Tu Bani Hai Mere Liye
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: "there are lot of obstacles in our life, koi nahi chahta ki hum sath rahe, but you don't worry, hume ek hone se koi nahi rok sakta, tum sirf mere liye bani ho, aur tum sirf meri ho.." based on dareya
1. Chapter 1

**~~~Tu Bani Hai Mere Liye~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _The final round of the beauty contest "Chand ka tukda" had been over, the jury had decided the winner's name. The anchor called all the participants on the stage, and soon all the gorgeous girls, came on the stage one by one._

"Sachin, kavin, nikhil ...ladkiyon se dhyan hatao, aur duty pe dhyan do, be alert." _Ordered Sr. Insp. Abhijeet, interacting through their Bluetooth devices, sitting in the last row among the audience._

"Yaar abhijeet ladkiyon pe dhyan rakhne ki hi to duty mili hai, dhyan hatakar duty kaise hogi bhala." _Chukled Sr. insp. Daya sitting in the third row from the front._

"Wahi to sir, aur ek to Hume itna piche khada kar diya hai, ladkiyon ke chehre to dikh hi nahi rahe." _Said kavin trying to take a view of the girls standing on the stage._

"Shut up kavin, be serious, the winner girl is in danger, we are here to protect her aur tumhe majak soojh raha hai." _Abhijeet scolded him._

"Shhhh...officers, kuch hi der me winner ka naam announce hone wala hai, so be alert".. _said daya in a low voice._

"Sir mujhe lagta hai wo serial killer audience me se hi koi hai" _said sachin, keenly observing the audience._

"Sachin, wo Jo koi bhi hai, puri taiyari ke sath aaya hoga, apne Charo taraf najar rakho. Nikhil tumhari taraf sab theek hai na?" _Asked daya._

"Yes sir, yaha pe to koi gadbad nahi lag rahi." _Answered nikhil._

Alright, purvi.. Tumhe koi suspicious person dikha? _Asked abhijeet._

"No sir, aisa to koi bhi nahi dikh raha, yaha, phir bhi main sab par najar rakhe huye hu." _Replied purvi who was disguised as a journalist._

 **2 days ago**

Cid bureau, meeting room.

"aap sab ko us serial killer ke bare me to pata chal hi chuka hoga, city me, ladkiyon par ek ke baad ek jaanlewa attacks ho rahe hain, 3 ladkiyon ki maut ho chuki hai aur 2 hospital me hain critical condition me. Police is serial killer ko pakad pane me nakamyab ho chuki hai, aur ye case CID ko saunp diya gaya hai." _Said acp pradyuman explaining about the new case._

"Par sir, ye serial killer jo koi bhi hai, wo in ladkiyon ko maar kyun raha hai?" _Asked abhijeet._

"Abhijeet, ye insaan Jo koi bhi hai, shayad dimagi roop se bimar hai. Ye dekho, usne police ko ek letter likha hai, jisme usne kabool kiya hai ki, use khoobsurat ladkiyon se nafrat hai, isliye wo unhe ek ek karke maar raha hai. City me ek beauty contest chal raha hai, jiska naam hai, "chaand ka tukda" aur 2 din baad is contest ki winner ka naam announce kiya jayega. Lekin, is serial killer ne apne dhamki bhare letter me ye dawa kiya hai ki wo is contest ki winner ko jaan se maar dega, usne ye letter cid ke sath sath us contest ke organizer ko bhi bheja hai, uski dhamki se darkar kuch ladkiyon ne to contest se apne naam bhi wapas le liye, lekin kuch bahadur ladkiyan bhi hain, Jo is dhamki se nahi Dari aur apne sapno ko pura karne ke liye, is contest me participate kar rahi hain, inhi ladkiyon me se kisi ek ko winner ka taaj milega. Taaj Milne ke sath sath uski jaan bhi khatre me hogi. Uski protection ki jimmedari CID ki hai." _Acp pradyuman elaborated the mission._

"Sir, aapke kehne ka matlab hai ki, ye serial killer us ladki par attack karne aayega, lekin humari team pehle se hi waha taiyar rahegi aur hum use pakad lenge." _Asked daya._

"Bilkul daya, yaad rakho us ladki ko ek kharoch tak nahi aani chahiye, Warna cid ka naam mitti me mil jayega, aur yehi humare liye sabse achha mauka hai us apradhi ko pakadne ka aur baki bekasoor ladkiyon ki jaan bachane ka. Jo bhi ladki winner hogi, wo definitely bahut khoobsurat hogi aur ye apradhi uski khoobsurati kisi halat me bardasht nahi kar payega, aur uspe hamla jaroor karega, lekin Cid waha pehle se hi uska intejar kar rahi hogi, I hope ki aap sab ko mission ke objectives achhe se samajh me aa gaye hain. Objective no 1 us ladki ki safety, and objective no 2 us apradhi ko jinda giraftar Karna. Everybody got it, any doubt?" _Asked acp pradyuman._

"No sir!" _Replied all in unison._

 **Present**

"So guys, dil thaam kar baithiye, kyunki ab main announce karne ja rahi hu us khoobsurat haseena ka naam, jisne apni khoosurati se humare jury members ka dil jeet liya, aur ab jiske sir par sajega ye khoobsurat winner crown aur jise milega ye title "change ka tukda". _As the anchor said all this, everybody's heart beat increased, especially our cid officers, their tension level was also increasing by the time. They all became alert, and focused their eyes and mind on the stage._

"aur us khoobsurat haseena ka naam hai...

.

.

Miss Shreya Naik."

 _As the anchor announced the winner's name, a gorgeous girl having big expressive eyes, tying her hair in a bun, and wearing a golden color gown with red embroidery came in the middle of the stage. She bowed her head in front of the audience and thanked them with her angelic smile. Everyone's eyes were stuck on that beautiful face, but someone was totally lost in her. He was staring at her without blinking his eyes._

"Woooooow" _said kavin with his mouth wide opened._

"Chand ka tukda" _said sachin staring at her._

"My god" _said nikhil placing his hand on his chest._

"Officers, remember you are on duty,stop staring that girl, hosh me aao sab." _Abhijeet reminded them._

"Purvi, tum usse baat karne ke bahane stage par uske paas jao, kisi bhi waqt, uspe hamla ho sakta hai." _Ordered abhijeet._

"Yes sir" _nodded purvi and moved forward towards shreya._

"Daya, tumhari zimmedari hai, crown pehnane ke baad us ladki ko, safely stage se wapas le Jana, ...daya... Daya... Hello... can you hear me.." _Enquired abhijeet but daya was not in his senses to respond, he was lost in the beauty standing in the middle of the stage._

 _Shreya was continuously smiling, one of the jury member came and kept the crown on her head, now she was looking not less than any princess, her co-participants came and congratulated her, by hugging her and kissing on her cheeks. Shreya waved her hand towards the audience who were cheering for her. When she was moving her eyes through the audience, her eyes got stuck on a particular person sitting in the third front row, who was not cheering for her, not shouting her name, not bouncing the flying kisses to her, but silently staring her. Shreya found him special, she looked into his eyes, their eyes met, and they both got lost in each other. Everybody was staring at shreya, after all she was the beauty queen. But her eyes were fixed only at one person, who was totally different from everyone else. She too had no idea why she was looking at him, shreya came out of the trance and moved her eyes away from him, but daya was still mesmerized with her beauty. He kept on staring at her._

"Waaah... Kya cheej hai, uparwale ne fursat se banaya hai, yahi hogi meri nayi film ki heroin. isi ki to talash thi mujhe." _Said the man sitting next to daya, and daya came out of his trance._

"Kya kaha aapne, aapki heroine? matlab?" _asked daya narrowing his eyebrows._

"Are, aap mujhe nahi jante, koi baat nahi bahut jald jaan jayenge, main ek bahut badi film banane wala hu, aur usme is ladki ko heroine banane ki soch raha hu." _Said that man, staring with some dirty looks at shreya._

"Pagal lagta hai" _daya said in a low voice to himself._

 _Some journists came on the stage and surrounded shreya, purvi too was there._

"Miss, shreya, aapko kaisa lag raha hai ye title jeetkar?" _Someone asked and shreya started sharing her experiences with them._

"Shreya ji, main aapka interview Lena chahti hu, humare magazine ke liye. Please mana mat kariyega." _Said purvi acting as a journalist. She was trying to stay near shreya to protect her from the anonymous killer._

"Sure, main aapko interview jaroor dungi, aap ek kaam kariye, kal mere ghar aa jaiye, phir aram se baate karenge." _Said shreya with a cute smile._

 _Here all the cid officers gathered at one place._

"Sir ye contest to successfully khatam ho gaya, us killer ne to koi attack nahi kiya." _asked sachin._

"Contest to khatam ho gaya hai, lekin humara mission abhi khatam nahi hua hai, miss shreya is still in danger." _Said abhijeet in a serious bossy tone._

"Sir purvi, abhi bhi shreya ji ke sath hi hai, use wapas bula le, mujhe nahi lagta ki ab wo shreya ji par hamla karega." _Said nikhil in a confident tone._

"No, don't forget nikhil ki abhi bhi wo criminal pakda nahi gaya hai. Ye shreya ji ki zindagi ka sawal hai, hum koi risk nahi le sakte." _Said daya in a little worried tone._

 _After sometime, when all the activies had finished ,shreya changed her dress and moved towards her car to go back to home, when she found purvi coming towards her._

"Ek minute, shreya ji" _said purvi stopping her._

"Are, aap yaha, dekhiye mujhe ghar Jana hai, maine kaha na, aap kal mere ghar aa jaiye, main wahi aapko apna interview de dungi." _Said shreya smiling at her._

"Dekhiye na to main koi journalist hu, aur na hi mujhe aapka interview lena hai". _Said purvi smiling back at her._

"What, aap journalist nahi hain, to phir kaun hain" _asked shreya surprisingly._

"Cid"

 _Shreya turned and found the same man, who was staring at her ,sitting in the third row, approaching her with some 3-4 more guys. He was moving towards her directly looking into her eyes with the same intensity. For some seconds shreya couldn't speak, she just kept staring at him._

"Cid? " _shreya asked shockingly_

"Yes, miss shreya, hum cid se hain, aapki protection ke liye, us serial killer se, Jo aapko marne wala hai." _Said abhijeet simply_.

"Serial killer, mujhe marne wala hai, ye kya keh rahe hain aap log?" _Asked shreya in a scared tone._

"Dekhiye shreya ji, Hume nahi pata wo criminal kaun hai, par aapki jaan khatre me hai. Lekin aap chinta mat kariye, cid aapke sath hai." _Said daya taking one step ahead towards her. Again shreya looked in his eyes, there was something very special in him, his eyes, his voice.. Everything was very impressive about him, especially his stare. Shreya secretly admired him._

"Oh, thanks, but mujhe nahi lagta ki wo ab mujhpe koi humla karega, cid ko dekh ke hi bhaag gaya hoga. Thank you so much officers. Ab main chalti hu." _She said smilingly and opened the car door but abhijeet stopped her._

"Miss shreya, usne aap par abhi bhale humla na kiya ho, lekin hum use halke me lene ki galti nahi kar sakte, jab tak hum use pakad nahi lete, aap humari protection me rahegi." Said abhijeet, shreya tried to say something but daya stopped her.

"Jab tak hum use arrest nahi kar lete, humari officer purvi, aapke sath rahegi, aapki safety ke liye." _Said daya_

 _Shreya looked at purvi, who smiled at her._

"But officer uski koi jarurat nahi hai, aap log khamkha..." _Daya cut her._

"Aur purvi ke sath sath humare 2 aur officers aapke ghar ke bahar pehra denge."

"Yes sir, I am ready." _Said sachin instantly._

"Han aur main bhi". _Kavin too joined him._

 _Daya and abhijeet glared at both of them._

"Tum dono nahi, nikhil aur Vansh pehra denge, tum dono ke liye kuch aur bhi jaroori kaam hain mere paas." _Said abhijeet glaring at both of them. They both looked at nikhil._

"Oh thank you sir." _Said nikhil looking at shreya_.

"Isme thank you ki kya baat hai." _Daya asked confusingly_.

"Umm..wo sir mera matlab, thank you mujhe trust karne ke liye, aap chinta mat kariye, mere hote huye shreya ji ko kharoch bhi nahi aa sakti, main unka pura khayal rakhuga." _Nikhil said in excitement. Shreya was confusingly looking at all of them._

"Beta khayal nahi rakhna hai, pehra Dena hai tujhe." _Kavin reminded him._

"Are ek hi baat hui na sir, pehra Dena, khayal rakhna ek hi baat hai, aapko kyun jalan ho rahi hai." _Said nikhil with a victorious smile, teasing kavin_.

"Sir aapko nahi lagta ki security thodi aur tight honi chahiye, nikhil aur Vansh ke sath main bhi jata hu na" _said sachin to abhijeet._

 _Daya and abhijeet exchanged glances while purvi nodded in no and took a sigh._

"Sir aap chinta mat kariye, main aur nikhil kafi hain" _said Vansh jumping into the comptetion for shreya's bodyguard._

 _All the while shreya was very confused seeing the silly behavior of the so called brave cid officers._

"Ye ho kya raha hai, dekhiye, aap log kyun pareshan ho rahe hain, mai keh rahi hu na, mujhe koi security nahi chahiye..." _She was again cut by daya._

"Miss shreya, aapki safety humare mission ka pehla objective hai, Hume humara kaam karne deejiye, please us criminal ko pakadne me cooperate kariye. Humare ye 3 officers bhi aapke sath hi jayenge. " _Said daya looking into her eyes._

 _This time shreya couldn't resist._

"Hmmm...OK" _she agreed._

"Yeah, very good, aaiye, gadi me baithiye, main bahut achhi driving karta hu." _Said nikhil, flashing a wide smile at her, shreya said nothing and got in the car, purvi gave nikhil a look and sat beside shreya. They drove away._

"Chalo, bureau me report Karna hai." _Abhijeet said and all followed him._

"Is nikhil ke bachhe ki to, dekha kaise uchal raha tha" _sachin said to kavin._

"Aur ye Vansh bhi to kam nahi hai. Dekh lunga in dono ko." _Said kavin making a face._

"Ye achanak se sab ko ho kya gaya hai, pehra Dene ke liye lad rahe the." _Whispered daya to abhijeet_

"Huhh...chand ka tukda samne dekhkar, dimag kharab ho gaya hai sabka." Smirked abhijeet.

"Chand ka tukda." _Said daya dreamingly._

"Waise bhai, tum to theek ho na, sabse karib se tumne hi dekha tha use." _Asked abhijeet in a naughty mood._

"Kya tum bhi abhijeet, bas mauka chahiye, kabhi bhi shuru ho jate ho." _Said daya evading him._

 **After sometime in bureau:**

"Kamaal hai, aisa kaise ho sakta hai, usne us ladki par abhi tak humla kyun nahi kiya." _Asked acp pradyuman moving to and fro in the bureau_

"Sir agar wo criminal humla karne ke liye bahar nahi aayega to hum use pakadenge kaise? _Asked pankaj innocently._

"Nahi pankaj, wo humla karne ke liye bahar jaroor aayega." _Said acp pradyuman in his usual tone._

 _Daya and abhijeet exchanged glances._

"Divya, nikhil aur Vansh ko call Karo, pucho sab theek hai." _Ordered acp to divya_.

"Yes sir" _divya nodded and dialled nikhil's number, but he did not receive. Divya turned to_ _acp_ "sir, nikhil is not receiving the call."

Daya and abhijeet again exchanged glances and became serious.

"Are to Vansh ko phone lagao." _Suggested abhijeet ._

 _Divya dialled vansh's number but he too did not receive. Divya became tensed and nodded in no._ "Sir Vansh bhi phone receive nahi kar raha."

"What, ye dono ke dono so to nahi gaye" _said sachin. Daya glared at him._

"Jaywanti, purvi ka phone lagao." _ordered daya_

 _Jaywanti followed him and dialed purvi's number but she too didn't receive._

"Sir ring to ja rahi hai, lekin purvi bhi phone nahi utha rahi." _Told jayawanti._

"Oh my god, sir kahi kuch gadbad to nahi." _Asked kavin_

"Kuch nahi kavin bahut kuch gadbad hai." _Said acp widening his eyes_.

"Sir iska matlab shreya ji ki jaan khatre me hai." _Said daya almost sweating._

"Mayur, gadi nikalo, jaldi, everybody move. Shreya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye."

 _Everyone moved hurriedly towards shreya's home. They all were worried for their teammates and shreya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: so guys, here is the first chapter of my new dareya fic, hope you liked it…**

 **Is shreya safe? Kaise aage badhegi daya aur shreya ki kahani? Stay tuned to know.**

 **And one more important thing about this fic, guys, I know, FF has universally accepted sachin and shreya as brother and sister, but in this fic I am going to show their relation in a different way, don't worry, I am not going to pair them, its obviously a dareya fic, but is story me shreya aur sachin ki chemistry kuch alag hone wali hai.**

 **Will try too update soon.**

 **keep loving dareya, and stay tuned with me.**

 **Love you all..**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _The whole team immediately reached at shreya's residence. Darkness and a deep silence was prevailing all over the house._

"itna andhera kyun hai yaha?" _Asked abhijeet flashing the torchlight all around._

"Ye nikhil aur Vansh ko to ghar ke bahar hi rehne ko bola tha, hain kaha ye dono.?" _Asked daya standing at the entrance ._

 _Meanwhile mayur called them, everyone rushed towards mayur. In a corner nikhil and Vansh were lying unconscious._

"Kya ho gaya in dono ko? Uthao inhe!" _Ordered acp ._

 _Sachin and kavin sprinkled some water on their eyes, and both nikhil and Vansh returned in consciousness holding their heads_

"Daya, abhijeet, Freddy aur divya tum log andar jao, dekho shreya aur purvi theek hain ya nahi." _said acp_

"Yes sir" _saying this all the 4 officers took out their guns and moved ahead, as the door was closed from inside, abhijeet signalled daya through eyes and the next moment daya broke opened the door. They entered the house._

"Freddy, tum udhar jao, divya tum us taraf dekho, daya tum upar jao.. Main idhar dekhta hu." _Said abhijeet and everyone moved in their directions as ordered by abhijeet._

 _Here acp pradyuman was interrogating nikhil and Vansh._

"Tum dono behosh kaise ho gaye, hua kya tha yaha"? _Asked acp._

"Sir wo kuch der pehle Hume shreya ji ne andar bulaya, unhone pizza order kiya tha, unhone Hume bhi offer kiya, hum sab pizza khane lage, lekin usi waqt shreya ji ki kisi dost ka phone aa gaya to wo baat karne chali gayi." _Told nikhil_

"Aur sir unke Jane ke bad hum teeno pizza khane lage, thodi der me sar chakrane laga aur phir hum sab behosh ho gaye." _Elaborated Vansh._

"Sir , matlab us pizza me hi kuch gadbad tha." _Said sachin looking at acp._

"Sir, we are sorry, shreya ji theek to hain na." _Asked nikhil in a worried tone._

"Wo to andar Jane par hi pata chalega, chalo dekhte hain." _Said acp and moved inside followed by the other officers._

 _Here inside the house divya found purvi lying unconscious in a corridor. She went to her and patted her cheeks, then she called abhijeet. Hearing her voice both abhijeet and Freddy rushed to her._

"Oh my God, ye to behosh hai, divya kahi se pani lao. Purvi, purvi.." _Said abhijeet patting her cheeks._

 _On the other side daya went upstairs. Holding his gun, he was searching every room._

"Shreya ji... Shreya ji.. Miss shreya.. Kaha hain aap, aap theek to hain.?" _Calling shreya's name daya moved ahead_.

"Aaahhh" _someone screamed._

"Ye to shreya ji ki aawaj hai, oh God! " _said daya and literally ran towards that voice. He stopped as he saw someone covering his face with a mask holding shreya and putting a knife on her neck._

"Hey, don't move, tum Jo koi bhi ho ,cid se nahi Bach sakte, chaku hatao, shreya ji ko kuch mat Karna." _Said daya moving towards him slowly._

"Hahaha.. Tum cid wale mera kuch nahi bigad sakte, ab ye ladki mere kabje me hai, main ise kisi kimat pe nahi chodunga." _Said the maskman with an evil laugh._

"Shut up, masoom ladkiyon ki jaan lekar kya milta hai tumhe, chod do shreya ji ko." _Said daya moving ahead to him slowly._

"Mujhe khushi milti hai, itni khoobsurat ladkiyon ko is duniya me nahi hona chahiye, unhe to swarg me hona chahiye, ye duniya inke liye achhi nahi hai, main to bas inhe markar swarg pahunchata hu isi me inki bhalai hai." _Said the maskman moving his knife slowly on shreya's face._

 _Shreya closed her eyes and the next moment she quickly grabbed his hand , she bent down and coming out of his grip she pushed him towards daya, both daya and the maskman were unaware of shreya's sudden move. But daya quickly grabbed his neck and caught him._

"Bahut kar li tune ladkiyon ki bhalai, ab apna chehra bhi to dikha de jara." _Said daya trying to remove his mask, but the maskman was very quick , he turned and kicked daya in his stomach with his elbow, with this daya startled and hit the wall behind him, the maskman attacked on him with the sharp knife, making a big cut on daya's arm, the maskman grabbed his neck and put the knife on his kneck._

"Bahut jaldi hai tujhe mera chehra dekhne ki han, dikhaunga, par pehle tujhe upar pahuncha du to." _Saying this he raised the knife to attack on him but his arm left raised in the air, as someone put a gun on his temple. Daya looked surprisingly at that person._

"Don't move, agar hilne ki koshish bhi ki na to tera bheja uda dungi". _Said shreya unlocking her gun_. "La ye chaku mujhe de de, ye bachhon ke khelne ki cheeje nahi hai." _Saying this shreya snatched the knife from his hand._

"Thanks shreya ji" _said daya looking at shreya._

 _Shreya looked at him but said nothing ,she made the mask man to face her, till then , the rest of the officers also reached their and pointed their guns at the mask man. They supposed shreya to be at his gunpoint but here the case was opposite, the criminal was on shreya's gunpoint._

"Masoom ladkiyon ki jaan lekar tujhe khushi milti hai Han, dekhu jara tere chehre ki khushi." _Saying this shreya removed his mask. Daya was shocked seeing his face, he moved near him holding his arm._

"Tum!" _Exclaimed daya._

"Tum jante ho ise daya?" _Asked abhijeet_

"Han abhijeet, ye audience me maujood tha, mere bagal me hi baitha tha, shreya ji ko heroine banane ki baat kar raha tha apni film me _." Explained daya_.

"Achha, bada shauk hai tujhe film banane ka, ab main tujhe batati hu ki heroine kya hoti hai, aur picture kaise banate hain." _Saying this shreya gave him such a tight slap that he directly landed on the floor._

 _Kavin and sachin immediately caught his collar and arrested him._

"Teri itni himmat, shreya ji par hamla karta hai,?" _Said kavin shaking him by holding his collar._

"Humare rehte huye, tu shreya ji ko kharoch bhi nahi pahuncha sakta. Samjha" _said sachin in heroic style._

 _Seeing them trying to impress shreya, abhijeet and daya again exchanged glances._

"Shreya ji aap theek hain na, I am really sorry, pata nahi kaise behosh ho gayi aur..." _Said purvi but shreya cut her putting her hand on her shoulder._

"Main ekdum theek hu, tum theek ho? _Asked shreya in concern._

"To aakhir khooni pakda gaya, han, mission is successful. Congrats!" _said acp pradyuman coming forward_.

"Thank you sir, mission is successful." _Said abhijeet and forwarded his hand towards acp , but he was shocked as acp did not even look at him, he moved towards shreya._

"Well done shreya, good job, congrats!" _Said acp pradyuman proudly._

"Thank you sir." _Said shreya and saluted him._

 _Everyone was totally shocked and surprised except shreya and acp pradyuman._

"Sir?" _All asked in unison, surprisingly looking at shreya._

"Yes, meet Inspector shreya naik, my undercover cop." _Told acp pradyuman with a grin._

"Undercover cop?" _Asked purvi in disbelief._

"Han, shreya is an undercover cop, and now she is joining our cid team. Shreya ko koi pehchanta nahi, isliye Maine is mission ke liye shreya ko choose kiya. Jaanboojhkar use us beauty contest me participate karne ka natak karne ko kaha, taki wo apradhi use ek aam ladki samajh kar us par humla karne aaye aur cid ke jaal me phas Jaye." _Said acp pradyuman explaining the matter._

"Inspector Shreya Naik, matlab mission ko to shreya ji lead kar rahi thi, aur hum sab unhe assist kar rahe the?" _Said daya with a smile. Shreya too smiled looking at him._

 _Here kavin, sachin, nikhil etc. Were shocked plus happy knowing that now shreya will be working with them._

"Kya baat hai, beauty with bravery. Dangerous combination _." Kavin said to himself admiring shreya._

"She is just awesome." _Sachin said to himself staring at shreya._

"Undercover cop, great.. But Hume join kabse kar rahi hai ye" _nikhil whispered to Vansh._

 _Shreya turned to acp pradyuman._

"Sir, jab mera introduction karwa hi rahe hain to pura karwaiye na." _Said shreya with a meaningful smile._

"Hmm...pura introduction?" _Said acp pradyuman as he understood her words._

"Han to ye hain humari new cid officer. Inspector Shreya Naik"... _he paused for a second and smiled at shreya_..."inspector Shreya Naik Satam...meri beti." _Said acp pradyuman proudly._

"Papa..." _Shreya couldn't hold any longer and threw herself in his arms, acp pradyuman hugged his loving daughter tightly, patting her head continuously, leaving all the officers in a state of shock._

 _As they came to know that the girl they are trying to impress for so long, is the daughter of their boss. Their eyes popped out. Kavin started coughing, while sachin was totally dumbstruck, nikhil's mouth left opened for a while. Vansh was almost frozen on his place._

 _Abhijeet and daya exchanged glances._

"Papa?" _Uttered purvi in disbelief._

"Acp sir ki beti?" _Asked duo looking at each other._

 _The father and daughter separated from the hug. Acp pradyuman turned to his officers._

"Kya hua, jhatka laga?" _He asked smilingly._

"Aur nahi to kya sir, shreya ji aapki beti hain, aapne to kabhi bataya nahi ki aapki koi family bhi hai. " _said abhijeet somehow digesting the shock._

"Kya karun abhijeet, tum to jante hi ho, cid ki duty kitne khatro se bhari hoti hai. Isliye Maine humesha apni family ko chipakar rakha, meri beti shreya aur meri wife, dono ko khud se door rakha, taki inhe kisi khatre ka samna na Karna pade. Apni family ko ek secret rakha. Lekin jis beti ko main humesha khatro se door rakhna chahta tha, use pata nahi kaise khatro se khelne ka shauk lag gaya, meri tarah ek cid officer banne ka sapna dekhni lagi wo, aur dekho aaj us sapne ke sach hone ka waqt aa gaya hai. Ab mujhe kisi ka dar nahi, ab mujhe apni beti ko kisi se chupane ki koi jarurat nahi hai, balki main to seena taankar Garv se puri duniya ko batana chahta hu ki dekho, meri beti ek cid officer hai."

 _As he completed his sentence his eyes got filled with tears, shreya too became emotional ._

"Papa! " _she lightly pressed his shoulder._

 _Everyone else present there, were silently watching the sweet and emotional bonding of a father-daughter. They felt their eyes getting wet. To make the atmosphere light pankaj came forward_.

"Sir aaj ka din to bahut khushi ka din hai, humara mission successful raha, itna khatarnaak serial killer pakda gaya, acp sir aaj itne dino baad apni beti se mile, aur aaj se shreya ji humari cid team ko join kar rahi hain, sir ek sath itni sari khushiyan, sir Hume to jashn manana chahiye, ek badi si party to banti hai sir _." Pankaj said rubbing his palms to each other to suppress his excitement._

"Han sir, itni sari khushiyan ek sath, badi na sahi ek choti si party to banti hi hai." _Said purvi smilingly joining pankaj_.

"Han sir ,we want party, party, party." _Divya, Vansh and mayur too started supporting purvi and pankaj._

 _Abhijeet and daya were smiling, they were silent but their hearts were too shouting for party party, like their impatient juniors._

"Are, are, ek minute, shant ho jao sab, ye kya party party laga rakha hai." _Said acp in fake anger. Everyone became silent._

 _Shreya looked at their fallen faces and then she looked at his father._

"Arey, aap log chinta mat keejiye, mere papa, yani ki aap ke acp sir to aise hi hain, but don't worry main dungi party sabko. Aakhir I am joining cid Mumbai, mera pehla undercover mission successful raha, " _she looked at acp_ , "koi aur Kare ya na kare but mujhe apni choti choti achievements ko celebrate Karna bahut pasand hai. To main de rahi hu aap sab ko ek choti si party, kal sham ko mere asli ghar yani ki aapke dear acp sir ke ghar pe _." Shreya said with a joyful smile._

"Yaayyy.." _Everyone cheered for her and clapped in happiness._

"Arey, arey shreya... Abhi to Maine in sabko introduce bhi nahi karaya, lekin lagta hai tum aate hi in shaitano ki toli me shamil ho gayi ho." _Said acp pointing at his officers._

"Shaitan?" _Asked shreya in confusion._

"Aur nahi to kya, ye sab tumhe bade sidhe lagte hain, ye hain sub-inspector pankaj, ek makkhi bhi maar le to janab ko party chahiye." _Said acp pointing at pankaj, who made a face on his comment. Shreya smiled at him, and acp introduced everyone to her one by one. Then he stopped at duo._

"Aur ye hain cid ke heere, Sr. Inspector abhijeet and Sr. Inspector daya." _Acp said proudly introducing them to shreya._

"Ohhh... To ye hain aapke wo do favorite sipahi, ..hmm".. _she turned to abhijeet_ , "aapko pata hai sir, papa aap dono ki kitni tareef karte hain, jab bhi wo mujhse Milne aate the, aur main cid ke bare me kuch bhi puchti to bas aap dono ke bare me hi batate the, ki agar cid officer ho to inspector abhijeet aur daya ki tarah ho. Maine bhi soch liya tha ki papa ko aap dono ke jaisa bankar dikhaungi. I am so pleased to meet you." _She said shaking hand with abhijeet._

 _Then she turned to daya._

"Aur daya sir, aapko pata hai..." _But she stopped as she noticed blood oozing out from his arm_. "Oh my God, sir , you have got a cut..kitna khoon nikal raha hai." _She said holding his arm. Daya smiled sweetly on her concern._

"I am fine, halka sa jakhm hai... Chalta hai." _He said looking at her, shreya looked up into his eyes. Then she turned to acp._

"Papa, inspector daya to bilkul waise hain jaisa aapne bataya tha, apni bilkul parwaah nahi karte." _She said nodding her head in disappointment. Then she turned to daya._

"Sir, aise chote chote jakhmo pe agar dhyan na diya Jaye to wo aur gehre ho jate hain. Aap 2 minute rukiye main first-aid kit lekar aati hu."

 _She said and went to bring the first-aid kit. The way she said to him "aap rukiye" daya couldn't refuse her._

 _All the other officers left, except acp and duo. Shreya did dressing of daya's wound. Daya was silently sitting there. It was true that when he first saw her, he fell for her beauty, but now there was something more beautiful in her, which was attracting daya towards her. Her beautiful heart. When she was holding his arm and applying medicine on his wound with her soft touches, daya was somewhere trying to identify the emotion rising in his heart only for her._

 _Daya looked at abhijeet, who smiled at him meaningfully glancing at shreya, daya understood why abhijeet is smiling, but he just ignored him._

"Ye ho gayi aapki dressing, now please take care sir." _Said shreya closing the first-aid box.._

"Are don't worry, shreya ji, ab to daya apne is jakhm ka kuch jyada hi khayal rakhega, hai na daya." _Said abhijeet with a naughty grin. Daya felt uneasy with his words._

"Umm...Han , main pura khayal rakhuga, aap chinta na kare." _Said daya looking at shreya_.

"Arey, sir aap dono mujhe'ji' kyun bula rahe hain, please sir mujhe aap mat boliye, sirf shreya hi kahiye. Aap dono to mere senior hain na." _Said shreya requesting to them_.

"OK shreya." _Said abhijeet with a sweet smile, daya too just smiled at her in answer._

"Sir , main bahut excited hu aap logo ke sath kaam karne ke liye, waise kal aap log party me aa rahe hain na." _Asked shreya to duo._

"Han, bilkul, hum dono jaroor aayenge." _Said abhijeet_.

"Han waise bhi, kiski itni majaal Jo acp sir ki beti ki party na attend kare." _Said daya trying to be a little friendly to her._

 _Shreya simply smiled at his comment. After some more chit chat duo too left._

 _Shreya turned to acp_

"Hmm..acp sir, ab itna bhi mat muskuraiye, ghar chaliye, Mrs. Pradyuman ne aapki khatirdari ki achhi taiyari ki hai." _Shreya said in a sarcastic way._

"Achha, to chaliye hum bhi dekhte hain, humari khatirdari ki kya taitariyan ki hain, aapki Mata ji ne." _Acp too replied in sarcasm. Shreya laughed at his comment._

"Maa aapse bahut naraj hain, aur shayad thodi si mujhse bhi." _Shreya said trying to be a little serious, then they both looked at each other._

"Par hum unko mana hi lenge, humesha ki tarah _." Both said in unison and shared a hi-five, and then shreya hugged her father cutely._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to all of you for giving such an awesome response to my new try. Hope to meet your expectations.

hope you guys liked the chapter, let's see party me kya hota hai aur humare daya aur shreya ki story aage kaise badhti hai.

And **Shatabdi** , see shreya is not a chui-mui in this story, she is a brave cid cop as you wished, hope you are happy now.

Will try to update soon.

Stay tuned guys. Love you all.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet.**


	3. Chapter 3

*******MERRY CHRISTMAS*****

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _As duo left from shreya's house, abhijeet started teasing daya with shreya's name. Abhijeet was driving while daya was silently sitting on the passenger seat. He looked at his arm, and softly touched the bandage on His wound applied by shreya. Abhijeet looked at him and thought of pulling his leg._

"Are yaar daya, wo sirf ek mamuli si bandage hi hai, use itne pyar se niharne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Han agar tum is bandage ke bahane, ise lagane wali ko yaad kar rahe ho to don't worry, kal party me mil lena." _Said abhijeet._

 _Daya was shocked on his comment, he turned to him._

"Kya keh rahe ho abhijeet, main kise yaad kar raha hu." _Daya said trying to be innocent._

"Achha ji, jyada bhole banne ki jarurat nahi hai, main shreya ki baat kar raha hu. Jo aapke dilo dimag par cha gayi hai." _Said abhijeet smiling at him._

"Please abhijeet, tum bhi na, kuch bhi bolte rehte ho, yaar, shreya acp sir ki beti hai." _Said daya looking away._

"To kya, kaha likha hai ki acp sir ki beti se kisi ko pyar nahi ho sakta." _Said abhijeet_

"Abhijeet, tum baat ko kaha se kaha pahucha dete ho, tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki mujhe shreya se pyar ho gaya hai." _Daya asked to him impatiently._

"Maine tumhara naam kab liya, Maine to kaha 'kisi ko'. ise kehte hain chor ki dadhi me tinka." _Said abhijeet and started laughing looking at daya, who was turning red. Daya became silent as he knew he can't win over him in arguments. He simply turned his face to other side._

"Achha achha theek hai, itna bhi sharmane ki jarurat nahi hai. Chalo mana abhi pyar ko lekar shayad tum sure nahi ho, but itna to pata hi hoga na ki tum use dekhkar kuch special feel karte ho." _Said abhijeet expecting a yes from him._

 _Daya smiled at himself and then imagined shreya's cute face, her smile, her eyes, her melodious voice. He looked at abhijeet._

"Abhijeet, sach kahu to jab Maine pehli baar shreya ko dekha tabhi se kuch alag sa ehsaas ho raha hai, jaisa pehle kabhi, kisi ko dekh kar nahi hua. Ab mujhe nahi pata ye pyar hai ya phir kya?" _Said daya looking away._

"Are waah... Jiyo daya, kya baat hai, yaar ye confusion hi to pyar ki pehli nishani hoti hai, tum dono ko ek sath dekh kar mujhe itna achha laga ki man kiya abhi ke abhi acp sir se tumhare liye shreya ka hath maang lu." _Said abhijeet in a joyful voice, but daya was shocked_.

"Kya ? tum itni door ka soch le gaye, had karte ho yaar, abhi Hume mile ek hi din hua hai aur tum ho ki, shreya ko pata chalega to kya sochegi wo, Hume apna inspiration samajhti hai wo, kuch aisa mat kar Dena ki uske samne embarras hona pade." _Said daya jerking his head._

"Theek hai, abhi to tum dono mile ho, kuch din aur intejar karte hain, I am sure, shreya bhi tumse pyar karne lagegi. Dekha tha Maine uski aankho me, tumhare liye respect ke alawa aur bhi kuch tha." _Said abhijeet and they kept on talking on the same matter all the while on their way._

 **Acp Pradyuman's Residence**.

 _Mrs Supriya Pradyuman , she is a very religious woman, she spends half of her day in praying and worshiping. She was still doing the same, doing morning prayer in the small temple in her house, when shreya came out of washroom rubbing her hair with a towel. Shreya went and picked up the newspaper, she was walking while reading the headlines, when she bumped into her mother ._

"Ouch.. Maa.. Kya kar rahi ho ?" _Shreya asked her mother who was continuously ringing the tiny bell in her hand and chanting some divine hymns, she signalled shreya to keep quiet, shreya shut her mouth, she made a face, but her mother applied a teeka on her forehead._

"Maa, aap yaha bhi shuru ho gayi." _Shreya asked placing her hand on her waist._

"What do you mean by "shuru ho gayi", are abhi to mujhe is ghar me ek badi pooja karwani hai, kitne salo baad main yaha aayi hu, itne saalo tak is ghar me kisi ne pooja nahi ki hogi, acp sahab ko to janti hi hai tu." _Said Supriya setting the dining table for breakfast._

"Kya baate ho rahi hain acp sahab ke bare me bhai?" _Asked acp pradyuman coming downstairs._

 _Supriya looked at him, and as he came near her, she went to him and applied a teeka on his forehead, acp smiled at his wife._

"Aaj kitna achha lag raha hai supriya, itne dino baad tumhare hath se teeka lagakar ,.." _Said acp lovingly looking at his wife._

"Aur tumhare hatho se ghanti ki tan-tan sunkar." _Said shreya naughtily and received a deadly glare from her mother._

"Han mujhe pata hai kitni khushi ho rahi hai dono baap-beti ko, par ek baat yaad rakhna, ye pooja-path main apne liye nahi karti, tum dono ke liye hi karti hu, aur ye meri aastha aur bhakti ka hi fal hai ki aap dono khatro se khelte ho aur jeetkar ghar aate ho. "

"Han to Supriya ji ab se aapko dugni pooja karni hogi, kyunki ab aapki beti bhi khatro se khelne wali duty karne ja rahi hai. Aapko Garv hona chahiye us par" _Said acp pradyuman sitting on his chair._

"Aap to chup hi rahiye acp sahab, arey, aap kya kam the Garv karne ke liye, Jo ab ise bhi bana diya apne jaisa. Aur aap kaise baap hain, beti ki jara bhi fikar nahi hai, main kehti hu shreya ko aate hi itne khatarnaak mission pe lagane ki kya jarurat thi, wo criminal kuch kar deta meri beti ko to." _Said Supriya in a complaining tone._

"Maa... Koi khatarnak criminal nahi tha, mera ek hath pada aur gir pada, sach kahu to mujhe na maja nahi aaya is mission me." _Said shreya eating her sandwich._

"Han, tujhe to apne baap ki tarah bina 1-2 goliyan khaye maja nahi aane wala, hai na." _Said Supriya lightly slapping shreya's head._

"Bilkul, aakhir beti kiski hu?" _Said shreya proudly, acp smiled at her._

"Achha, wo sab chodo, tu kal se join kar rahi hai na, baki ke officers se to mil liya hoga, kaise lage sab tujhe?" _Asked Supriya, slicing the apple._

 _As her mom asked_ 'baki ke officers' , _the first name came on shreya's mind was inspector daya, she imagined his face, and his killing stare on her, she smiled unknowingly._

"Umm...baki ke officers, achhe lage sab, intelligent hain, fit hain.. Aur kisi se jyada kuch baate nahi hui, dhire dhire pata chalega , kaun kaisa hai." _Said shreya genuinely. then she turned to acp._

"Waise papa, kya aapke officers ko flirt karne ki training bhi di jati hai?" _Asked shreya ._

 _Acp stopped eating and looked at her._

"What, flirting, kisi ne tumhare sath flirt kiya? Kis officer ne, jara naam to batana." _He asked in a serious tone._

 _Shreya said to herself_ , "ek ho to batau." _She looked at him_ , "are papa, don't worry, unhe main handle kar lungi."

"Are phir bhi, mujhe pata hona chahiye mere officers ki harkato ke bare me, kisi bhi ladki ke sath flirting Karna koi achhi baat to nahi." _He said getting hyper._

"Achha, khud ki beti ki baat aayi to, achhi baat nahi hai, lagta hai apni harkate bhool gaye?" _Said Supriya smirking at him._

 _Acp pradyuman was speechless, but shreya was surprised._

"What, maa, you mean, papa bhi flirt karte the, how sweet, I can't believe it, kaise karte the, batao na maa please.!" _Shreya said almost jumping on her feet._

"What are you saying supriya, shreya kya sochegi?"

"Kya sochegi, aapki laadli ko bhi to pata hona chahiye na ki acp sahab Jo dikhte hain wo hain nahi." _Said Supriya winking at shreya._

"Han theek hai to tum kaun si kisi Acp ki beti thi, meri shreya, cid Mumbai ke acp ki beti hai, uske sath kisi ne flirt karne ka socha bhi kaise." _Said acp murmuring_

"Alright papa, take a chill pill, un becharo ko bhi kaha pata tha ki main unke acp sir ki beti hu, ab pata chal gaya hai to I think wo aisa kuch nahi karenge." _Said shreya calmly._

"Achha, sham ko party ki arrangements bhi karni hai, kitne log aa rahe hain." _Asked Supriya leaving the table._

"Maa, Maine puri team ko invite kiya hai, almost 11-12 people, right papa?" _Shreya asked to acp_

"Yeah right!" _Said acp in conformation._

"Maa, Maine decide kiya hai, aaj party me main sari pehnugi., please mujhe koi achhi si sari se dena." _Shreya said requesting to her mom._

"Sure beta, Maya ne us din tumhare liye bhi ek sari pasand ki thi, main tumhe dikhana bhool gayi, aao dikhati hu." _Said Supriya_.

"Oh wowwww! That's great, but Maya auntie Mumbai kab aa rahi hain." _Asked shreya following her mother._

"Bas 4-5 dino me, sweety ki music classes khatam hote hi aa jayenge dono." _Said Supriya._

"I am really missing both of them." _Said shreya entering her mother's room._

 **Evening.**

 _Daya and abhijeet were left to acp pradyuman's residence to attend the party, both had dressed themselves smartly and looking very dashing. They were on their way, when they met with a traffic Jam. They were waiting the traffic to be clear._

"I just hate the traffic Jams., ho kya raha hai yaha?" _Said daya annoyingly._

 _The auto driver, standing next to them, turned to daya._

"Sahab, aage koi bahut bada juloos ja raha hai, koi bahut bade sant ji aaye hain, kahi satsang karwane., piche unke followers hain, unki wajeh se hi ye traffic jam hua hai, ab 20 minutes to lag hi jayenge kam se kam, is jam ke khulne me." _Auto driver told daya._

"What, 20 minute? Abhijeet I can't wait like this yaar, we are getting late.!" _Said daya in frustration._

"Ab hum kya kar sakte hain daya, wait karne ke alawa aur koi rasta nahi hai, sabar rakho mere yaar, mujhe pata hai, tum shreya se Milne ke liye mare ja rahe ho." _Abhijeet said teasingly._

"Abhijeet please! Not again!" _Said daya resting his head on the backrest._

 _Here, at acp residence, party had been started, all the officers had arrived except duo._

 _Sachin entered and spotted shreya chatting with divya and purvi. He approached shreya._

"Hi shreya, you're looking pretty..."

"Not just pretty, you're looking gorgeous." _Kavin appeared from behind and cut sachin_.

"Oho sir, aap dono bhi na, Jo khud chand ka tukda ho, uske liye aise chote mote compliments mat use kariye. " _said nikhil with a wide smile._

 _Shreya was shocked with their acts, she rolled her eyes and turned to them_.

"Ohh.. Thank you so much, aap log party enjoy kariye, papa aap hi logo ko yaad kar rahe the abhi, wo rahe, jaiye unhe bhi hi-hello bol deejiye." _Shreya said with a fake smile and the three moved to acp sir. Shreya took a sigh of relief and turned to purvi._

"Purvi, kya sare officers aise hi hain.? I mean they are behaving so crazy."

"Nahi sare officers aise nahi hain, in fact ye sab bhi pehle aise nahi the, but ab wo crazy kyun ho gaye hain, wo to tum khud hi se pucho, miss "chand ka tukda"!" _Purvi said giggling and glared shreya from toe to head._

"Oh come on, yaar, that was just a part of my mission." _Shreya said helplessly_. "Waise ye daya sir nahi aaye abhi tak?" _She asked purvi desperately looking at the entrance._

"Kya baat hai shreya sirf daya sir ka intejar hai, aaye to abhi abhijeet sir bhi nahi hain." _Said divya winking at purvi._

"Nahi..mera matlab wahi tha ki wo dono abhi tak aaye kyun nahi." _Said shreya biting her lips._

 _Here acp too was waiting for duo, he moved to Freddy and pankaj._

"Are, Freddy, ye daya aur abhijeet abhi tak aaye nahi ?" _Asked acp pradyuman looking at his wristwatch._

"Sir , wo log thoda traffic me phas gaye the, bas aate hi honge." _replied Freddy with some hope._

 _Then acp moved to Dr salunkhe, and introduced shreya and Supriya to him and Dr. Tarika. They were chatting, just when duo arrived, but daya was looking a little annoyed_.

 _Dr tarika who was chatting with shreya looked at duo and said._

"Are ye lo, abhijeet aur daya bhi aa gaye." _shreya looked at duo, and immediately a smile came on her lips seeing daya, she approached them with tarika._

"Kaha rah gaye the aap dono, kitni der se wait kar rahi hai shreya aap dono ka." _Tarika said to duo_.

 _Abhijeet began to tell them the story behind their late arrival, but as daya looked up at shreya, he forgot everything. Shreya was wearing a light green color sari with black sleeveless blouse, a little makeup and jewellery , she had left her hair loose open. She was looking extremely beautiful. Shreya said a '_ hi' _to him but he didn't respond, abhijeet nudged him and daya came out of his trance._

"Hi, shreya, sorry for being late." _He said apologizing to her._

"Its alright sir _" shreya said with a smile and looked into his eyes. She was expecting some good compliments from him but he said nothing._

"Kya baat hai shreya, looking very beautiful in sari." _Said abhijeet with a sweet smile. Shreya smiled back at him._

"Thank you sir, aaj pehli baar sari pehni hai." _Shreya said tucking her hair behind her ear looking at daya, she again expected him to say something but he said nothing and just flashed a smile._

 _Just then jaywanti called shreya for something._

"Excuse me sir, main aati hu, aap log drink leejiye." _And she moved from there. Tarika too moved with her._

 _Abhijeet took two glasses of drinks for himself and daya. Daya took his glass but still his mood was a little off._

"Are yaar daya, ab to shreya se bhi mil liya, ab to mood sahi Karo apna." _Abhijeet said trying to cheer him up._

"Kya mood sahi karu abhijeet, pure 30 minutes late hain hum, kya soch rahi hogi shreya, ki kaise officers hain, bilkul unprofessional, punctuality naam ki koi cheej nahi." _Daya said staring at his drink._

"Its OK daya, humne koi jaanboojhkar to der nahi kiya na, aur shreya kuch galat nahi soch rahi don't worry.!" _Abhijeet said placing his hand on his shoulder._

 _Just then Supriya spotted duo._

"Are lagta hai ye dono officers abhi aaye hain, ye shreya khud me hi busy hai, aur acp sahab ko bhi hosh nahi apne guests ko attend karne ka, pata nahi kisi ne unhe drink bhi pucha ki nahi, dekhti hu." _She said to herself and moved to duo to greet them , she came near daya, but daya couldn't see her._

"You know abhijeet, ye sab kuch us satsang wale babaji ki wajeh se Hua, yaar, mujhe to inke naam se hi chidh hoti hai, dharam ke naam pe ye faltu ka natak karne ki kya jarurat hai, ye sab satsang aur pooja path wale na, ek number ke bewkoof hote hain. Inki wajeh se sirf logo ka nuksaan hota hai." _Daya was continuously murmuring, while Supriya was fuming in anger., she patted on daya's back._

"Excuse me, kya kaha aapne, pooja path aur satsang karne wale bewkoof hote hain?" _She asked widening her eyes._

 _Daya was already in anger, he burst out on her without knowing who she is._

"Ji aur nahi to kya, 100% bewkoof, dharm aur aastha ke naam par andhvishwas faila rakha hai." _Said daya looking at her, abhijeet tried to calm him down._

"Its OK daya, leave it now."

"Nahi nahi bolne deejiye inhe, jara main bhi to janu, aajkal ki naujawan peedhi ka dharm aur aastha ke bare me kya sochna hai." _Said Supriya crossing her hands near her chest._

"Madam, aajkal ki naujawan peedhi ke paas na dharm aur aastha ke bare me sochne ke alawa aur bhi bahut se kaam hote hain! Aur aap mujhe aise kyun ghoor rahi hain, jaise ki aap kisi dharmik sanstha Ki head hain, aur bas mujhe jel me dalne wali hain, hain kaun aap?" _Asked daya smirking at her_.

"Maa..." _Before Supriya could say something, shreya came to her calling her_. "Maa... Aap yaha, anyway, inse miliye, Sr inspector daya and sr. Inspector abhijeet." _She said pointing at duo_. "aur sir, ye meri maa." _Shreya said hugging her mother from side_.

 _Daya's mouth was left opened, hearing shreya calling that woman_ 'maa' _with whom he was arguing like an idiot just a minute ago. Abhijeet was too shocked, duo exchanged glances. Daya felt dizziness._

"Your maa?" _Uttered daya in disbelief_.

"Yes sir, aur maa, aapko pata hai ye dono papa ke most favorite officers hain. " _shreya said smiling widely._

 _Supriya was still glaring daya, while daya was standing fixing his eyes on the floor._

"Main mil chuki shreya, tumhare papa ke in 2 'most favorite officers' se, wakai, kamaal ke officers hain ye dono. Nice to meet you both, especially you!" _Said Supriya glaring daya and moved from there._

 _Shreya turned to duo._

"Sir, mujhe pata tha, maa aap dono se Milkar bahut khush hogi." _Shreya said happily._

"Hmm wo to hai." _Uttered daya taking a deep breath._

 _Shreya left leaving duo alone. Daya turned to abhijeet._

"Ye kya kar diya abhijeet Maine, Oh God, mujhe jara sa bhi idea nahi tha ki acp sir ke ghar me ye aurat unki wife ho sakti hai. Pehli baar Mrs. Pradyuman se mila aur unhe naraj kar diya." _Said daya sadly._

"Tumne acp sir ki wife ko nahi, shreya ki maa ko naraj kiya hai." _Said abhijeet sipping his drink._

"Ek hi baat hai na yaar.!" _Said daya in a tired voice._

"Ek hi baat nahi hai bhai sahab, kisi ladki ka dil jeetne ka pehla step hota hai uski maa ka dil jeetna, aur tumne to pehle step pe hi rayta faila diya." _Said abhijeet nodding his head in no._

 _Daya held his head in his hands._

"Oh shit! Abhijeet, tum mujhe pehle nahi chup Kara sakte the." _Said daya looking at abhijeet_.

"Kab se to keh raha tha, chup ho jao, chup ho jao, par tum gusse me sunte kaha ho kisi ki, gusse me dimag to kaam karta nahi ki kya badbadaye ja rahe ho." _Said abhijeet_.

"Ab kya karu abhijeet?" _Asked daya in a low voice._

"Are yaar don't worry, hum unhe baad me sambhal lenge, abhi tum sab kuch bhool jao aur sirf shreya par dhyan do." _Said abhijeet patting his back._

 _Daya managed to smile and looked at shreya, who was chatting merrily with the other girls._

"Yaar, its boring, no music, no dance, aisi bhi koi party hoti hai kya.?" _Said pankaj to mayur and Vansh. Shreya heard him and took a mike and came near him._

"Really pankaj, mujhe bhi party thodi boring lag rahi hai, ye lo mike aur ek gana suna do." _Said shreya giving him the mike_.

"Gana, aur main, are shreya mujhe gana wana nahi aata, mayur gayega." _Said pankaj passing the mike to mayur._

"Main nahi Vansh gayega." _Said mayur passing the mike to Vansh._

 _And before that Vansh says something, divya came and snatched the mike from his hand._

"Tum sab to rehne hi do, tum log gane lage to , padosi police bula lenge." _Said divya, all laughed at her comment._

"Mujhe pata hai ki aaj gana kaun gayega, " _divya said moving towards daya_. "Jinki aawaj me jadu hai, one and only humare daya sir." _She exclaimed and handed over the mike to him. Daya was shocked._

"Main" _uttered daya in disbelief._

"Yaayyyyy" _all started cheering him_. "Daya sir... Daya sir... Daya sir."

"Come on daya, sing! " _said abhijeet_

"Nahi abhijeet, aaj nahi, man nahi hai." _Said daya giving the mike back to divya. Everybody was requesting him to sing but he was refusing, he was not ready to sing. Shreya was silently watching all this, she came and took the mike from divya's hand and came in front of daya._

"Sir please!ga deejiye na, ...mere liye!" _she requested so cutely looking into his eyes that he couldn't refuse her. He gently took the mike from her hand and looked at her._

"Please! " _said shreya smiling at him._

"OK" _said daya._

"Yayyyy.." _Everyone clapped for him._

 _Daya was thinking how to start, then he looked at shreya who gave a very cute smile to him, daya smiled back at her, and started singing._

 **"Hmm...mmm...mm...**

 **Jab tu muskurati hai, bijli bhi sharmati hai.**

 **Palke jab uthati hai, duniya thehar jati hai".**

 _Pankaj started whistling, purvi, divya, jaywanti and tarika came and surrounded shreya, and started swaying with the music. Shreya was so much surprised hearing him singing so well, it was totally unexpected for her. Smile on her lips widened gradually._

 _All the male officers came and surrounded daya, and started swaying while clapping for him , daya looked at them and smiled. he moved towards shreya, she blushed and began to move but daya came and blocked her way._

 **"Jab tu muskurati hai, bijli bhi sharmati hai..**

 **Palke jab uthati hai, duniya thehar jati hai,**

 **"There rang ne, there dhang ne, there sang ne Kiya kya,**

 _Daya kept his hand on his chest._

 **"Koi mere dil se puche...**

 **Koi mere dil se puche..**

 _Shreya smiled at him and gestured her hand saying wow. She moved and stood in a corner._

 _Meanwhile daya's eyes fell on Supriya standing in a corner with acp and salunkhe and glaring at him. Daya became nervous and forgot the lines. Abhijeet understood the matter, he came to daya and made him to face shreya not her mother. As daya looked at shreya, he smiled and gained some courage. Shreya clapped for him encouraging him to move ahead. Daya continued..._

 **"Teri do aankhe, mere dono jahan...**

 **Bas gaya inme, jaun ab main kaha..**

 _Shreya began to move..but daya kept singing looking at her._

 **Karke diwana, ab nahi Jana..**

 **Tere pyar me, intejar me, ikraar me hua kya...**

 _Daya came near abhijeet and signalled towards his heart,_

 **"Koi mere dil se puche...**

 **Koi mere dil se puche..**

 _abhijeet patted his back, as he understood his condition very well._

 _All started singing in chorus_

 **"Koi mere dil se puche...**

 **Koi mere dil se puche.."**

 _As the song finished everyone started clapping for daya._

"Papa, aapne kabhi bataya nahi ki daya sir itna achha gana bhi gate hain." _Shreya asked acp while looking at daya. Daya just smiled at her._

"Actually shreya, Maine bhi pehli baar daya ko itne dil se gate huye suna hai. Aaj to kamaal hi kar diya daya." _Said acp patting his back._

"Sir wo to bas aise hi." _Daya said smiling._

"Are Supriya ji aap mere officer ki tareef nahi karengi, itna achha gana gaya usne.?" _Said acp to his wife. Who made a face looking at daya._

"Han, gana wana bahut ho gaya, chaliye sab log aa jaiye, khana lag gaya hai, shreya sab ko lekar aa jao beta." _Said Supriya rudely, daya felt bad but abhijeet put a hand on his shoulder and assured him that everything will be alright._

"Daya sir, abhijeet sir, aaiye khana kha lete hain." _Said shreya, duo smiled at her and followed her to dining table._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you!**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Aww. Daya sir ne shreya ki mom ko anjane me naraj kar diya, lets see aage kya hota hai...**

 **Will try to update soon.**

 **Stay tuned guys, love you all!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016~~~**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _Daya was on his bed, trying to sleep, when his cellphone beeped, he saw a new message from an unknown number, it was:_

" **thank you so much for making the party so beautiful, thank you so much for singing for me, I can't forget your magical voice, you are a way more amazing than I thought,**

 **.**

 **Good night sir!"**

 _Daya was surprised_ , "ye kaun ho sakta hai, kya ye message shreya ne bheja hai, lekin uske paas mera number kaise, kya karu, reply karu ya nahi? Baki sab ka number to mere paas saved hai, except shreya. Matlab ye number shreya ka hi hai, ok...dekhta hu" _He thought and texted back,_

" **thanks for your compliments...**

 **Good night shreya!"**

 _Here shreya got his message and was surprised_ , " daya sir ko kaise pata ki ye main ye hu." _She smiled and texted him back,_ **" aapko kaise pata ki ye main hu?"**

 _Daya smiled, he typed_ , **"it's not a big deal, for Sr. Inspector daya, you know."**

 _Shreya smiled, and typed_ , **"aapse party me baat karne ka chance hi nahi mila, I really wanted to thank you, that's why!"**

 _Daya texted back_ , **"how did you get my number?"**

 _Shreya replied,_ **" it's not a big deal for Inspector shreya, you know!"**

 _Daya could not hide his smile, he replied_ , **"Oh I see, then, see you tomorrow, Inspector Shreya."**

 _Both smiled and slept thinking about each other._

 **Next day, CID beauro.**

 _Daya was working on his desk, but his mind was not in his work, he was waiting for shreya. he was again and again looking at the entrance, but there was no sign of shreya. he thought_ , "ab tak to aa jana chahiye, duty ka pehla din aur itna late, huhh...Acp, pradyuman ki beti hain bhai, baap ka ghar samajh rakha hai, jab man kare tab aao." _He picked up the file in his hand and started moving to and fro, while reading it, meanwhile he dropped down his pen mistakenly, he was about to bent to pick it up, but before that, someone came and picked the pen up and forwarded it towards him._

 _He was astonished to see her, standing there smiling at him._

" good morning sir, your pen!" _she said gently._

" um..thanks, good morning!" _daya said smiling back at her. He could not get his eyes off her face. She was looking extremely beautiful in black shirt tucked inside the dark blue jeans._

 _Both remembered their last night text conversation and smiled at each other, daya was about to say something, when purvi came and interrupted them._

"hey, shreya..first day in beauro, looking smart in formals." _Said purvi dragging her with her._

 _Shreya took a glance of daya, and then turned to purvi_ , "uh, thanks..main late to nahi hui."

"achha hua jo late nahi hui, you know, aaj DCP sir aane wale hain." _Told jaywanti to both of them._

" DCP chitrole, ?" _asked purvi making a face._

"yeah,DCP chitrole!" _told jaywanti disappointedly. But shreya's face lit up hearing his name._

"what, DCP chitrole, matlab, lucky uncle aa rahe hain?" _she asked in happiness._

 _Both purvi and jaywanti were shocked_ , " lucky uncle?" _they asked._

" are han, main unhe ye pet name diya hai, wo kya hai na, papa ke sath kabhi kabhi wo bhi mujhse milne aate the, he loves me so much, and you know, jab bhi wo mujhe mere exams ke liye ya kisi bhi cheej ke liye wish karte hain na, I always get success , he is so lucky for me, that's why I started calling him my lucky uncle, wo party me nahi aaye the, I am so excited , itne dino baad mil rahi hu unse, mujhe yaha dekhkar kitne khush honge wo." _She narrated them excitedly._

 _Both purvi and jaywanti were shocked , they exchanged glances. Meanwhile duo approached them._

" are purvi, jaywanti, get ready to bear the torture, Chitrole aa raha hai." _Said abhijeet walking towards them._

 _Purvi and jaywanti widened their eyes, while shreya was shocked talking him like that about her lucky uncle._

"Chitrole aa raha hai?" she asked confusingly.

 _Purvi tried to cover but daya cut her._

" are shreya, ye Chitrole na humara DCP hai, ek number ka tharki insaan hai, pata nahi DCP kisne bana diya us buddhe ko, hath me gun pakadta hai na to aisa lagta hai, kisi ne langoor ke hatho me angoor pakda diye ho, hahaha..." _he shared a hi-five with abhijeet and both started laughing._

 _Shreya was speechless, she looked at purvi and jaywanti, both gave a helpless look to her. Shreya turned to daya_ , " wakai sir, DCP sir, langoor jaise dikhte hain? Aur kuch bataiye na unke bare me" _she said in a sarcastic tone._

 _Purvi tried to stop them to speak anything further but daya didn't stop. He continued_ , " are shreya kya kya bataye unke bare me, abhi thodi der me mil lena pata chal jayega, kitna bada namuna hai wo, pakka kisi museum se nikal kar bhaga hua..hahaha.." _duo again started laughing._

 _Shreya too gave them a fake smile. Purvi and jaywanti heaved a sigh and nodded in no seeing duo worsening the mess._

" shreya tum acp sir ki beti ho, isliye ye mat sochna ki wo tumhe baksh dega, tumhe wo torture karke hi rahega. God bless you!" _said daya looking at shreya._

 _Shreya smiled widely at him,_ " thank you sir!" _she said in a mocking tone._

 _Just then, DCP came there with ACP pradyuman, all the officers gathered there and saluted him. he looked at shreya and became surprised._

"shreya?" _he exclaimed._

"Shreya nahi sir, inspector shreya, aapki nayi officer!" _shreya said smiling widely at him._

" inspector? Oh my god!" _he said and opened his arms. Shreya went and hugged him._

" lucky uncle! I missed you so much!" _she exclaimed in happiness_.

 _Duo were almost frozen on their place, seeing the scenario, they felt their blood drying. They exchanged glances._

"Lucky uncle?" _duo were shocked._

" to shreya, sare officers se mil liya, kaise lage sab?" _asked dcp._

"han sir, sabse mil liya. Kamaal ke officers hain aapke, you know aapki kitni tareef kar rahe the." _She said looking at daya, daya made a puppy face._

"han mujhe bhi pata hai, kaun meri kitni tareef karta hai, sabse jyada tareef to ye daya hi kar raha hoga hai na." _Said dcp with a fake smile._

"ji sir bikul, aap to soch bhi nahi sakte, kitna pasand karte hain ye sab aapko." _Shreya said glaring at daya, daya lowered his head._

"achha chalo, tum sab kaam karo, hume kuch jaroori kaam hai, hum wo nipta kar aate hain, chalo pradyuman." _Saying this acp and dcp moved from there._

 _As they went shreya turned to duo._

"main ..main abhi aaya..." _saying this abhijeet left from there leaving daya alone to face shreya's angry glare._

 _Daya was silently standing there, shreya gave him a look and just went away from there. Daya turned to purvi and jaywanti_ , " tum dono bata nahi sakti thi mujhe ki wo chitrole shreya ka uncle hai, kya kya bol dala maine, ab shreya na jane kya soch rahi hogi mere bare me." _Said daya nodding his head._

"sir hum to kabse aapko ishare kar rahe the ki, chup rahiye, par aap to bas bole hi ja rahe the." _Said jaywanti in a low voice._

" han han theek hai, sari galti meri, jao tum log kaam karo, aur mujhe sochne do ki ab main kya karu. Bas meri naukari na chali jaye, ufff!" _Daya said and moved to his desk_.

 _Kavin, sachin and nikhil came and directly went to shreya, who was discussing something with divya_.

"Hey shreya!" _tro said in unison, shreya immediately got up from her seat._

"hi, ..good morning sir!" _she said with a fake smile._

"are shreya, sir, in dono ko bolo, mujhe nahi, just say nikhil...you can also call me nik, if you like" _Nikhil said and forwarded his hand._

 _Shreya looked at his hand and then put a file in his hands_ , "hi nik, well if you don't mind please, ye file record room me rakh doge." _She said with a wide smile._

 _Kavin , sachin and divya giggled at him, nikhil said nothing and smiled back at her_ , "why not, jaisa tum kaho, abhi rakh kar aata hu."

 _As nikhil went sachin turned to shreya_ , "shreya tumhe yaha koi problem to nahi ho rahi, koi bhi problem ho, turant mujhse kehna, I am always there for you." _He said in extra sweet voice._

 _Shreya nodded her head_ , "no sir, not at all, mujhe to koi problem nahi hai, but becahri jay ko problem hai, dekhiye na kitna sara kaam pada hai uski desk pe, main usi ke help kar rahi thi, agar aap meri help karna chahte hain to, jay ki help kar deejiye, ek hi baat hai na sir." _Shreya said sweetly looking at jaywanti._

 _Sachin was shocked_ , " umm..hm..han, why not, jaywanti ki help karna, tumhari help karna ek hi baat to hai, main bikul kar deta hu." _He said and smiled at her._

 _Jaywanti came and handed over all her files to sachin and mouthed a thank you with a wide smile and left . sachin flashed a fake smile to shreya and moved to his desk with those files._

 _Now it was kavin's turn, he moved his hand through his hair and turned to shreya,_ " shreya, you know, black tumpe bahut suit karta hai, black mera favourite colour hai." _He said smiling at her._

 _Shreya was getting bore with their flirting, she turned to him and smiled_ , "oh really sir, but you know, black mera favourite nahi hai, jis din mera mood kharab hota hai na us din main black pehanti hu, aur jis din main black pehanti hu na, us din kisi na kisi ko mera left hand ka special punch jaroor milta hai." _Shreya said showing him her left hand. Divya giggled_ , _kavin moved one step back_ , "achha, aaj tumhara mood kharab hai, koi baat nahi, main hu na sab theek kar dunga, sham ko mere sath coffee peene chalogi, tumhara mood bilkul theek ho jayega, aur han aaj se black mat pehanna." _He said , shreya glared at him, she was about to say something when daya came and interrupted them_.

" kavin, come with me, ek jaroori kaam hai." _He said to kavin and did not forget to take a glance at shreya. shreya turned and pretended to talking with divya._

" sure sir, chaliye kaha chalna hai." _Kavin said and left with daya._

 _As they went, shreya sat down on her seat and heaved a sigh_ , "uff!...I am fed up."

 _Here kavin and daya were searching a man. Daya stopped the car at a place and turned to kavin,_ " kavin, tum is side ki sari stalls aur shops par iski photo dikhao, dekho koi pehchanta hai kya, main aage dekhta hu." _Kavin nodded and got down from the car, and moved to the shops. Here daya moved ahead in the car_

 _Daya was driving the car, when he spotted another car coming towards him, the driver was reversing the car, without taking care of the vehicles behind . daya was shocked, he yelled at the driver_ , "hello, dekh ke reverse karo bhai." _But the driver did not pay any heed to him and within some seconds that car came and bumped into daya's car. Daya gritted his teeth and stepped out of the car and went to that driver, he knocked the screen of the window_ , " hello..tumhe dikhai nahi deta, gadi se bahar niklo, jaldi." _He yelled at the driver._

 _The driver lowred the glass screen and looked at daya angrily. Daya was shocked to see a middle aged woman on the driver seat. Daya nodded his head in no and turned to that woman_ , " oho..to aap chala rahi hain car, aunti ji ,jab car theek se chalani nahi aati to kyun hath lagati hain steering ko? Apne sath sath dusro ki jaan bhi musibat me dal rahi hain."

 _The woman glared him from toe to head_ , " who the hell are you, kisne kaha ki mujhe gadi chalani nahi aati han? Aur ye Auntie ji kisko bola han, main tumhe auntie lagti hu, badtameej."

 _Daya was shocked with her sudden burst out_ , " dekhiye, aap janti nahi main kaun hu, aap pehle driving seekhiye, phir gadi ko hath lagaiye, abhi sirf warning de raha hu, dobara agar aap mujhe gadi chalati hui mili, to ye aap ke liye theek nahi hoga, aap road par chalne wale har insaan ke liye ek khatra hain, samjhi aap. Aur aapko auntie nahi bolu to kya bolu, aaj eri dadi jinda hoti to wo bhi aapse young hoti, huhh!" _daya said angrily and moved towards his car._

 _The woman glared him with her mouth opened, she yelled back at him,_ "are tum hote kaun ho mujhe warning dene wale, bewkoof insaan, ek aurat se baat karne ki tameej nahi tumhe, mujhe auntie bolta hai, are auntie hogi teri maa, huhh...mujhe warning dene aaya bada, janta nahi main kaun hu..dekh lungi main tumhe..huhh _!" she was shouting at him, daya was fed up with her, he was about to say something but just then kavin called him, he drove away from there, and returned where kavin was doing enquiry._

"han kavin, kya hua, kuch pata chala us aadmi ke bare me.?" _He asked_

"han sir, is paan wale ne dekha hai use" _told kavin._

"theek hai, ise humare sath beauro lekar chalo, aur achhe se puchtach karo" _Both daya and kavin along with that man headed back to beauro._

 **After sometime in beauro**.

 _Shreya was updating the database, when daya approached her._

"umm..shreya." _he said , shreya looked up at him._

"yes sir, kya baat hai?" _she asked._

" shreya, wo subeh maine dcp sir ke bare me jo kuch kaha..." _shreya cut him in between_

" achha achha wo...kya kaha tha aapne, wo tharki hain , sanki hain..unke hath me revolver, jaise langoor ke hath me angoor, aur kya..han..wo museum se bhage huye namune hain...right, ..don't worry sir, main unhe kuch nahi bataungi." _She said looking at him._

" shreya, I am really sorry, mujhe nahi pata tha ki, tum unko pehle se janti ho aur...matlab, I know you are hurt." _He said looking down, shreya smiled at him_.

"its alright sir, aur agar aapko pata hota ki main unhe pehle se janti hu to, app jhooth mooth me unki tareef karte, jo ki aur bhi galat hai, isee behtar hai ki aap wahi bole jo aapke liye sach hai, I don't mind, dcp sir jaise bhi hain, wo dil se itne bure nahi hain, main janti hu." _She said softly._

" matlab tumne bura nahi mana, thank God, waise shreya I am sorry but, dcp sir Tharki to hain, mano ya na mano." _He said and quickly moved from there without waiting for her reaction._

 _Shreya was shocked_ , "sir?" _but he ignored her completely, shreya nodded her head in no, and could not stop herself from smiling at him. She said to herself_ , "tharki wo nahi, aap hain daya sir."

 _Just then an woman entered beauro, freddy stopped her._

"ji madam, kisse milne hai?" _he asked._

" acp pradyuman se milna hai mujhe." _She said removing her sunglasses._

 _Acp came out_ , "han freddy, kaun aaya hai." _He looked at the woman and a sweet smile came on his lips_ , " hey, maya...tum yaha, kaisi ho?"

"I am perfectly fine, jeeja ji, bas aapse milne ke liye wait nahi ho raha tha, to main seedhe yahi chali aayi." _She said smiling_ , "waise shreya kaha hai, kuch jyada kaam to nahi karwa rahe aap meri princess se?"

 _Shreya heard her voice and ran to her_ , " wooo...Maya masi aap yaha, kab aayi aap?" _she said and hugged her tightly._

" bas bas..abhi abhi aayi hu, supriya jiji ne bataya ki aap dono yaha ho, to bas seedha yahi chali aayi. Hmm...inspector shreya, kya baat hai meri princess ke upar itni badi responsibility han." _She said pulling her cheeks._

" are masi, aapki princess ab bachhi nahi rahi, aap aao, sabse milwati hu main aapko."

 _She said and dragged her with herself and started introducing her with everyone, just then daya came there, as he noticed maya, his eyes popped out._

"are daya sir, inse miliye, ye meri masi hain, bachpan se inhone hi mujhe pala hai, mom aur dad se jyada maya masi pyar karti hain mujhse." _She said introducing her, as maya looked at daya, her eyes turned red._

" ye badtameej insaan yaha kya kar raha hai,?" _she yelled, everyone became shocked._

" masi ye daya sir hain, Sr inspector daya, aap aise kyun keh rahi hain?" _shreya asked in confusion._

" ye aur sr inspector, are ise cid officer kisne bana diya, ise pata nahi how to treat a woman, shreya , you know isne mere sath road pe kitni badtameeji ki, isne mujhe auntie kaha." _She was boiling in anger._ , "tu aise officer ke sath kaam kaise karti hai?" she said .

" what?" _shreya was shocked, she looked at daya. Who was standing there silently, he came ahead and looked at maya_.

"mam please shant ho jaiye, galti aapki hi thi, aap galat tarike se gadi reverse kar rahi thi, to bas maine..mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap shreya ki masi hain, aur maine aapke sath koi badtameeji nahi ki, auntie kehna badtameeji to nahi." _daya said, maya glared him. Shreya took a deep breath and dragged daya in a corner._

" sir please, aap chup rahiye, main masi ko samjhati hu, koi unhe auntie bole, ye unhe bikul pasand nahi, she is very short tempered, don't worry, main unhe samjha lungi." _She whispered to daya. And came back to maya._

" masi, jane deejiye na, maaf kar deejiye unhe, anjane me unse galti ho gayi, aap mere sath aaiye na, kitni sari baate karni hain aapse." _Shreya said and dragged her away from daya to control the situation._

 _Pradyuman , who was silently watching the scenario, came and put a hand on his shoulder._

" daya, maya ki bato ka bura mat manna...tum apni jageh bilkul theek the, bas tumhe use auntie nahi kehna chahiye tha." _He said softly_.

"sir, aaj se main inhe to kya, apni auntie ko bhi auntie nahi kahuga." _He said in a crying voice._

 _Abhijeet too came and consoled daya._

 _Here kavin , sachin and nikhil were discussing about maya._

" baap re ye shreya ki masi, to ekdum toofan hain yaar." _Said sachin._

"hmm...bechare daya sir, aaj to unka din hi kharab lagta hai." _Said nikhil sadly._

" you know, main to shreya ki masi ko dekhte hi samajh gaya tha ki wo kya cheej hain, daya sir ko lagta hai sikhana padega ki aurato ko kaise handle karna chahiye." _Said kavin_ .

" achha, tu daya sir ko sikhayega, pehle khud to seekh le, shreya ke samne teri ek nahi chalti, tu uske samne kitna bhi style maar le, wo tujhe bhaav nahi dene wali." _Said sachin._

" are kaise nahi degi bhaw, abhi to shuruaat hai, dekhte raho main kya karta hu." _Said kavin_.

" sir, aap kya karenge, chodiye, shreya aapke bas ki baat nahi, junior hai aapki, aapki daal nahi galne wali uske samne." _Nikhil said laughing at him._

" beta , tum bas dekhte raho, bas shreya pat jaye na, phir to CID par raaj hoga mera, acp sir ki beti, dcp ki laadli, shreya ke sath mujhe apna future bahut bright najar aa raha hai." _Said kavin dreamingly._

" oye bas kar, jyada ho raha hai, shreya tere bas ki nahi hai, use mere liye chod de." _Said sachin._

"kisne kaha mere bas ki nahi hai, aisi baat hai to chalo, shart laga lo, agle 2 hafto ke andar andar shreya ko pata ke dikhauga. Kya bolte ho, aur shreya ke hatho tum dono ko rakhi badhwauga." _Said kavin._

" lagi shart, dekhte hain shreya kiske paas aati hai, hum teeno me se shreya kisi ek ke paas hi aayegi, baki ke do shreya se rakhi badhwayege." _Said nikhil and all the three betted to impress her within 2 weeks._

 _._

.

.

.

 **A/N: here I am with the new update, tell me how it was?**

 **Baki ke teen officers jaha shreya ko impress karne ki jam kar koshish kar rahe hain, wahi daya sir anjaane me har us insaan se panga lete ja rahe hain jo shreya ka karibi hai. Pehle shreya ki mom, phir dcp sir, phir shreya ki masi..ufff..**

 **Kya unki ye galtiyan aage chalkar unki love story ke liye khatra ban jayegi.**

 **So lets see, aage kya hota hai, kaun shreya ko impress karne ke liye kya kya karta hai, aur shreya kisse impress ho pati hai.**

 **See you soon guys, stay tuned, love you all.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR once again.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Shreya was engrossed in her file, but her loose hairs were interrupting her frequently dancing on her face, she tucked her hair behind her ear with one hand holding the file. Daya was busy in his own work when his eyes eventually fell on shreya struggling with her hairs. He could see her in a zoomed view, her large glittering eyes, decorated beautifully with kohl, her soft red lips moving slowly while reading the file. Daya left the computer screen and sat down in a relax position without moving his eyes away from her. Shreya was fed up with her hairs; she took the pen lying on the desk and tucked it in her hair shaping into a bun. She turned and unknowingly her eyes moved to daya's desk, only to find daya already staring at her, as soon their eyes met, daya quickly moved his gaze and pretended to engaged in his work. Shreya blushed slightly as she caught him stealing glances at her, she came on her desk; smiled once again looking at him and engaged herself in her work, still feeling his stare on her._

 _Daya and shreya's story had still not started but sachin, nikhil and kavin were trying every possible way to impress shreya and win the bet. But shreya was clearly ignoring all of them._

"yaar, college me chutkiyon me ladkiyan pata leta tha main, lekin ye acp sir ki beti, badi hi tough hai yaar." Said kavin keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Beta, ladki tough na ho to patane ka maja hi kya hai, mujhe idea mil gaya hai ki acp sir ki beti ko kaise impress Karna hai." _Said sachin with a confident grin_.

"Achha, kya idea sir?" _Nikhil asked curiously._

"Beta, ladki ko impress Karna hai to pehle uski maa ko impress Karo, aur mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki Mrs. Pradyuman ko kaise impress Karna hai." _Sachin said winking at both kavin and nikhil, who were really confused._

 _Here shreya's mother, Supriya came to visit the temple. She took the plate and came before the idle of God. She closed her eyes and started praying. As she finished her prayer, she opened her eyes, and turned to go, but stopped seeing the young gentleman worshipping the God. The man was about to go, when Supriya stopped him._

"Uh..excuse me.. Aap...?" _She began but the man cut her_.

"Are Mrs pradyuman, aap yaha, nice to meet you. Aapne pehchana nahi mujhe, Insp. Sachin from Cid." _Sachin said joining his hands._

"Oh..han, pehchana, par beta aap yaha? Mandir me ?" _She asked surprisingly._

"Ji han, kya main mandir me nahi aa sakta? In fact main to yaha roj aata hu. Bina bhagwan ki pooja kiye mere din ki shuruaat hi nahi hoti." _Sachin said pointing at the idle of the God._

 _Supriya was looking at him in disbelief._

"Are, ye leejiye prasad." _Sachin said, and Supriya smiled at him_.

"Unbelievable...aap ek cid officer ho, bahut busy rehte hoge, pooja ke liye roj samay kaise nikal lete ho aap?" _She asked walking towards the exit along with him._

"Mam, kaisi baate kar rahi hain aap, ye zindagi bhagwan ki di hui hai. Kya unhi ki di hui zindagi se hum unhi ke liye thoda sa waqt nahi nikal sakte?" _Said sachin._

"Kya baat hai. Bahut khushi hui mujhe ye dekh kar ki aap jaise log bhi hain is duniya me. Warna aajkal ke bachhe ( _recalling daya)_ wo to pooja path ko bakwas samajhte hain. Unke paas bhagawan ki bhakti ke liye samay hi nahi." _Said Supriya making a face._

"Mam, apni apni soch hai logo ki, ab hum kisi ko jabardasti to nahi kar sakte na." _Said sachin descending down the stairs._

"Beta, aapke parents ne to bahut achhe sansakar diye hain aapko. Aur kaun kaun hai aapki family me?" _She asked adjusting her pallu._

"Ji bas maa aur pitaji. Main to duty pe nikal jata hu, bechare wo dono ghar pe baithkar bore hote rehte hain. Humesha mujhse yahi kehte rehte hain ki ek bahu la do. Par kya karu koi achhi ladki milti hi nahi ." _sachin said blushing a little._

 _Supriya smiled,_ "don't worry beta, aapke liye to ladkiyon ki line lag jayegi. Aakhir aap ke jaise sanskari ladke milte hi kaha hain aajkal." _Supriya said smilingly._

"Mam, ab aapne keh diya to koi na koi achhi ladki mil hi jayegi. Achha namaste ab main chalta hu, aagya deejiye, warna late ho jaunga." _He said and quickly bent and touched her feet. Supriya was extremely impressed with him._

"Kitna seedha, sachha aur sanskari ladka hai. Bilkul waisa jaisa main apni shreya ke liye chahti hu." _She admired sachin and smiled thinking about shreya and blessed him._

 _As Supriya went, sachin almost jumped in happiness as he knew that he had impressed her. Kavin and nikhil who were hiding behind the car were shocked they came to sachin._

"Kya baat hai sir, maan gaye, shreya ki maa to ekdum lattu hi ho gayi aap par." _Said nikhil ._

"Han yaar, teer bilkul sahi nishane par laga hai. Ye idea pehle mere dimag me kyun nahi aaya." _Said kavin ._

 _Just then they heard a voice they turned and looked in that direction. It was Supriya talking to someone._

"Offo... Maya mujhe tere sath aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Sambhal kar chalana gadi." _Said Supriya getting into the car._

"Oh come on didi... Sabko aisa kyun lagta hai ki main achhi gadi nahi chala sakti. Us din us cid wale ne mujhe warning di, aur aaj tum bhi." _said Maya starting the car._

 _Kavin, sachin and nikhil all were listening to them hiding behind a car. Kavin got an idea._

"Oh ye to shreya ki masi hain. Maya auntie. Inhone hi shreya ko paal poskar bada kiya . she is her second mom. To beta sachin tumne shreya ki maa ko impress kiya, ab dekho main uski auntie ko impress karuga. I am sure shreya usi se shadi karegi jise Maya auntie choose karegi. Aur wo hu main." _He said raising his collar._

"Kya , aur main kya karuga. Main kise impress karu?" _Said nikhil._

"Beta tu rehne de, tujhse nahi ho payega." _Said both kavin and sachin and shared a hi-five laughing at nikhil._

 _Here in bureau shreya waschatting with divya and purvi._

 _"_ Purvi, maine suna abhijeet sir has some special feelings for Dr. Tarika. Is it true?" _Shreya asked with curiosity._

"Yeah... Its true, everybody knows that. They are in a relationship for almost 5 years and next week unki to engagement bhi hone wali hai." _Told purvi excitedly._

"Oh, that's really superb." _Shreya said happily._ "and daya sir, unki bhi koi girlfriend hai?" _She asked._

"Are nahi, daya sir to abhi bhi single hain. But tum kyun puch rahi ho? Kahi tum daya sir me interested to nahi, wo itne dashing Jo hain." _Said divya winking at shreya._

"Divyaaaa... aisi koi baat nahi hai. Main to bas aise hi puch rahi thi, general information ke liye." _Said shreya biting her lips._

"Achha ji...general information? Sab pata hai hume, yaad hai divya daya sir ne kitna romantic gana gaya tha, shreya ki request pe." _Said purvi teasingly._

"Han yaad hai aur madam kaise blush kar rahi thi daya sir ko dekh kar." _Said divya with a naughty grin._

"Stop it guys! Unhone sirf gana gaya, isme kya badi baat hai. Tum log bhi na baat ko kaha se kaha le ja rahe ho." _Shreya said jerking her head._

"Bahut badi baat hai shreya, I think he likes you." _Said purvi._

"Purviii ..kuch bhi?" _Shreya said hiding her blush._

"Kuch bhi nahi, I can prove it." _Said purvi confidently._

"Achha... Wo kaise?" _Asked shreya._

"Dekho... Abhi hum logo ko 2 alag alag teams me investigation pe Jana hai. Ek ko daya sir lead kar rahe hain aur dusri ko abhijeet sir. Main jakar unse puchugi ki hum kiska sath jaye, to dekhna daya sir jhat se tumhe apne sath chalne ko bolege." _Said purvi excitedly_

"No way... Main nahi manti." _Shreya said nodding her head._

"Nahi manti, to chalo abhi prove ho jayega." _Purvi said and dragged shreya with her._

 _Here duo were discussing something when purvi, divya and shreya came there._

"Sir, ready to go? Hum puchne aaye the ki hume kiska sath Jana hai?" _Purvi asked to abhijeet._

"Abhijeet tum purvi, Freddy aur Vansh ko lekar niklo. Shreya, you come with me. Aur divya jara nikhil ko bhi bhejna." _Daya said instantly without looking at shreya_.

 _But shreya was shocked, she looked at purvi and divya, they both were trying to control their smiles. Purvi asked shreya through eyes_ , "now what say?". _Shreya couldn't hide her smile, she looked at daya and blushed._

 _Shreya went with daya. Nikhil and pankaj were also with them. All the way shreya was continuously stealing glances at him._ "Does he really like me?" _Thought shreya staring at him._

 _They reached a mall for investigation. Everybody moved in different directions._

 _Daya was moving ahead when he spotted a young girl around 16-17 years surrounding with some boys. They were teasing her. The girl was looking scared. She was holding a guitar in her hand. Seeing the scenario daya became angry. He moved towards the girl._

"What's the problem? Kyun pareshan kar rahe ho is ladki ko." _daya asked folding his sleeves._

 _But the boys were really wicked. They didn't stop and continued teasing the girl without listening to daya. Now daya became hyper. He slapped them tightly and gave a hard punch on their faces. The girl was too scared now. She tried to stop daya._

"Dekhiye, ruk jaiye, mat mariye inhe, Jane deejiye." _She said stopping daya._

 _But daya didn't listen to her. He kept on beating those boys. One of the boys attacked daya from behind. Daya in order to hit him back snatched the guitar from her hand and hit the boy with it. The next moment her guitar was lying on the floor in two pieces. The boys got scared and ran away. Till now lot of people were gathered there. Shreya, nikhil and pankaj too reached there_.

"Sir kya hua?" _Asked nikhil._

"Kuch nahi nikhil, kuch badmash is bechari ko sare aam ched rahe the. " _said daya pointing at the girl. Who was sobbing silently seeing her broken guitar. Shreya looked at the girl and became shocked._

"Sweety? Tu yaha?" _Shreya said and went near her._

 _Nikhil, pankaj and daya exchanged glances._

"Shreya , you know her?" _Asked daya surprisingly._

 _Sweety hugged shreya and started crying. Shreya consoled her hugging her back_. "Sir ye sweety hai, my cousin sister, Maya masi ki beti." _Told shreya,_ "sweety relax, everything is alright." _Shreya said patting her head._

"Sweety don't cry, wo sab bhaag gaye." _Daya tried to make her calm down._

"Sweety, shhhh...dekh wo sab bhaag gaye, daya sir ne maarkar bhaga diya unhe. Say thank you to him." _Shreya said looking at daya._

 _Sweety separated and burst out on daya,_ "thank you my foot! di... This man is so cruel. Isne mera guitar Tod diya. He used my guitar to hit them. How can anybody use a musical instrument in any kind of violence? I hate violence, and I hate him too. Aur aap bol rahi ho main ise thank you bolu? Huhh...never ever...I hate him." _Yelled sweety holding the two pieces of her guitar._

 _Daya was shocked so as shreya._

"Sweety... Ye kaisi baate kar rahi hai tu. Daya sir ne jaanboojhkar tera guitar nahi toda. Wo to bas tujhe un badmash ladko se bacha rahe the. Tujhe unhe thanks bolna chahiye aur tu ulta unhi par chilla rahi hai." _Shreya said scolding sweety._

"Mujhe un badmasho se bacha rahe the, aise? Itna Tod for karke, itni maar peet aur violence. di aapko pata hai na mujhe violence bilkul pasand nahi. Aur koi mere guitar ko hath bhi lagaye to main bardasht nahi kar pati, aur aapke daya sir ne to mere guitar ke tukde tukde kar diye." _She said glaring at daya who was standing there cursing his luck._

"Sweety... Tu galat samajh rahi hai.." _Shreya tried to make her understand but sweety glared daya once again and left from there angrily._

 _Nikhil saw her going_."kamaal ki ladki hai shreya ki cousin. Lagta hai shreya isse bahut pyar karti hai. To agar sweety ko impress kar liya jaye to shayad meri baat ban sakti hai. Kabhi guitar bajana sikha tha, shayad aaj hi ke din kaam aane ke liye" _He thought and smiled at himself._

 _Daya felt bad with sweety's behavior and her harsh words. Shreya too was feeling bad for daya. They exchanged glances but said nothing and got busy in their investigation._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: extremely sorry guys, for such a delayed update, I was too busy.**

 **So, the three officers have planned to impress the three ladies of shreya's family. And all of them hate daya in some or other way. Lets see…kavin, sachin aur nikhil kya karne wale hain ab. Kiski hogi jeet aur kiski hogi haar.**

 **Shreya have started feeling for daya, lekin dareya ki story aage kaise badhegi..ye sab janne ke liye..keep reading…**

 **Love you all…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Daya and shreya both were too busy throughout the day. They didn't get a chance to sit back and have a talk. In evening when shreya was leaving, daya approached her._

"Shreya... Ek minute!" _He said calling her from behind._

 _Shreya was about to open the car door, but she stopped with his voice and turned to him,_ "han sir... Kya baat hai?" _She asked closing the door back._

"Umm...shreya, tum ghar ja rahi ho, can you please come with me just for a minute?" _He asked hesitantly._

 _Shreya was confused_ , "sure sir, lekin kaha?" _She asked looking at him._

"Wo meri car ke paas, ek chota sa kaam tha, please?" _He said pointing in the direction where he had parked his car._

 _Shreya looked in that direction and nodded her head, she followed daya and both reached near daya's car._

"Sir , kya baat hai?" _She asked softly._

"Shreya... wo... ek minute" _he said and opened the back door of his car and took out a guitar kept on his backseat._

 _Shreya was surprised to see a new packed guitar in his hands._ "Sir, ye guitar kis liye _?" She asked confusingly._

"Shreya, ye sweety ke liye. Anjaane me hi sahi but maine uska dil dukhaya hai, uska guitar tod diya maine. Main bas ye keh raha tha ki ye tum sweety ko de dena." _He said looking at the guitar in his hands._

 _Shreya was totally shocked_. "Sir aapne sweety ke liye naya guitar kharida? Iski kya jarurat thi?" _She asked looking at daya._

"Jarurat thi shreya, agar main apni kisi galti ko sudhar sakta hu to, sudhar lena chahiye, wahi kar raha hu. Sweety ko hurt karke mujhe bahut bura lag raha tha. Tum please ye sweety ko de dena." _He said handing over the guitar to shreya._

 _Shreya took the guitar in her hands_. " lekin sir main kyun, ye aapne kharida hai to aap hi sweety ko kyun nahi de dete? Uski aapse narajgi bhi door ho jayegi." _Shreya said smiling at him._

"Nahi shreya, sweety mere hath se kabhi nahi legi. Aur tum use ye bolna ki ye tumne kharida hai. Agar use pata chala ki ye guitar maine lakar diya to wo ise uthakar phek degi. Tum mere liye itna kar sakti ho na please." _Daya said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya was speechless. She felt extremely bad for him. She kept on looking at him. She nodded her head. Daya smiled at her. She too gave him a sad smile. Daya left from there and shreya was standing with the guitar admiring daya._

"Oh no...its too large.. I want that left one... Yes yes that one" _Maya said pointing out one of the sunglasses. She was wandering here and there in search of a suitable sunglass for herself. But since last 2 hours she couldn't get what she wanted._

"Can you please show me some stylish sunglasses?" _A new customer asked standing just beside Maya. Maya turned to look up at him._

 _The man too looked at her and he became surprised seeing Maya there._

"Arey, madam aap yaha?" _He asked surprisingly._

"Sorry?" _Said Maya making a face._

"Oh, lagta hai aapne mujhe pehchana nahi, main Cid se inspector Kavin. Shreya ka colleague and friend." _Kavin said forwarding his hand._

 _Maya confusingly looked at him_ , "oh nice to meet you." _She said shaking his hand._

"Mam...kamaal hai, you know jab shreya ne bataya ki aap uski masi hain to main to hairan hi ho gaya tha. " _said kavin looking at her._

"Why?" _Asked Maya glaring at him._

"Mam, mujhe laga aap shreya ki friend ya phir uski badi Behan hogi. Aapko dekh kar kahi se nahi lagta ki aap shreya ki masi ho sakti hain. I mean you look so young." _Kavin said and looked at Maya to read out her expressions._

 _Maya looked at him,_ "really?"

"Of course mam." _Kavin said happily as he found Maya pleased with his flattering._

 _Maya smiled broadly at him,_ "oh come on, you naughty boy! Achha kya naam bataya?" _She asked looking at him._

"Ji kavin" _kavin said in a sweet voice._

"Oh yeah kavin, waise you are quite handsome." _Said Maya. Kavin smiled shyly_. "Achha... Jara batana inme se kaun sa design achha lagega mujhpe, I am so confused, samajh me hi nahi aata, kaun sa lu?" _She said showing him some designs of sunglasses._

"Oh yes, of course" _kavin said and started observing the glasses_. "Mam, You know what, left side se aapke face, madhuri deekhit jaisa hai, aur aapka forehead hema malini jaisa, aapki nose rekha jaisi aur aapke face cut oval shape me hai, Angelina Jolie jaisa. To aapke features ke hisab se to aapke upar ye wala design best suit karega." _He said showing her one of the glasses._

 _Till now Maya was fully impressed with his buttering. She didn't gave much attention to the glasses and picked that one up_. " I think you're right. This is what I was longing for."

 _Kavin smiled at his success as he knew Maya had been impressed with her_. "Ok mam , main chalta hu." _He said and acted like leaving._

"Are are...listen boy.." _Maya stopped calling him back_ , "thank God ki Cid me tumhare jaise cool bande bhi hain." _She said smiling at him._

"Oh thank you, waise shreya ne aapko mera bare me bataya nahi, we are good friends. Humari kafi jamti hai." _Kavin said moving his hand in his hair._

"Jamegi kyun nahi, tum ho hi aise. Meri shreya ke dost tumhare jaise awesome hi hote hain. Waise tumhari family me kaun kaun hai?" _Maya asked sweetly._

"Ji bas, main aur mere mom dad, dad ka khud ka business hai, aur mom ghar pe akele baith ke bore hoti rehti hain. Bas yahi kehti rehti hain ki main jaldi se shadi karke unke liye ek bahu la du. Ab aap hi bataiye, aajkal achhi ladkiyan milti kaha hai." _Kavin said in disappointment._

"Achha to kaisi ladki chahiye tumhe." _Maya asked smiling at him._

"Ji bas, ye samajh leejiye ki aap hi ki tarah khoobsurat, intelligent, aur modern ho. " _kavin said blushing._

 _Maya smiled at him and thought_ , "mere jaisi khoobsurat, intelligent aur modern to sirf meri pyari shreya hai. Ye dono dost bhi hain aur colleagues bhi, wow..I think inki Jodi to jamegi. Main deedi aur jeeja ji se bhi baat karungi." _She came out of her thoughts._ " achha, meri jaisi ladki milna to thoda mushkil hai, but phir bhi I wish ki tumhe meri jaisi ladki jaroor mile." _She said and went from there patting his cheek._

 _Kavin was standing there touching his cheek, when nikhil and sachin came there who were hidden behind._

"Kya baat hai kavin, aakhirkar masi ji par jaal phenk hi diya." _Sachin said looking at Maya who was going towards her car._

"Han sir, aur lagta hai masi ji jaal me phas bhi gayi hain." _Nikhil said praising kavin_.

"Beta apna to naam hi kafi hai, ab meri tateef hi karta rahega ya apna bhi kuch jugad lagayega. " _kavin said looking at nikhil._

"Aap uski chinta mat kariye sir, jugad to maine laga liya hai, bas aap log dekhte jaiye nikhil shukla ka kamaal." _Nikhil said raising his collar._

 _Shreya reached at home, sweety opened the door. She was surprised to see shreya standing with a guitar._

"Shreya didu... Ye guitar kiske liye?" _Sweety asked shreya._

 _Shreya smiled and entered the house_. "Is ghar me tere alawa aur kisi ko guitar bajana aata hai kya?"

 _Sweety ran and stopped in front of her_ , "matlab ye mere liye? Didu aapne mere liye naya guitar kharida? Aww my didu you are the best... Love you." _Sweety said taking the guitar from shreya's hand._

"Ab khush hai na tu?" _Shreya asked looking at her._

"Ha didu, bahut khush. Aap mera kitna khayal rakhti ho. Aur ek wo aapke daya sir.. Huhh..wo mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. So cheap!" _Sweety said shrugging her shoulder._

 _This was too much for shreya. She couldn't bear this. She yelled at sweety_. "Sweety! Mind your language. Tujhe tera guitar mil gaya na, ab apna muh band kar aur ja yaha se. Aur dobara main daya sir ke bare me kuch bhi ulta seedha nahi sunna chahti, got it?" _Yelling at sweety shreya moved from there._

 _Sweety was dumbstruck seeing shreya's angry eyes. She had never yelled at her for any reason. And today she bursted out on her just because she said something wrong to one of her senior officer. She jerked her head and concentrated on her guitar._

 _Here shreya came in her room. She changed and got freshened up. She threw herself on the bed. She was moving her fingers in her hair and recalling the whole day. But her mind got stuck on daya._

"Daya sir ko kitna bura laga hoga. Sweety ko unse is tarah se baat nahi karni chahiye thi. Wo to kitne achhe hain." _She said and paused, a sweet smile appeared on her lips realizing what she just said,_ "really daya sir aap bahut achhe hain, ya phir shayad mujhe bahut achhe lagne lage hain." _She blushed and changed her side, now she was lying on the bed on her stomach. She grabbed her phone and decided to text daya._

 _Here abhijeet and daya were enjoying their dinner somewhere outside. Daya went to pay the bills leaving his cellphone on the table. Just then shreya's message received on his cellphone. Abhijeet just glanced at the cellphone and he became surprised seeing a message from shreya. He took a glance at daya who was busy in paying the bills. A naughty smile cane on his lips, he grabbed daya's cellphone and opened the message._

 **"Daya sir, aapse baat karne ka time nahi mila bureau me. Baat bhi kuch jyada nahi thi bas kuch kehna tha, kahu?"**

 _Abhijeet again glanced at daya, he was still busy. Abhijeet rolled his eyes, and decided to do some naughtiness. He texted back._

 **"Shreya, kehna to mujhe bhi bahut kuch hai tumse, lekin philhal tum bolo kya kehna chahti ho?"**

 _Shreya almost jumped in happiness seeing daya's quick and sweet reply. She texted,_

 **"Sir, you know aap bahut achhe hain."**

 _Abhijeet couldn't hide his smile, seeing shreya's message. He texted back,_

 **"Achha, tumhe kaise pata chala?"**

 _Shreya laughed at daya's reply._

 **"Sir aap bhi na, I am not joking, main janti hu, log sirf aapko upar se jante hain, par main janti hu aap upar se jaise bhi hain par dil se bahut achhe hain."**

 _Abhijeet was smiling reading her texts. He was thinking what to type next, just then shreya texted again._

 **"Par sir aapko bhi kuch kehna tha na... Kahiye!"**

 _Shreya texted, she was excited to know what daya want to say. She was eagerly waiting for daya's reply._

 _Abhijeet again smiled mischievously and texted back,_

 **"Shreya, you know maine tumhari jaisi ladki pehle kabhi nahi dekhi. Jis din se maine tumhe dekha hai na humesha tumhare bare me hi sochta rehta hu."**

 _Shreya read it and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed at her own and texted back._

 **"Achha...kya main jaan sakti hu ki aap mere bare me kya sochte rehte hain?"**

 _Shreya texted and sat back waiting for his reply holding her breath._

 _Abhijeet smiled and was about to text her back, when daya returned. Abhijeet immediately kept his cellphone back. And tried to look innocent._

 _Daya grabbed his cellphone and duo left from there._

 _Here shreya was dying to know his reply. She was waiting impatiently for his reply but daya was totally unaware of all the conversation. He was driving back to home._

 _Daya looked at abhijeet who was lost somewhere._

"Kya hua boss, kiske khayalo me gum ho?" _Daya asked taking a turn._

"Shreya ke " _abhijeet replied absent mindedly._

 _Daya applied the break with a jerk. He gave an amazed look to abhijeet_. "Whattt?"

"Uh..are yaar, mera matlab hai main shreya aur tumhare bare me soch raha tha." _Abhijeet said sweetly._

"Mere aur shreya ke bare me kya?" _Daya asked again driving the car._

"Yaar... Daya mujhe lagta hai tumhe baat ko aage badhana chahiye. I think shreya bhi tumhe pasand karne lagi hai." _Abhijeet said looking at daya._

"Kya kuch bhi abhijeet... Tumhe kaise pata ki shreya bhi mujhe pasand karti hai?" _Daya asked nodding his head._

"Khud shreya ne kaha ki tum use achhe lagte ho. Yakeen nahi aata to jara apna inbox check Karna." _Abhijeet said with a naughty smile._

 _Daya gave a suspicious look to him. He stopped the car in front of abhijeet's house and opened his inbox. He was shocked to see the whole conversation._

 _Daya looked at abhijeet_. "Abhijeet kya hai ye sab, ye messages maine to nahi kiye."

 _Abhijeet got down of the car. He looked at daya leaning at the car window_. "Bhai ye maine kiya, par shreya ko to yahi lagta hai ki wo tujhse baat kar rahi thi na, ab jyada der mat laga reply kar de use, bechari kab se intejar kar rahi hogi tere message ka" _abhijeet said winking at daya._

 _Daya's mouth was wide-opened_. "Abhijeet... Tum! God... Ye sab kya bol diya tumne shreya ko. Pata nahi kya soch rahi hogi wo." _Daya said hitting his head._

"Arey yaar... Tu usko bata kyun nahi deta sab kuch. Mujhe pata tha tere muh se kabhi aawaj nahi nikalegi. Isliye maine shuruaat kar di. Ab baat shuru ho gayi hai, to use aage badhana tera kaam hai, samjha. Jaldi se reply kar dena aur use apne dil ki baat bol dena. Main chala, good night." _Saying this abhijeet left leaving a confused daya._

 _Daya came to his home. He was unable to decide how to talk to shreya. Finally he decided to say nothing and keep quiet._

 _Here shreya was waiting for his reply. She waited the whole night fixing her eyes on her cellphone but didn't get daya's message. She became sad._

" ye daya sir reply kyun nahi kar rahe. Koi baat nahi ab to kal subeh face to face hi baat hogi." _She slept thinking about daya._

 _It was a pleasant morning. Shreya left for bureau along with her father cum boss._

 _Sweety to got up. She took her guitar and left the house. She came near a lake far away from the hustle bustle of the city._

"Wooow... Kitna pleasant weather hai.. Kitni shanti hai yaha.." _She sat down holding her guitar._

 _Just then a sweet voice of another guitar fell into her ears. She was surprised hearing the melodious tune. She looked here and there to see who is playing that tune. Just then the guitar player started singing._

 _ **"Hoooo...challa ki labda phire...**_

 _ **Yaro da ghar kehnda..**_

 _ **logan to puchda phire...**_

 _Sweety was desperately searching the guitar player. She spotted a handsome good looking boy in check shirts sitting at another side of the lake with a guitar. He was singing totally lost in his own world._

 _ **"Challa hasda phire...**_

 _ **Challa Ronda phire..**_

 _ **Challa gali gali rulda phire...**_

 _ **Challe tu sabda challe tera koi nahi..**_

 _ **Challa gali gali rulda phire..**_

 _ **Hooooo challa ki labda phire...**_

 _Sweety approached the boy. She immediately recognized him._

"Uh..excuse me!" _Sweety said in a low voice._

 _The boy stopped playing the guitar. He looked up at her._ "Yes?"

"I think maine aapko kahi dekha hai, are han aap to cid se hain na, shreya didu ke sath kaam karte hain na aap?" _Sweety asked recalling that mall's scene._

"Yeah, Main inspector nikhil hu. You? Shreya ki cousin? Kya naam bataya tha?" _Nikhil said trying to recall her name._

"Sweety!" _She said instantly_."but nikhil ji aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?" _She asked sitting beside him._

"Kuch nahi bas, kabhi kabhi shehar ki bheed bhad se door yaha aakar guitar bajata hu . ye mera favorite spot hai." _Nikhil said shifting a little aside to provide sweety space to sit there._

"Oh my God! Yakeen nahi aata, ek cid officer itna achha guitar play kar sakta hai _." Sweety said praising nikhil._

"Kyun nahi kar sakta, agar kisi cheej ke liye man me lagan aur pyar ho to insaan kuch bhi kar sakta hai. Mujhe to humesha se music se pyar hai. Music is in my blood." _Said nikhil with sweet smile._

"Oh wow... Same here, mujhe bhi music se bahut pyar hai. You know, Jo insaan music se pyar nahi kar sakta, wo kisi se pyar nahi kar sakta. Music to khuda ka dusra naam hai." _Sweety said in a philosopher's tone._

 _Nikhil rolled his eyes and murmured_ , "offo…ye to ekdum philosphy ki nani hai."

"ji kuch kaha aapne?" _sweety asked him_

"nahi to, main bas ye keh raha tha ki tumhara guitar to toot gaya tha na?" _nikhil said._

"han, but meri shreya didu ne mujhe naya guitar lakar diya, kyunki bina apne guitar ke main ek pal bhi nahi reh sakti." _She said looking at her guitar._

"achha, wo shreya bol rahi thi ki tum bahut achha guitar baja leti ho, jara hum bhi to dekhe." _Said nikhil smiling_ .

"ji nahi, main to bas abhi seekh rahi hu. but I must say, you are amazing, kya guitar bajate hain aap, aapki hatho me to jadu hai." _She said admiring him_.

"are wo to bas aise hi." _Said nikhil moving his hand in his hair._

" nikhil ji, aap to shreya didu ke achhe dost hain na, kya aap mujhe guitar bajana sikha sakte hain, especially ye challa wali tune, its my favourite, please." _Sweety said with puppy eyes._

" offcourse, why not, tum shreya ki behan ho, matlab meri bhi behan hui, aur shreya meri itni achhi dost, ab main tumhe mana kaise kar sakta hu." _said nikhil in extra-sweet voice_.

"thank you so much..waise aap ki family me kaun kaun hai?" _she asked_

"bas meri maa, aur ek chota bhai, dono bas har waqt yahi zid karte rehte hain ki jaldi se shadi karke unke liye ek bahu aur bhabhi la du, but ab tumhi batao, mujhse shadi karega kaun? Aajkal to achhi ladkiyan kismet walo ko hi milti hain." _nikhil said sadly._

 _Sweety got lost in her thoughts_ , "nikhil ji ko music se pyar hai, he is handsome, a good cid officer, aur shreya didu ke acchhe dost bhi hain, agar shreya didu nikhil ji se shadi kar le to, nikhil ji mere jeeju ban jayenge, phir mujhe kisi music teacher ki bhi jarurat nahi padegi. Aur waise bhi shreya didu ko nikhil ji jaisa pure heart nahi milega."

" helloooo…kya sochne lagi?" _nikhil asked waving his hand in front of sweety._

" uh…nothing, I was just thinking, koi bhi ladki lucky hogi, jiski shadi aapse hogi, ek music lover se jyada sachha dil is duniya me kisi ke paas nahi ho sakta. Aap ladki ki chinat mat kariye, samajh leejiye ladki mil gayi. Aap mujhe guitar sikhaiye, main aapke liye ladki ko set karti hu." _sweety said with a broad smile._

" ok..that's great, promise." _Nikhil said forwarding his hand._

 _Sweety put her hand on his,_ "promise!"

 _After some more chats, sweety left from_ _there. As she went, kavin and sachin hidden behind the tree, came near nikhil._

" hmm…nikhil beta, tune sweet si sweety ko impress to kar diya, lekin tujhe kya lagta hai, shreya uski pasand ke ladke se shadi karegi.?' _Kavin said smirking at him._

"tujhe kya lagta hai ki shreya apni maa aur masi ki pasand ko chodkar, apni choti si nadaan behan ki pasand se shadi karegi?" _asked sachin smirking at nikhil._

 _Nikhil looked at both of them and smiled_ , " sir aap dono jante nahi ye sweety kya cheej hai, ghar me sabse choti, shreya ki laadli , shreya usse bahut pyar karti hai, aur uski khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai."

" chalo bhai, hum teeno ne apna apna teer to chod diya hai, ab bas dekhna ye hai ki, sahi nishane par kiska teer lagta hai." Said kavin looking at both nikhil and sachin.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: sorry for being late. How was the chapter, enjoyed it or not?**

 **Lets see ab aage kya kya hota hai? Aur abhijeet ne ye jo messages kiye hain shreya ko daya bankar, uska kya hota hai.**

 **Shreya has started falling for daya, but …kya hoga jab use pata chlega ki uske har family member ne uske liye alag alag ladke pasand kiye hain, kya wo sabko ignore karke daya ko choose karegi ya phir use apne family ki khushiyon ki khatir koi compromise karna padega?**

 **Stay tuned and keep loving dareya..**

 **Love you all …**

 **.**

 **aapki**

 **Geet**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Shreya was in bureau. She was waiting for daya, but he had still not come._

"ye daya sir abhi tak aaye kyun nahi? Mujhse to raha hi nahi ja raha. Aakhir wo mujhse kehna kya chahte hain? kal raat ko message ka koi reply nahi kiya. Aaj to main puchakar hi rahungi." _She was thinking, when daya and abhijeet entered. Shreya's face lit up seeing daya._

 _Daya got engrossed in his work as soon as he entered the bureau. After sometimes daya became free. Shreya grabbed the opportunity seeing him alone in the bureau. She immediately approached daya._

"sir" _she called him softly._

"ha shreya" _daya said trying to avoid her gaze, because he was aware of the text chat of abhijeet and shreya. He knew that why shreya has came near him._

" sir wo…wo kal raat aapne mere message ka reply nahi kiya. Aap kuch kehna chahte the na mujhse?" _shreya said fixing her eyes on him._

 _Now daya looked up at her_. "shreya, wo actually kal raat. Dekho shreya , tumhe sunkar shayad thoda bura lagega, lekin kal raat tum mujhse nahi abhijeet se baat kar rahi thi. Wo abhijeet ka ek chota sa majak tha. Maine tumhe koi message nahi kiye. Wo messages mere phone se abhijeet ne kiye the. So just forget all that. Sab bas ek majak tha aur kuch nahi." _Daya told all the truth in one breath_.

 _Shreya became shocked hearing the truth. She was looking at him in disbelief_. " what? Sir, ye kya keh rahe hain aap? Majak? Wo messages aapne nahi , abhijeet sir ne kiye the. Sirf timepass ke liye.?" _Shreya asked in a shocked tone._

" shreya listen to me. Mujhe pata hai you are hurt, lekin…." _daya began but shreya cut him._

"abhijeet sir aisa kaise kar sakte hain. koi kisi ke sath aisa majak karta hai kya? Kisi ki feelings aur emotions ke sath majak karna kaisa majak hai sir?" _shreya lost her temper and started shouting at daya._

"maine tumhare sath koi majak nahi kiya shreya." _Abhijeet too came into the scene._

 _Both daya and shreya turned to look at him._

" ohh…to phir kal raat wo sab kya tha sir?" _shreya asked glaring at him._

" dekho shreya, ye baat sach hai ki, kal raat daya ki jegah maine tumhe wo messages kiye the. Lekin maine tumse jo bhi baate ki wo jhooth nahi balki ekdum sach hain." _abhijeet said putting his hands into his pockets._

 _Both daya and shreya exchanged glances and then again looked at abhijeet._

"kya matlab sir?" _shreya asked confusingly._

" matlab ye shreya ki daya humesha tumhare bare me baate karta rehta hai. Aur jo baate usne tumhare bare me mujhse kahi hain maine wahi tumse kahi aur kya. Aur ye tumse bahut dino se kuch kehna bhi chahta hai. Ab daya tu bolega ya wo bhi main hi bolu?" _abhijeet said winking at daya._

 _Now shreya turned to daya_ , " sir, ye kya keh rahe hain abhijeet sir?"

"mujhe kya pata, ye..ye to kuch bhi bolta rehta hai. Abhijeet main kab shreya ke bare me tumse baate karta hu. aur maine aisa kab kaha ki mujhe shreya se kuch kehna hai." _Daya said glaring at abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet smiled_ , " achha bhool gaya, koi baat nahi main hi yaad dilata hu, ki tujhe shreya se kya kehna tha. Shreya, daya tumse ye kehna chahta hai ki jabse usne tumhe dekha hai na…." _abhijeet stopped as daya immediately covered his mouth._

" no…no…no abhijeet…tum kuch nahi bologe. Mujhe sab yaad aa gaya hai, main bolta hu." _daya said covering his mouth._

 _Shreya glared both of them crossing her hands near her chest. She was totally confused with duo's silly acts_. " sir, aap dono please mujhe kuch batayege, ye sab ho kya raha hai? Daya sir pehle to aap abhijeet sir ke muh se hath hataiye." _Shreya said ordering daya._

 _Daya obeyed her and uncovered abhijeet's mouth, and looked at shreya._

" hmm…ab bataiye, kya keh rahe the aap, jab se aapne mujhe dekha hai….tab se kya….?" _Shreya asked directly looking into his eyes._

 _Daya gulped his saliva in nervousness_. " shreya, jab se maine tumhe dekha hai…tab se…ahem ahem." _He cleared his throat._

" are han bas gala saaf ho gaya, ab bolo jaldi." _Abhijeet said putting his hand on daya's shoulder. Daya glared him._

" shreya jab se maine tumhe dekha hai na….tab se…tab se…?" _daya was hell nervous and shreya's fixed eyes on him were making him more nervous._

" tab se what daya sir?" _shreya asked impatiently_.

" tab se shreya main humesha yahi sochta rehta hu ki, aisa kaise ho sakta hai?" _daya said in a flow._

" kya kaise ho sakta hai?" _shreya asked narrowing her eyebrows._

"yahi, tum ACP sir ki beti kaise ho sakti ho? kaha acp sir aur kaha tum? Acp sir ki to ek bhi cheej tumse nahi milti. Unki aankhe kitni darawani hain aur tumhari aankhe kitni khoosurat. Unki naak kitni moti hai. Aur tumhari bilkul seedhi, pyari si. Unke lips kitne mote mote aur kale….aur tumhare….." _daya was absent mindedly moving closer to shreya but at the same time abhijeet interrupted him ._

"ahem ahem…" _abhijeet cleared his throat and banged his head._

 _Daya stopped at his place and looked at shreya_ , " yahi sab sochta rehta hu shreya ki tum acp sir ki beti kaise ho sakti ho?" _daya asked again innocently_.

 _Shreya nodded her head_ , " sir..aisa bhi to ho sakta hai na ki main apni maa par gayi hu. aur agar aapko itni hi hairani hai is baat ki , ki main aapke acp sir ki beti kaise ho skati hu to ye aap unhi se kyun nahi puch lete. Leejiye wo aa bhi gaye." _Shreya said looking at the entrance_.

 _Duo looked at acp sir and exchanged glances. But acp pradyuman came and started talking about the progress of the case._

" abhijeet , shreya come with me, hume wo sudhir ke farm house pe raid dalni hai. Daya tum dusri team lekar manu ka office seal karo. Saara kaamkaj band karao waha pe turant." _He ordered his cops._

" ok sir." _They nodded and followed his instructions_.

 _Before going, daya once more looked at shreya, but she shot an angry glance to him and left from there._

 _Here acp Pradyuman with Abhijeet, Shreya , Pankaj, Mayur and Vansh reached at the farmhouse. They all moved in different directions to conduct their operation . a heavy firing took place between the cid team and the goons. Meanwhile a bullet hit acp Pradyuman's shoulder. He flinched in pain . he kept on fighting but due to heavy blood loss he fell on the ground._

 _Mayur saw him and rushed to support him_. "acp sir…oh my god, aapko to goli lagi hai sir. Abhijeet sir….Shreya…Pankaj?" _he started calling all of them._

 _Hearing mayur screaming, everyone immediately gathered there. Shreya was almost out of her senses seeing her lovely father cum boss lying in the pool of blood._

" papaaaa….papaaaa…." _she screamed on top of her voice. She rushed to him and put his head into her lap and started patting his cheeks_. "papa please open your eyes. Aapko kuch nahi hone dungi main. Please papa aankhe kholiye. Please look at me. Papa open your eyes please!" _she started crying bitterly seeing no responds from her father._

 _Abhijeet was dumbstruck. He had no idea what to do. He became more panicked seeing shreya crying._

" oh no…Pankaj, call the ambulance god damn it." _He too rushed near shreya._ "shreya, kuch nahi hoga acp sir ko. Be strong."

" sir dekhiye na, papa aankhe hi nahi khol rahe. Itna khoon nikal raha hai. Sir please kuch kariye na. papa please look at me. Please." _She started crying even more badly._

 _Soon the ambulance came and they took acp sir to hospital._

" sir papa ko kuch hoga to nahi na…papa theek ho jayenge na..sir…" _shreya was asking to abhijeet with tearful eyes. Abhijeet felt very bad for her. His heart melted seeing her crying like that. He hugged her and started patting her head in order to sooth her._

" ha shreya sab theek ho jayega. Acp sir ko kuch bhi nahi hoga." _Abhijeet said caressing her head._

 _Shreya hugged him tightly_ , " sir aap sach bol rahe hain na, papa ko kuch nahi hoga na, pakka na." _she asked crying in his arms._

 _After sometimes acp pradyuman regained his consciousness. Doctors have removed the bullet but due to heavy blood loss he was feeling weakness. Shreya immediately rushed to him._

" papa…thank god, aap theek hain, aapne to meri jaan hi nikal di thi." _Shreya said taking his hands into her._

" offo…shreya, bachha cid wale aise rote goliyan to lagti rehti hain. sab chalta rehta hai." _Acp said rubbing shreya's tears ._

" papa..mere liye pehle aap mere papa ho phir cid wale. Aapko aise dekh kar main sab kuch bhool gayi thi. Warna aapko pata hai na, aapka bachha kabhi rota nahi." _Shreya said innocently_.

 _Acp smiled at her_ , "I know, mera bachha bahut strong hai. Achha ye batao ye baat aapne apni maa ko to nahi batai na." _acp asked in a weak voice._

"nahi papa…maa ko bataya hota to ab tak shehar me itni shanti hoti. Pura shehar sar pe utha leti. Har mandir ke ghante baja aati wo." _Shreya said in a comic tone which made everyone laugh out loudly._

 _Just then shreya got a call from her mother._ " ye leejiye, maa ka hi phone hai. Main baat karke aati hu." _shreya moved out to take the call._

 _Now acp turned to abhijeet_. "are abhijeet , shreya ka to samajh me aata hai, lekin tum bhala kyun ro rahe ho." _acp asked to abhijeet seeing his teary eyes._

" sir aap bhi na, shreya aapki beti hai to kya hum aapke kuch nahi." _Abhijeet said rubbing his tears._

" are abhijeet kuch nahi hua hai mujhe. Bas ek jara si goli hi to lagi thi. See I am absolutely fine." _He said in a cheerful voice._

"wo sab to theek hai sir, hume pata hai aap bahut bahadur hain. lekin aapko abhi rest karna hai. Baate hum baad me karenge." _Abhijeet said covering him with seat._

 _Acp grabbed his hand_ , " abhijeet jara ruko mere paas. Kuch jaroori baat karni hai tumse."

" ha sir boliye na par case ke bare me hum abhi koi baat nahi karenge." _Abhijeet said with fake warning ._

 _Acp smiled_ , "are han nahi karenge abhijeet. Darasal main shreya ke bare me tumse kuch baat karna chahta hu."

"shreya ke bare me ? kya sir?" _abhijeet asked confusingly_.

" abhijeet , maine shreya ko mere bete ki tarah pala hai. Aur usne bhi meri har ummeed ko pura kiya hai. Main shreya se bahut pyar karta hu. I am proud of her. Mujhe garv hai ki shreya meri beti hai. Mera armaan tha use cid officer bante huye dekhna. Usne mere is armaan ko bhi pura karke dikhaya. Lekin har baap ki tarah apni beti ko lekar ek aur armaan hai mera. Uski shadi ka. Meri pyari si beti ko dulhan ke jode me dekhne ka. Apni shreya ka kanyadan karne ka." _Acp was speaking with a lot of dreams in his eyes._

 _Abhijeet smiled hearing him,_ "ye to bahut achhi baat hai sir. Main janta hu ki aapne bhi shreya ki shadi ke liye bahut se sapne sajaye hain. par ye sab aap mujhse kyun keh rahe hain?"

" abhijeet, har baap apni beti ke liye ek aisa hath dhundhna chahta hai, jo uske khud ke hath se jyada majboot ho. jo uski beti ko usse bhi jyada pyar kar sake. Uske baap se bhi jyada uski hifajat kar sake." _Acp said looking at abhijeet._

" sir to kya aapne wo hath dhunh liya hai?" _abhijeet asked with a little tension thinking about daya._

"ha abhijeet. Wo hath maine dhundh liya hai. Aur wo bhi aaj nahi balki bahut pehle dhundh liye tha."

"achha…kaun hai wo sir?" _abhijeet asked worriedly._

" wo koi aur nahi tum ho abhijeet." _Said acp pradyuman keeping his hand on abhijeet's hand._

Abhijeet was hell shocked. He felt like his blood circulation has stopped.

"main? Sir ye…ye kya keh rahe hain aap? Main shreya se kaise shadi kar sakta hu?" _abhijeet asked coming out of shock._

"theek kehh raha hu abhijeet. Shreya ko tumse behtar aur koi nahi sambhal sakta. Aaj maine apni aankho se dekha tumne shreya ko kitne pyar se sambhala. Mujhe injurd dekhkar wo kisi ki nahi sunti. Par wo sirf tum the jo use chup kara saka. Shreya waise to bahut strong hai par kabhi kabhi wo kuch jyada hi emotional ho jati hai. Bachpan se hi, wo bahut kam roti thi, par agar kisi apne ko kuch ho gaya to khud ko sambhal nahi pati thi wo. Main janta hu abhijeet sirf tum hi ho jo meri shreya ko aisi situations me sambhal sakte ho." _acp said with hopeful eyes._

" nahi sir, I am sorry, main shreya se shadi nahi kar sakta." _Abhijeet said taking his hand back from his grip._

" lekin kyun abhijeet. Tum mere favourite officer aise hi nahi ho. main tumhe isliye itna pasand karta hu kyunki tum mujhe shreya ke liye bahut pasand ho. tumhari aur shreya ki shadi ka sapna usi din se dekhna shuru kar diya tha maine jis din tumne mujhe as senior inspector abhijeet report kiya tha. Aur kya burai hai shreya me. Jo tum usse shadi karne se inkaar kar rahe ho?' _he asked sadly_.

" sir, shreya me koi burai nahi. Infact wo to bahut hi pyari ladki hai sir. Par sir main shreya se shadi isliye nahi kar sakta kyunki, maine kisi aur se shadi karne ka wada kiya hai sir. Main…main kisi aur se pyar karta hu." _abhijeet said in a flow._

" kya? Ye baat tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi batai? Tum kisi aur ladki se pyar karte ho? kisse?" _asked acp in disbelief._

" sir…wo…Dr. Tarika.." _abhijeet uttered in a low voice._

" kya. Tum aur tarika? Abhijeet main tumhe apne bete jaisa manta hu aur tumne itni badi baat mujhse chupai?" _acp asked in a sad voice._

" sir bas, main bahut jald humare relationship ke bare me sabko batane hi wala tha. Sir hum to agle hafte sagai bhi karne wale hain." _abhijeet said hiding his blush._

 _Acp made a face seeing him blushing like a girl_ , " sagai?"

" sir, I am sorry, aap bura mat maniye. Lekin sir main to shreya se waise bhi shadi nahi kar sakta kyunki wo bhi kisi aur ko pasand karti hai. Aur wo ladka bhi use bahut pasand karta hai. Aur bahut achha ladka hai sir wo, main kya hum sab ko bahut pasand ahi wo. Bas ye samajh leejiye ki shreya to jaise usi ke liye bani hai." _Abhijeet said excitedly._

" achha..kaun hai wo ladka…jara main bhi to sunu?" _acp asked showing curiosity._

"are sir.. wo humara **DAYA** aur kaun. Sir he really loves shreya." _Abhijeet said almost jumping on his feet._

"what? _Acp got a mini heart attack_ , " Daya? Uski itni himmat…meri naak ke neeche…meri hi beti se ishq ladata hai." _Acp asked getting hyper._

"are sir, abhi ishq wishk kuch nahi ladaya. Abhi to bas dheere dheere shuruaat hui hai. Aur sir trust me, shreya too loves him." _Abhijeet said joyfully_.

" nahi abhijeet…daya ek bahut achha cid officer hai. Lekin main apni shreya ka hath daya ke hath me nahi saunp sakta. Bilkul nahi…kabhi nahi." _Acp said nodding his head._

" par kyun sir, kya burai hai daya me.?" _abhijeet asked shockingly._

"burai ye hai anhijeet ki wo aur shreya bilkul ek jaise hain. short tempererd. Emotional , ziddi. Shreya bhi daya ki tarah gusse me kuch bhi kar baithti hai. Daya ki tarah wo bhi kisi ki nahi sunti. Aur daya, tum achhi tarah se jante ho, ki kabhi kabhi wo itna emotional ho jata hai ki hume use sambhalna padta hai. Aise me wo shreya ko kaise sambhalega. Aur agar dono ko ek sath gussa aa gaya to aag laga denge Mumbai me. Mahabharat khadi kar denge. Jise rokna kisi ke bas ki baat nahi hogi. Nahi abhijeet…main aisa nahi kar sakta. Main aag se aag nahi lada sakta. Mujhe aag bujhane ke liye pani chahiye, aur tum mujhe aur aag dalne ki baat kar rahe ho." _acp said looking at abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet smiled at him_ , "are sir , aap uski chinta mat kariye, dono ek dusre ko sambhal lenge. Ek aag lagayega to dusra pani bankar use bujha dega. Ek emotional hokar faisle karega to dusra use apne pyar se handle kar lega. Sir trust me, shreya ke liye daya se achha ladka nahi mil sakta aapko. Aur jab aapki beti khud daya se pyar karti hai to, aap uski shadi kisi aur se karwane ki kaise soch sakte hain bhala?"

" theek hai theek hai abhijeet, pehle main khud is baat par yakeen kar lu ki wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hain to, phir aage sochunga main is bare me." _Acp said nodding his head._

" ye hui na baat sir, very good. Isi baat par main aapke liye juice lekar aata hu." _abhijeet said and moved outside._

 _As he came out of the ward, he became shocked seeing shreya standing there._

"shreya, tum yaha?" _he asked her_

"I am sorry sir, mujhe apne seniors ki baate is tarah se chup kar nahi sunni chahiye, lekin aap log mere bare me hi baat kar rahe the isliye maine aap dono ki sari baate sun li hain." _shreya said lowering her head_.

" ohh…, to shreya , jab tumne sab sun hi liya hai to tum hi batao maine kuch galat to nahi kaha na. tum daya se pyar karti ho na?" _abhijeet asked sweetly_.

 _Shreya looked at him, and then she blushed and lowered her head_. " par sir, daya sir? Aapne dekha na subeh unhone kaise puri baat badal di. Wo kabhi kuch bolte kyun nahi?"

 _Abhijeet smiled and patted her cheek_ , "offo shreya uski chinta chodo tum. Wo in sab mamlo me thoda buddhu hai. Par trust me usne mujhse khud kaha hai ki wo tumse pyar karne laga hai. Usi din se jis din se usne tumhe pehli baar stage pe dekha tha, us beauty competition me." _Abhijeet said with a grin on his face._

 _Shreya smiled at him and tried to not to blush any more in front of him._

" par tum dekhna, bahut jald wo tumse apne dil ki baat bolega. Dekhna tum hairan reh jaogi ye dekhkar ki wo tumse kitna pyar karta hai." _Abhijeet said winking at her._

 _Shreya could not stop herself from blushing. She smiled at him and shyly moved inside the ward leaving abhijeet standing outside smiling at her._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Here I am with the next update. Sorry for being too late.**

 **So except those three boys, acp sir too had a different choice for his beloved daughter. But as abhijeet has cleared everything in front of acp sir and shreya, lets see what happens next.**

 **I can give you all a hint about the next chapter, there may be daya's confession dipped in full flavour of romance. So let me know are you all excited?**

 **Stay tuned guys for some fluffy romance of daya-shreya.**

 **Love you all…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Shreya was on breakfast table; her father cum boss had left earlier to attend an official meeting._

"shreya, beta paratha?" _supriya asked forwarding the plate._

"nahi maa…bas aur nahi" _shreya said refusing showing her hand._

"beta sirf 2 paratho se kuch nahi hota. Itni tough job hai teri. Kam se kam 4 to kha." _Supriya said insisting._

"han shreya, kam se kam 4 parathe to khane hi chahiye tumhe." _Someone said from behind._

 _Both shreya and supriya were surprised seeing the person._

"are sachin beta tum yaha, aao aao shreya ke sath tum bhi breakfast kar lo." _Supriya said with an ear to ear smile. Shreya too flashed a fake smile._

"are nahi auntie, wo aaj somvar hai na, aaj mera fast hai." _Sachin said smiling._

 _Supriya and shreya both exchanged glances with their mouths wide opened._

" dekha shreya, cid officer hokar bhi fast rakhta hai, aur ek tu hai jo kabhi vrat nahi rakhti." _Supriya said taunting shreya._

"oh god! Ye sachin sir to wakai kuch jyada hi 'fast' nikle." _Shreya made a face._ "alright maa, sachin sir aapne bataya nahi aap yaha kyun?" _shreya asked with a fake smile._

"shreya, wo main bas yaha se gujar raha tha to socha kyun na tumhe pick kar lu. Chalo aaj sath me bureau chalte hain." _sachin gave his proposal._

"so sweet, shreya dekho sachin aaj tumhe lene aaya hai, jao na." _supriya said to shreya._

" but maa, mere paas khud ki car hai. Thanks sir main chali jaungi." _Shreya said nodding her head._

"hi shreya…" _a voice came from behind._

 _Now shreya, supriya and sachin, turned to find kavin and nikhil standing there with broad smiles._

 _Shreya closed her eyes in disappointment. Then she managed to look at them._

"hi sir, hi nikhil. Aap log bhi yaha?" _she asked without much interest._

"wo shreya, maine socha aaj tumhe pick kar leta hu, han pata hai ki tumhare paas car hai, lekin kabhi bike rides bhi leni chahiye _." nikhil said looking at her._

 _Till then maya and sweety too came there. They both became happy seeing kavin and nikhil respectively._

"are han didu, aap aaj nikhil ji ke sath unki bike pe kyun nahi jati?" _sweety said jumping with excitement._

" oh ji iski purani khatara bike, chalti kam hai aur rukti jyada hai. Shreya why don't you come with me, I have the latest model of Yamaha." _Kavin said with an attitude._

"yeah..shreya why don't you go with kavin?" _Maya said in excitement looking at kavin._

"nahi nahi maya, shreya ko sachin car me chod dega." _Supriya said to maya._

"nahi didu aap nikhil ji ke sath jao." _Sweety said loudly to make her point strong._

"are kavin hai na, shreya ko drop kar dega." _Maya said looking at supriya and Sweety._

 _The three ladies started arguing , while the three boys were standing silently. And shreya was watching the scenario closing her ears with her hands._

"oh stop it you all!" _shreya shouted on top of her voice._

 _Everybody stopped and looked at her. Shreya turned to the three ladies. Then she gave a fiery look to the three boys._

" kavin sir, nikhil ki bike chalti kam hai aur rukti jyada hai na, to aap apni nayi latest bike pe nikhil ko kyun nahi lift de dete?" _she turned to sachin_ , "aur sachin sir, aap ke paas car hai, to aap in dono ko kyun nahi lift de dete. Mere paas meri khud ki car hai. Mujhe kisi se bhi lift lene ki koi jarurat nahi see you all at bureau." _Shreya said and then moved out with fast steps._

 _All were looking at her dumbstruck. "_ shreya… shreya… shreya…" _the three ran behind her calling her name. But shreya had already left._

 _After they all left, the three ladies again started arguing that who is the best for shreya._

 _Shreya reached bureau in extremely bad mood. Purvi saw her and asked the reason. Shreya told her the full story._

"seriously yaar. I am fed up. Yaha ye 3 officers mera dimag kharab karte rehte hain aur waha ghar pe wo teen aurate. Jeena mushkil kar diya hai mera. Main kya chati hu usse kisi ko koi matlab nahi." _Shreya said disappointedly._

 _Purvi kept her hand on her shoulder,_ "shreya tum ek kaam kyun nahi karti. Tum in teeno ke bare me daya sir ko kyun nahi bolti. 2 minute me seedha kar denge sabko."

"janti hu purvi, but you know, maa, masi aur sweety, wo teeno daya sir ko bilkul pasand nahi karte, aur agar unko pata chala ki, daya sir ne inko kuch bola to, meri khair nahi. Wo to mujhe daya sir se baat bhi nahi karne dege." _Shreya said helplessly._

"ok , then why don't you talk to acp sir." _Purvi suggested another way._

" acp sir jo bhi hain yaha hain. wo jo bhi kar sakte hain, yaha kar sakte hain, ghar me unka rutba maa ke baad hi aata hai. Agar maa ne bol diya daya sir ka transfer karo to papa unka transfer bhi kar denge. Isliye chup hu main _." Shreya said almost on the verge of tears._

"don't worry shreya, sab theek ho jayega, har mushkil ka koi na koi solution jaroor hota hai." _Purvi assured her._

 _Daya had some personal work, so he was on leave today. Shreya did not get to see him or talk to him, so she was feeling a kind of day passed like another day._

 _At night shreya was in her study room working on some files. She was feeling tired. She closed the files and lied her head down on the table. She was half asleep when she felt someone caressing her head. She opened her eyes to look up and found her father lovingly smiling at her._

"Are papa, aap?" _Shreya asked sitting straight on her chair._

"Han main, bahut kaam Karna padta hai na mera bachha ko.?" _Acp said looking at the files kept before her daughter._

 _Shreya made a puppy face, and hugged him_. "Papa, I love my job, bas aaj pata nahi kyun man nahi lag raha. Feeling so tired."

 _Acp pradyuman patted her head comforting her_. "Kyun bachha aaj aisa kya ho gaya, Jo man nahi lag raha."

"Pata nahi" _shreya replied innocently._

"Hmm...main soch raha hu aaj se aapke daya sir ko chutti na diya karu. Khud to wo chutti mana rahe hain aur yaha humara pyara sa bachha udas pada hai."

"Hmm.." _Shreya uttered without paying much attention to her father. But the next moment she realized his comment. She separated from the hug and looked at him surprisingly._ "Han? Papa... Aap?" _Shreya didn't know what to say._

 _Acp Pradyuman smiled at innocence of her daughter_. "Kya hua shreya? Itni chauk kyun gayi. Papa hu na main tumhara, kya mujhe ye bhi nahi pata hoga ki mera bachha aakhir kyun udaas hai, hmm?" _He said patting her cheek._

 _Shreya blushed badly on her father's sentence. How does he know that? She smiled and again hugged him_. "Oh papa..you are so dangerous." _Shreya said hiding her face._

"Han han bas bas sharmana chodo. Kab se chal raha hai ye sab han? Aur us ullu ke patthe ne propose kiya ki nahi abhi tak han?" _He asked enjoying her daughter's expressions._

 _Shreya looked at him and nodded in no with a sad face._

"I knew it... Bahut achhe se janta hu main use. Waise tum kaho to main written order issue karta hu usko, ki meri beti ko kisi prince ki tarah aakar uske kadmo me apna sar jhukakar propose kare. What say?" _He said winking at her._

 _Shreya laughed loudly on her father._ "Hahahaa... Papaaa.. Aap bhi na, aisa kuch karne ki jarurat nahi hai. Shayad main kuch jaldi hi itna sab kuch expect kar rahi hu. Sahi waqt aane par wo khud bolenge _." She said dreamily._

"Are waah... Bahut bharosa hai, 'daya sir' pe han?" _Acp pradyuman teased her again._

 _Shreya smiled and nodded in yes. She laughed and both shared a hi-five._

 _The next day, everyone was busy in the new case reported._

 _Something was wrong with daya and his mood was totally off. On top of that, he was handling a case of a murder._

 _Shreya came to report about the culprit._ "Sir, ye hai jaggu ki file. Apni wife ko roj Marta hai. Kal usne cricket bat se use mara hai. Agar hum sahi waqt pe nahi pahuchate to ye use jaan se maar deta. Mujhe lagta hai ye murder bhi isi ne kiya hai. Jo insaan apni wife ko itni berahmi se maar sakta hai wo kisi ka khoon bhi kar sakta hai." _Shreya said getting hyper._

"Hmm.. Kuch bataya usne?" _Daya asked studying the file._

"Sir uska kehna hai ki usne ye khoon nahi kiya, aur na hi use iske bare me kuch pata hai." _Shreya told him._

 _Now daya lost his temper_. "Iski to main...dekhta hu kaise nahi bolta." _He threw the file harshly on the table and moved towards the interrogation room folding his sleeves upwards. Shreya got that he is very angry today, so she too followed him to control his anger._

 _Daya entered the interrogation room and before that jaggu could understand anything, he received a tight slap from daya._

"Saab saab... Maine kuch nahi kiya..." _Jaggu pleaded._

"Kuch nahi kiya tune han? Bol ..apni wife ko bat se Marta hai aur bolta hai kuch nahi kiya." _Daya shouted and punched his face._

 _Shreya reached there followed by freddy, Vansh and Mayur._

"Saab, aaj se apni bivi pe kabhi hath nahi uthaunga saab.. Mera is murder se koi lena dena nahi." _Jaggu said almost crying._

 _But daya was not in a mood to listen anything. He threw the chair in a corner and again caught Jaggu's collar._ "Teri to.. Tu aise nahi muh kholega..." _He again moved to beat him but shreya came and caught his hand._

"Daya sir, itni buri tarah se kyun maar rahe hai ise. Leave him." _Shreya said trying to stop daya._

 _But daya pushes her aside and again burst out on Jaggu. Shreya was so worried seeing daya in such an angry mood. The other three officers were just silently standing and watching the scenario. Nobody had enough courage to stop daya. Jaggu was pleading for his life, but daya was in full form. He was beating him so harshly. Jaggu started bleeding from his mouth. Now shreya couldn't hold. She again moved ahead to stop daya, but daya again pushed her aside and kept on beating Jaggu._

"Daya sir, please chod deejiye use, mar jayega wo. Leave him" _shreya shouted and came in between both of them, just when daya was about to leave his hand on Jaggu and accidentally he slapped shreya_. "Aaahhhhh..." _Shreya screamed and fell on the floor on her face._

 _With her scream everything went silent. Jaggu was scared and hiding in a corner. Freddy, Vansh and Mayur exchanged glances. While daya was almost frozen on his place like a statue_.

 _After a couple of seconds Shreya slowly tried to get up. She was holding her cheek with her hand and lots of tears in her eyes._

"Shh..shreya.." _Daya managed to utter her name and moved near her._ "Shreya I am so..." _Daya began but stopped as shreya looked up at him. Now tears were rolling down on her cheeks. Her left cheek had turned to red after all it was famous "daya slap"._

 _Shreya gave him a disgusting look and left from there without saying anything and holding her cheek.._

 _Daya tried to stop her but she had left. Daya looked at Freddy and others. All gave him a helpless look._

 _Daya glared at Jaggu and then turned to Freddy_. "Freddy, ise sambhalo, main bas aata hu." _And without wasting another second he rushed outside to find shreya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** sorry for such a late update.

I know I promised you all to show daya's confession but here served something else…oops, bechari shreya!

Guys, many of you were requesting to updfate TBHML, but I am too busy to update a long chapter, so please abhi is short update se kaam chala lo. I'll update next one very soon, and surely will made daya to confess.

Well ab kya hoga? Pehle to sirf shreya ki family se panga liya tha, aur ab shreya bhi daya se naraj? Dekhte hain daya sir kaise mana pate hain shreya ko?

Stay tuned and keep loving DaReya.

See you all soon

.

Aapki

Geet


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Daya came out of the interrogation room to find out shreya but she was nowhere._

 _Meanwhile abhijeet came there and noticed daya so much tensed._

"Kya baat hai daya? Kuch problem hai?" _He asked to daya._

"Yaar ab main kya batau kya problem hai. Tum ye batao tumne shreya ko dekha?" _Daya asked wiping his sweaty forehead._

"Han dekha, abhi abhi bahar ja rahi thi, shayad ghar chali gayi, thoda gusse me bhi lag rahi thi? Tumne kuch gadbad ki? Hua kya hai?" _Abhijeet asked confusingly._

"Yaar abhijeet wo actually maine..." _And he told him the full story._

 _Abhijeet was shocked_ , "kya tumne matlab, daya tumne shreya pe hath uthaya?"

"Abhijeet kaisi baate kar rahe ho, wo galti se ho gaya. Main shreya pe hath kaise utha sakta hu bhala?" _Daya said sadly._

"Tu jaggu ko peet raha tha kyunki tujhe aurato pe hath uthane wale log pasand nahi, aur khud kya kiya? Are yaar daya, ye tumne kya kiya, abhi kuch hi din pehle maine acp sir se tumhare aur shreya ke bare me baat ki aur aaj agar acp sir ko pata chala ki tumne unki laadli beti ko thappad Mara to daya tum to gaye. Naukari aur chokri dono gayi tumhare hath se." _Abhijeet said teasing him._

"Bas Karo abhijeet, main already bahut pateshan hu, samajh me nahi aa raha, shreya ke samne kya muh lekar jaun aur tum ho ki." _Daya said in frustration and moved from there._

 _He directly headed towards shreya's house._

 _Daya was more scared now. Because he had not only to confront shreya after that blunder but also to face the three upset ladies in shreya's family. Somehow daya managed to rang the doorbell. And started waiting for the door to get opened._

 _After a couple of seconds someone opened the door, it was none other than, Shreya's mom Supriya._

 _She glared daya from head to toe. While daya forgot his purpose of visiting shreya's house. He was standing there blankly staring at her._

"Yes, tum yaha? Acp saab ghar me nahi hain, aur unse Jo bhi kaam ho ghar ke bahar hi kiya Karo." _Supriya said rudely and was about to shut the door on His face when daya spoke up._

"Uh..one second mam! Actually main acp sir se nahi, shreya se milne aaya tha. wo hai ghar pe?" _Daya said hesitantly._

 _Supriya threw her fiery glance at him,_ "shreya se? Kyun kya kaam hai?" _She asked._

"Hai ek bahut jaroori kaam, actually wo bina bataye ghar chali aayi, to isliye mujhe yaha aana pada? Kya main andar aa sakta hu _?" Now daya decided to be frank._

 _Supriya unwillingly made a way for him and allowed him to enter_. "Sara din bureau me kaam karwate raho meri beti se, abhi abhi ghar aayi, thaki hari, lekin yaha bhi araam nahi, pata nahi aisa kaun sa jaruri kaam hai Jo ghar tak chale aaye shreya ko pareshan karne." _She murmured intensionally a little bit louder to make daya hear that._

 _But daya ignored her, because he was habitual of her rude and harsh behavior towards him._

"But shreya ne kaha hai ki wo abhi bahut thaki hui hai aur kisi se milna nahi chahti. Tum abhi jao, kal mil lena aur Jo bhi kaam hai kal hi kar lena." _Supriya said rudely._

"Ji nahi, main kal tak nahi ruk sakta, bahut jaruri kaam hai, aap rehne deejiye, main shreya ko uske kamre me hi jakar mil leta hu" _daya said frankly not at all caring about to whom he is talking._

"What a shameless man?" _Supriya thought to herself and then unwillingly allowed him to go and meet shreya in her room itself._

"Oh thank you" _daya said and hurriedly moved upstairs to shreya's room._

 _He knocked her door and waited for some seconds when he heard a tired voice of shreya._

"Maa please, leave me alone. Main bahut upset hu, aap jao, mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni abhi."

 _Daya sighed and again knocked the door continuously for a longer duration this time._

"Maa please, maine kaha na aap jao yaha se" _came an annoyed voice of shreya._

 _Daya again knocked the door without saying anything._

 _Shreya was fed up, she got up in irritation and came to open the door_ , "maa, why don't you just..." _She opened the door yelling at her mom but went silent seeing daya there._

"Aap yaha?" _She uttered in disbelief._

"Ha shreya main, look I want to talk to you..." _Daya said and entered the room and shut the door behind him leaving shreya confused._

"Sir aap yaha kyun aaye hain, aur aap please darwaja kholiye." _Shreya said angrily._

"Shreya, I am so sorry, Jo bhi hua wo galti se hua, you know that, it was not intensional. Tum par hath uthane ke bare me to main sapne me bhi nahi soch sakta." _Daya said apologizing_.

"Sir, whatever, Jo hona tha, bas ho chuka, you can go." _Shreya said and turned her face to other side._

Daya felt very bad seeing her ignorance, "shreya, dekho main tumhari aankho me aansu nahi dekh sakta. Main yaha sirf tumse maafi maagne aaya hu. Shreya please mujhe maaf kar do." _Daya said pleading to her._

"Daya sir, please go!" _Shreya said in irritation._

"Shreya dekho, please mujhse is tarah se naraj mat raho, agar tum chaho to tum mujhe 2 thappad maar lo, but please mujhse naraj mat raho." _Daya said coming in front of her._

"Achha, main aapko 2 thappad Maru? Huhh...2 Maru ya 10 aapko kabhi pata nahi chalega ki aapke hath ka thappad kya hota hai" _shreya said angrily._

 _Daya felt embarrassed_.

"Aur main aapse isliye naraj nahi hu ki, aapne mujhe thappad Mara, main janti hu ki wo galti se hua but Jaggu? Aapko yaad hai kaise jaanvaro ki tarah peet rahe the aap us bechare ko! Han manti hu ki wo ek criminal hai, lekin iska matlab ye to nahi na ki aap kisi ko itni berahmi se mare. Aap gusse me itne pagal kyun ho jate hain ki khud pe kaabu hi nahi rehta. Kyun aata hai aapko itna gussa han? Kyun karte hain itna gussa?" _Shreya yelled at him looking into his eyes._

"Shreya, I am so sorry! Main aaj se kabhi itna gussa nahi karuga, please mujhe maaf kar do." _Daya said making the most innocent face._

 _Shreya moved towards the window and said without looking at him_ , "theek hai maaf kiya, ab aap ja sakte hain." _Her voice indicated that she is still angry with him._

 _Daya sighed and sadly lowered his head and kept staring at his shoes. Then he looked at shreya and slowly moved near her and made her turn by her shoulder._

"Shreya" _he said softly and looked into her eyes._

 _Shreya turned and met her eyes with him. His eyes were filled with so much unsaid and untold feelings and emotions this time. She couldn't take her eyes off him and kept looking at him silently._

 _Daya moved a little closer. Shreya felt uneasy with his closeness, so she moved backward and got stuck with the wall behind her._

 _Daya noticed her nervousness and he moved again closer to her._

"Sir, aap..." _Shreya began to say but she stopped as daya placed his palm on her left cheek_.

 _Shreya felt a current throughout her body on his touch. She was looking into his eyes wondering what he is up to._

"Bahut dard ho raha hai?" _Daya said caressing her cheek._

 _Shreya's voice got stuck in her throat finding him so close. She just nodded her head in yes._

 _Daya said nothing, and before that shreya could understand anything, daya leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek._

 _Shreya was shocked with his sudden move. His lips were so soft and warm. His touch was so mesmerizing. Shreya just closed her eyes tightening her fist to suppress her emotions._

 _Daya looked up at her and saw her with closed eyes. He kept on looking at her for some seconds. She was looking so pretty. He never missed any chance to stare at her beautiful face but for the first time he was seeing her from so close._

"Ab bhi dard ho raha hai?" _Daya asked moving his face closer._

 _Shreya was just frozen on her place. She again nodded her head in yes without opening her eyes._

 _Daya smiled at her and again kissed her cheek. This time for a longer time and traced his lips all over her cheek._

"Ab ?" _Asked daya rubbing his nose with her._

 _Shreya was melting in his arms. She was going crazy with his intense kisses. She again nodded her head in yes._

 _Daya had now wrapped his one arm around her waist. He gently pressed his body against her and again kissed on her cheek almost sucking her soft flesh._

 _Shreya moaned softly and caught his shirt tightly. She pushed him lightly and looked at him_ , "sir please!"

 _Daya looked at her and pulled her body closer by her waist_. "Kya hua? Dard gaya ya nahi?" _He asked caressing her cheek with his thumb._

"Ye Dard to kab ka chala gaya. Par actually dard to kahi aur hone laga hai." _Shreya said huskily looking at him._

 _Daya smiled and moved his finger near corner of her lips. Their lips started coming closer. And when they both were just about to met, someone knocked the door._

 _They instantly separated and realized what was about to happen._

 _Shreya blushed really hard. She lowered her face. Daya too felt awkward, he started looking here and there. They both were hesitating to face each other._

"Didu, darwaja kholo?" _Sweety called from outside._

 _Shreya tucked her hair behind her ear, then she took a glance at daya and moved towards the door._

 _She opened the door and found sweety standing there with two cups of coffee._

"Kya hai? Tu yaha kya kar rahi hai?" _Shreya asked annoyingly._

"Didu, darwaja kyun band kiya tha? Kya kar rahe the aap dono?" _Sweety asked peeping inside. Instead of answering shreya she questioned back._

"Wh..what do you mean? Kya kar rahe the, hum baate kar rahe the, kuch important discussion kar rahe the? Tujhe koi problem?" _Shreya asked blocking her way, who was trying to look at daya._

"Achha, discussion to waise bhi ho sakta hai na, darwaja band karne ki kya jarurat?" _She asked trying to peep inside._

"Wo ..kuch secret aur confidential discussion tha, isliye!" _Shreya said looking at daya who was now pretending to read a file._

 _Sweety made a face_ , "huhh...didu, aap log ye secret aur confidential discussions na ghar se bahar hi kar liya Karo. Well sorry for disturbing you." _Sweety said smirking at her._

 _Shreya glared at her,_ " tu yaha kya karne aayi hai?

"Kuch nahi, masi ne bola aap dono ke liye coffee lekar jaun, to wahi dene aayi thi." _She said handing over the tray to shreya._

"Thanks, ab tu ja, main khud tray lekar neeche aa jaungi." _Shreya said glaring at her._

 _Sweety one more time glared at daya and left from there._

 _Shreya came inside and left the door opened now._

 _She awkwardly looked at daya,_ "umm...coffee! " _she gave daya his cup of coffee without looking at him._

 _Daya took the cup murmuring, "tumhari Behan ka sirf naam sweety hai, juban pe to har waqt mirchi rehti hai."_

 _Shreya laughed at his comment_ , "aisa nahi hai, wo itni bhi buri nahi hai."

"Hmm...aur tumhari maa! Baap re, itna to main acp sir se bhi nahi darta, jitna tumhari maa ki gusse se bhari aankho se." _Daya said sipping his coffee._

"Sir...aap ne sirf maa ka gussa dekha hai, pyar nahi, wo bahut achhi hai, wo duniya ki sabse achhi maa hai." _Shreya said proudly sipping her coffee._

"Han wo to hai, waise ek baat kahu, tumhari maa , tumse jyada khoobsurat hain." _daya said with a naughty grin ._

 _Shreya stopped sipping the coffee and looked at him_. "Mujhe pata hai, meri maa bahut khoobsurat hai, in fact main to unki 50 per cent bhi nahi hu." _Shreya said smiling sweetly._

 _Daya looked at her and kept his emptied cup on the table. Then he moved near shreya._

"Waise tum itni buri bhi nahi ho" _he said fixing his gaze on her._

 _Shreya looked at him. She made a face and then turned her face other side._

 _Daya brought his face close to her ears and whispered_ , "tum itni khoobsurat to ho, ki mere bachhe bhi keh sake, ki unki maa bahut khoobsurat hai."

 _Shreya instantly looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he just said. They shared an intense eyelock. Shreya smiled and lowered her face due to shyness._

 _Daya laughed at her, and the next moment shreya hugged him tightly. Daya too wrapped his arms around her._

"I love you shreya, mujhse shadi karogi?" _He whispered in her ears caressing her hair._

 _Shreya hid her face in his neck_ , "maa se puch kar bataungi." _She said smiling and tightened her arms around him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: so the chapter ends here with Dareya's sweet confession. Hope you guys liked it. I know it was short but I don't have much time to write a long chapter. I'll try to update next one longer.**

 **So what is coming up in DaReya's life now? How will daya convince shreya's family?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **And yeah, I am not sure whether I'll be able to meet you all before holi or not, so "here wishing you all a very HAPPY HOLI" in advance.**

 **If it would be possible, I'll try to come up with a Holi special one shot, but not sure so don't expect much.**

 **And here is a special message for a special reader and reviewer ASHWINI.**

" _ **dear , I don't know if you are reading it or not, coz I know you are busy in your exams as you told, but still I just want to say, thank you so much. You are one of those very few readers who post a sensible review, and after posting anything on FF, I eagerly wait for your review. People should learn how to write a review from you. A writer is really lucky, having a reader like you. Thanks again for reading and appreciating my stories. Do your best in your exams, wishing you best of luck. Love you"**_

 **Guys, see you all soon, till then,**

 **Keep loving DaReya…**

 **Love you all ….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya and shreya were still hugging each other. They both were just lost in the moment._

"SHREYAAAA"

 _Suddenly a familiar voice harshly fell into their ears and they instantly separated._

 _Shreya's mom Supriya was standing there fuming in anger._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances and cursed themselves for leaving the door opened. They both looked at Supriya, who was not less than a hungry lioness. Daya knew it that he is going to be a prey of this angry lioness._

"To ye tha, tumhara wo jaroori kaam, jiske liye tumse ruka nahi ja raha tha aur tum shreya ke kamre me chale aaye han?" _Supriya asked throwing her fiery gaze at daya._

"Maa ..let me explain" _shreya said but Supriya stopped her showing her hand. She glared daya._

"Mam, please ek baar meri baat..." _Daya tried to speak but Supriya cut him in between._

"You may leave now!" _She said signalling him towards the door._

"Mam, ...please.." _Daya tried to say but Supriya again cut him in mid.._

"I SAID LEAVE" _she yelled at him even more harshly._

 _Daya shut his mouth and sadly glanced at shreya, then left from there silently._

"Daya sir..." _Shreya moved ahead to stop him but Supriya stopped her by holding her hand._

 _Hearing the chaos Maya and Sweety too reached there._

"Ye sab kya ho raha tha shreya? Mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi. Sharam nahi aati tumhe.." _Supriya was shouting at her when shreya interrupted her._

"Maa please, humne sharam aane jaisi koi harkat nahi ki hai. Aap overreact kar rahi ho." _Shreya said calmly._

"Achha... To kya tha ye sab? Jo maine apni aankho se dekha? Tum dono ek dusre ki baho me..." _Supriya couldn't speak further and closed her eyes._

 _Maya and sweety too became shocked hearing Supriya. They exchanged glances and then looked at shreya confusingly._

"This is disgusting shreya." _Supriya said looking away._

 _Shreya came in front of Supriya and held her hands,_ "nahi maa, its not disgusting, we love each other and its not at all disgusting!"

 _Supriya looked up at her in surprise and jerked her hand._

"Love? What are you saying shreya?" _Asked Maya coming into the scene._

"Masi, I am saying that I love him, I love daya sir, suna aapne?" _Shreya rudely replied to Maya._

"SHUT UP!" _Shouted Supriya_ , "just shut up shreya, how can you say that? How can you love an atheist man like him." _She yelled at her._

"Maa, please be practical, he is not an atheist. Har kisi ke apne religious views hote hain, aap kisi ko force nahi kar sakte jabardasti religious banne ke liye. He is a perfect guy with a pure and honest heart and I don't want anything else. And most importantly, he loves me! Isn't it enough to love him back.?" _Shreya asked looking at both Supriya and Maya._

"Shreya, my darling... Why don't you understand? He loves you! Ok! What's a big deal? Tum ho hi itni pyari, tumse to kisi ko bhi pyar ho jayega but iska matlab ye to nahi ki tum bhi sabse pyar karne lago!" _Maya said sweetly cupping her face._

 _Shreya jerked her away and went and sat down on her bed._

"Right! You know what shreya didu! Wo aapke sath suit nahi karta. I can tell you, you are not made for him." _Sweety said sitting beside shreya._

"Achha, wo mere sath suit nahi karta? Idiot, suit to tujhe nahi karta bado ki bato me dakhal dena. Choti hai, choti bankar reh, samjhi. " _shreya yelled at sweety._

"Sahi keh rahi hai sweety!" _Uttered Supriya. She came near shreya and caressed her head,_ "shreya... Beta main maa hu tumhari, aur main janti hu ki apni beti ke liye kaisa ladka dhundhna hai. Forget him."

 _Shreya looked at her mother in disbelief. She smirked at her,_ "wow, maa, sahi kaha aapne. Aapko pata hai ki mere liye kaisa ladka dhundhna hai. Aur daya sir to bilkul bhi waise nahi hain. Kyunki unhe drama Karna nahi aata. Jo unke dil me hota hai, wahi unki juban pe hota hai. Unhe makkhan lagana nahi aata. Unhe flirt Karna nahi aata. Unhe sirf mujhse pyar Karna aata hai. Aur ye criteria to aapki list me hai hi nahi." _Shreya stood up and looked away._

 _Supriya exchanged glances with Maya. Maya came forward to make shreya understand._

"Shreya, tum hume galat samajh rahi ho, pyar karne me aur zindagi bhar sath nibhane me bahut fark hota hai. Aur hume achhi tarah se pata hai wo nahi dega tumhara sath zindagi bhar. Beta I know, you are a responsible cid officer, an independent mature girl. But still you are very innocent. Tumhe insano ki, duniya ki pehchan nahi hai abhi. Please try to understand my baby." _Maya said caressing her cheek._

 _Shreya jerked her,_ "please masi , I am not a baby anymore. Mujhe duniya ki pehchan nahi hai, insano ki pehchan nahi hai, whatever! But mujhe pyar ki pehchan ho chuki hai aur wo sirf daya sir hain. Unke alawa mujhe kisi aur se pyar ho hi nahi sakta." _Shreya shouted on top of her voice echoing her last sentence in the room._

 _Supriya took a sigh and came in front of shreya,_ "enough is enough shreya. Bahut bol chuki tum. Tumhari age me aksar aisa hota hai, koi 2-4 meethi meethi baate kar le to use pyar samajh lete ho tum youngsters. Usse door raho, pyar ka bhoot apne aap sar se utar jayega. Kyunki, mujhe tum dono ka rishta kisi keemat par manjoor nahi. Tumhari shadi usi ladke se hogi jise tumhari family pasand karegi, kyunki tumhara achha bura tumhari family tumse jyada achhe se samajh sakti hai."

"Family? What family maa? Ye meri life hai, aur ye main hi decide karungi ki mujhe kiske sath apni zindagi bitani hai." _Shreya said glaring at her mother._

 _Maya came and held her_ , "relax shreya, relax, Supriya didi... Ek baar jeeja ji se baat kar lete hain." _Maya said trying to control the situation._

"Are unse kya baat karni, wo to isi ki han me han milayenge. Apni beti me kabhi koi galti najar kaha aati hai unko." _Supriya turned to shreya,_ "listen shreya, main tumhe daya ke sath nahi jane dungi. Tumhari shadi mere pasand ke ladke se hogi, that's it. No more arguments!" _She said and left from there angrily_.

"Maa...lekin.." _Shreya tried to stop her but she had left. She turned to Maya. She nodded her head and she too left from there followed by sweety._

"Masi... Aap to suno meri baat.. Please" _shreya ran after her, but in vein. She cried and kicked the wall hardly in frustration._

 _Supriya informed everything to her husband acp pradyuman._

 _He looked at shreya, then at Supriya_.

"To problem kya hai Supriya, bachhe agar ek dusre ko pasand karte hain to, aapko kis baat se aitraj hai?" _He asked with a confused expression._

 _Supriya nodded her head in no and looked at Maya._

"Dekha, maine kaha tha na, ki inhe shreya ka decision hi theek lagega." _She said angrily._

 _Maya came to acp_ , "jeeja ji, aap samajh nahi rahe, theek hai, manti hu wo aapka favorite officer hai, achha cid officer hai, but wo humari shreya ke liye sahi ladka nahi hai."

 _Shreya made a face and looked at her father. He gave her a helpless look._

"Ok ok , fine, aap logo ko daya pasand nahi hai, alright. Ho sakta hai aap logo ko daya ko lekar kuch misunderstanding ho gayi ho. Agar meri beti ko daya se hi pyar hua hai to kuch to baat hogi na usme." _He said keeping his hand on shreya's head. Shreya smiled at him. Then he turned to Supriya who was glaring at both of them_. "Dekhiye, Supriya ji, mere paas ek idea hai, main kal daya ko dinner pe invite kar raha hu. Dining table pe hum sab ek sath honge, aur aap sab daya se achhe se baat kar lena. Phir bhi agar aap logo ko yahi lage ki daya is not a suitable match for shreya, then, dekhenge, kya Karna hai. Okay?" _He asked to Supriya and Maya. They kept glaring at him without responding. So pradyuman asked again_ , "is it okay?"

 _Supriya and Maya exchanged glances and then unwillingly replied_ , "okay!" _And left from there._

 _As they went shreya smiled and hugged her father_ , "papa, aapko pata hai na meri choice ekdum sahi hai."

 _Pradyuman patted her head,_ "I know bachha! Aapki choice kabhi galat nahi ho sakti. Don't worry, mujhe pura yakeen hai kal daya sab ko mana lega. Ek baar in sabko achhe se baat kar lene do. Kabhi kabhi kuch cheejo ko theek karne ke liye sirf ek achha conversation chahiye hota hai."

 _Shreya separated and looked at him_ , "papa, aapse behtar mujhe koi nahi samjhta."

 _Pradyuman smiled and lovingly cupped her face,_ "wo sab chodo, jakar daya ko phone karo aur use kal dinner ke liye invite karo. kal use tumhara moral support bhi chahiye hoga na, go and talk to him aur han uske liye kuch special banana mat bhoolna. Bhale hi sari duniya tum dono ke khilaf ho lekin tum humesha har tarah se uska sath dena." _He said sweetly._

 _Shreya gave him a wide smile and left from there to call daya._

 _Shreya was a little happy now. She dialed daya's number. He received in just one ring as if he was already waiting for her call._

"Ha shreya, kya baat hai? Mere jane ke baad kya hua? Sab theek hai na? Shreya, tumhari maa aaj bahut gusse me thi, unhone mujhe kuch bolne ka mauka hi nahi diya, but you don't worry main unse baat karuga. Unhe samjhaunga ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hu, tum sun rahi ho na shreya? Hello..shreya bolo na." _Daya said pausing after talking nonstop._

"Sirrrr... Relax, aap chup honge tab to main bolugi na!" _Shreya said laughing._

"Oh yeah, but shreya tum bahut khush lag rahi ho? Kya baat hai?" _Daya asked hoping for something good_.

"Wo isliye, kyunki aap ke jane ke baad maine maa se aur Maya masi se bahut behas ki. Phir wo sab pareshan ho gaye aur is issue ko lekar big boss ke paas gaye." _Shreya said walking towards the window._

"Kya acp sir ko bhi sab pata chal gaya?" _Daya asked worriedly._

"Papa ko to pehle se hi sab pata tha, Aur wo humare rishte se bahut khush hain, aakhir aap unke favorite sipahi Jo hain." _Shreya said smiling._

"What? Really acp sir khush hain, ahh, thank God, kisi ne to green signal dikhaya." _Daya said placing his hand on his heart._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "aur suniye, kal aapko papa ne dinner pe invite kiya hai, taki hum sab ek sath baith kar baat kar sake."

"What? Dinner? Wo bhi tumhare ghar pe? You know, agar mujhe whitehouse me bhi invite kiya jaye na to bhi mujhe itni nervousness nahi hogi, jitna ye sochke ho rahi hai ki mujhe tumhari puri family ke sath baithkar dinner Karna hoga." _Daya said ruffling his hair._

"Sir aap bhi na, isme nervous hone ki kya baat hai, 2 vote to already aapke paas hain, papa ka aur mera, rahi baat un teeno ki to unke vote bhi aapko mil jayenge. Don't worry. I know ek din aap un sab ka dil jaroor jeet lenge." _Shreya said sitting at the slab of the window._

"Hmm...waise, agar unka dil nahi bhi jeet paya to bhi koi problem nahi, aakhir tumhara dil to mere paas hai hi na." _He said softly with a cute smile._

 _Though shreya was not seeing him, still she blushed_ , "ji aap to sirf mera dil leke baithe hain, mujhe to puri ki puri aapke paas aana hai." _Shreya said blushing._

"Achha, don't worry, bahut jald le aaunga, puri ki puri shreya satam ko, apne paas, humesha ke liye." _Daya said smiling._

 _Shreya blushed, they kept silence for some time. Finally shreya uttered a good night and cut the call._

 _Next day acp pradyuman met daya. Abhijeet was also there so he invited both of them for dinner._

 _Daya was nervous but abhijeet was very excited._ "Daya tu chinta kyun karta hai, sab theek ho jayega, ab shreya ko tujhse koi alag nahi kar sakta." _He said happily, driving the car when they were on their way to shreya's home._

"Abhijeet, yaar mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai, bahut ajeeb lag raha hai, you know pet me butterflies udd rahi hain. Aisa lag raha hai meri tabiyat kharab hone wali hai." _Daya said restlessly moving on his seat._

"Come on daya, pehli baar sasuraal walo se Milne par aisa hota hai, its natural. Aur khaskar jab tumhare sasural wale aise ho to.." _He giggled,_ "but tum jyada socho mat, sab theek ho jayega han!"

 _Daya managed to keep calm and smile. Within 10 minutes they were at shreya's home. Shreya opened the door and welcomed both of them with a big smile._

 _They came inside and greeted everyone._

"Are aa gaye tum dono, chalo seedhe dining table pe hi chalte hain, kha lete hain phir baate karte hain." _Acp said smiling at duo.,_ "shreya, khana laga diya na."

"Yes Papa, aaiye na sir!" _Shreya said to duo._

 _Duo smiled and took their seats. Daya glanced at the three ladies and then quickly turned his gaze._

"Maa, Masi baithiye na aap log, main serve karti hu." _Shreya said to Supriya and Maya._

"Hume bhookh nahi hai! Aap log kha leejiye, uske baad baat karte hain." _Supriya said with a rigid face and moved from there followed by Maya and sweety._

 _Daya looked at them going and felt very bad. He exchanged glances with shreya, who was looking very sad with their act._

"Supriya Ji, this is not done, aapke kehne pe hi maine daya ko invite kiya hai aur ab aap log sath baithkar dinner bhi nahi kar sakte. What's wrong with you all? Ghar aaye mehmaan ke sath kaisa behave karte hain, ye bhi bhool gayi hain aap?" _Acp said shouting at his wife._

"Papa, it's ok, aap baith jaiye, main dekhti hu." _Shreya said and turned to go when daya called her._

"Ek minute shreya, tum ruko, main dekhta hu. Main unhe wapas sath lekar aata hu, hum sab sath me hi dinner karenge." _He said with confident tone. Shreya looked at him and nodded._

 _Daya got up from his seat. Abhijeet gently squeezed his hand to encourage him. Daya glanced at shreya and moved inside._

 _Acp pradyuman was sitting with a fed up look. Abhijeet was rotating the spoon in his hand and shreya was moving to and fro in restlessness. They all were eagerly waiting for daya to come back along with those three angry ladies. They had no idea what was going on inside._

 _After 5-7 minutes, daya came out in the dining hall along with the three great ladies._

 _Abhijeet, shreya and acp, trio became happy. Daya showed a thumbs up sign to shreya. Shreya smiled and took a sigh of relief._

"Shreya, ab to sab aa gaye na, chalo serve Karo." _Daya said taking his seat._

"Yeah!" _Shreya said happily and started serving._

 _They did their dinner with light chatting and casual gossips. Shreya was happy seeing her mom, aunt and cousin behaving nicely with daya._

 _After they finished the dinner, daya praised shreya for the special dishes and got up_. "Sir ab hum dono chalte hain." _He said looking at acp sir._

 _Shreya was shocked. She stood up with a jerk,_ "chalte hain matlab? Par abhi to hume baate karni hain. Maa, Masi , sweety sab ka decision sunna hai." _Shreya said looking at all of them._

"Hum daya se baate kar chuke. Aur apna decision bhi daya ko bata diya hai. Wo tumhe bata dega." _Supriya said smiling at shreya._

 _Shreya felt something fishy. She glanced at daya who was trying to avoid her gaze._

"Par, aap logo ne akele me hi kaise baate kar li, akele me hi kaise decision le liya. Bina mujhe include kiye aap log faisla kaise le sakte hain." _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Listen shreya, daya ko humara faisla manjoor hai, to tumhe bhi manjoor hona chahiye. Use humare decision se koi aitraj nahi hai. Aur decision kya hai wo khud tum daya se hi puch lena." _Maya said crossing her hands._

 _Shreya was confused and puzzled. She looked at her father._

"Shreya, jao, daya aur abhijeet ko bahar tak chodkar aao." _Acp said calmly putting his hand on her head._

 _Shreya nodded and turned to duo_ , "aaiye sir" _she said showing them the way._

 _Shreya cane outside with duo. Abhijeet understood that they need to talk_ , "daya, main gadi me wait kar raha hu." _He said and moved from there leaving both of them Alone._

 _As he went, shreya immediately turned to daya_ , "sir, ye sab kya hai, kya baate hui andar, kya decision liya aap logo ne. Bataiye na.." _Shreya asked impatiently._

 _Daya looked at her. Shreya looked into his eyes. She could see tears in his eyes. Daya said nothing but just kept looking at her. Shreya lost her patience seeing him silent. She caught his collar._

"Sir aap kuch bolte kyun nahi? Main aapse puch rahi hu? Boliye kya hua andar? Kya baate hui aap logo me? Boliye!" _She said almost shouting._

 _Daya held her hands and removed her grip from his shirt._ "Shreya bahut raat ho gayi hai, Jake so jao. Kal baat karte hain." _He said not looking at her._

"Wh..what? So jaun? Raat ho gayi hai? What the hell are you talking?" _She yelled at him_.

"Shreya... Shhh.." _He said cupping her face. Shreya looked at him with questioning eyes. Daya moved forward and kissed her cheek softly uttering a good night and then left from there with fast steps towards his car, where abhijeet was waiting for him._

 _Shreya was dumbstruck. She ran after him,_ "Da. ..daya sir" _she called out him loudly but he left completely ignoring her._

 _Shreya sat on the ground with a thud. She guessed what might have happened there. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew that daya had sacrificed their love for the sake of the happiness of her family. She covered her face and started crying till her father came and supported her._

 _She hugged him tight and started crying. Acp said nothing. He took her inside and closed the door._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: that's all for now.**

 **How was it? Sad and bad right? Anyway...what actually happened between daya and those three ladies will be shown in next update as flashback.**

 **And what decision they have made will also be revealed.**

 **Lets see, what shreya does now, will she allow daya to sacrifice their love so easily or will she fight with her family for her love?**

 **See you all soon, till then,**

 **Stay tuned and keep loving dareya**

 **Love you all :-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aapki**

 **Geet**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Shreya was sobbing continuously. Pradyuman made her sit on the couch._

"Shreya, relax bachha, hum baat karenge na. Kuch nahi hua, stop crying." _He said rubbing her tears._

 _Shreya looked at him and got up with a jerk_ , "nahi papa.. Main janti hu sab ekdum ulta ho gaya, jaisa maine socha tha, waisa kuch bhi nahi hua. Main abhi maa se baat karti hu." _She said and rushed towards her mother_ , "Maa...masi...maa" she called them loudly.

 _The three ladies came there._

"Kya hai shreya, aise kyun chilla rahi ho tum?" _Asked her mother rudely._

"Ye aap puch rahi ho maa? Puchna to mujhe aap se chahiye, kya baate ki aap logo ne daya sir se han? Kya kaha aap logo ne unse." _Shreya asked fuming in anger._

 _Maya came ahead_ , "shreya, beta ye tum daya se hi kyun nahi puch leti? Usne tumhe bataya nahi kuch?" _She asked in extra sweet voice._

"Ok, fine, main daya sir se hi puch leti hu." _Shreya said angrily and grabbed her keys. She rushed towards her car when Supriya called her._

"Ek minute shreya!"

 _Shreya stopped and looked at her._

"Ab jab tum daya se baat karne ja hi rahi ho to ek baat achhe se samajh lo. Daya ne humare faisle ko accept kar liya hai aur mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe bhi humare faisle ko accept kar lena chahiye." _She said looking at shreya._

"Pehle mujhe aapka faisla to pata chal jaye, phir dekhti hu accept Karna hai ya nahi." _Shreya said directly looking into her eyes and left from there._

 _She directly reached at daya's home._

"Shreya, tum yaha? Itni raat ko..." _Daya asked as he opened the door._

"Sir, main andar aa sakti hu?" _Shreya asked cutting his sentence in between._

 _Daya said nothing and made a way for her._

"Baitho" _daya said offering her a seat._

"Sir, aap jante hain main yaha baithne nahi aayi hu. Sach janne aayi hu. Bina mujhe bataye aapne aur meri family ne milkar meri life ka faisla Kar diya na? Kisi ne mujhe involve karne ki jarurat bhi nahi samjhi. Lekin main koi pagal nahi hu. Ye meri life hai aur mujhe meri life ke faisle khud karne ka haq hai. Main kisi ko bhi apni zindagi barbaad karne ki permission nahi de sakti, suna aapne?" _Shreya said making a direct eye contact with him._

"Shreya, please, meri baat suno!" _Daya said holding her by her shoulders._

"Pehle mujhe bataiye, maa ne aapse kya kaha?" _Shreya said jerking his hand away._

 _Daya heaved a sigh and glanced at her._

 _He started telling her the story._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Daya went to appease the three ladies._

"Mam please, meri wajeh se aap log dinner mat chodiye, agar aap logo ko mere sath khana pasand nahi to theek hai, I am going. But please aap log chal kar khana kha leejiye." _Daya said joining his hands in front of them._

"Dinner to hum kar lenge daya. Aur tumhe yaha se jane ki koi jarurat nahi. Tum yaha se to chale jaoge, par shreya ke dil me utna hi baste chale jaoge." _Supriya said standing in front of him,_ "I just don't know kya jadu kar diya hai tumne meri beti par, tumhari wajeh se wo mujhe palat kar jawab dene lagi hai. Huhh..." _She smirked_ , "har maa ki tareh maine bhi bahut sapne sajaye the apni beti ki shadi ke, whatever, just leave it. I just want to tell you that I will never accept this relationship of shreya and yours. Agar tum dono ne shadi ki to, main aur hum sab shreya se apne sare rishte khatam kar lenge. Tab wo sirf tumhari wife hogi, par meri beti nahi, aur na hi use mujhe maa kehne ka haq hoga." _Supriya completed her last sentence and it was not less than a thunderstorm for daya._

"Ye aap kya keh rahi hain?" _Daya was stunned._

 _Maya came ahead_ , "tum ek anath ho na ? Tumhare paas na to maa hai, na koi family. Aur in dono ki values tumse behtar aur kaun samajh sakta hai. To tum kya chahte ho shreya bhi apni maa aur apni family se door ho jaye. Apni terah use bhi anath banana chahte ho?" _Maya said her words piercing daya's heart_.

 _Daya was on the verge of tears. But somehow he stopped his tears flowing out of his eyes._

 _Sweety too came into the scene_ , "aap shreya didu se agar wakai pyar karte hain to aap kabhi nahi chahenge ki wo apni family se door ho jaye. Aapse shadi karne ke baad shreya didu ke paas sirf aapka pyar hoga, lekin family ke naam par kuch bhi nahi." _Sweety said still sitting on the chair._

 _Daya wiped his tears off and came near Supriya_ , "Main shreya se bahut pyar karta hu. Duniya ki kisi bhi cheej se jyada. Lekin main ye kabhi nahi chahunga ki shreya ko mera pyar pane ke liye apni family ko khona pade. Ek anath hone ka Jo dard aur gam maine saha hai, wo main shreya ko kabhi nahi sehne dunga." _He felt a lump in his throat_. "Aap log shreya ko khud se door mat kariye, agar koi shreya ki zindagi se door jayega to wo hu main." _Daya said confidentally in a tough voice_.

"Better! " _said Supriya happily_ , "aur tum shreya ko ye bhi samjhaoge ki wo humari pasand ke ladke se shadi karegi." _She said crossing her hands near her chest._

"Ji bilkul don't worry, jaisa aap log chahte hain waisa hi hoga. Shreya aapki pasand ke ladke se hi shadi karegi, kyunki ek maa kabhi apne bachho ka bura nahi sochti, aap shreya ke liye Jo bhi faisla lenge, wo sahi hi hoga." _Daya said with a painful smile._

"And you don't worry, aapko koi dusri ladki mil jayegi, main khud dhundhugi." _Sweety said happily looking at daya._

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "no thanks, aap logo ko mere liye pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi. Aap log bas shreya ka khayal rakhiye." _He took a pause_ , "to ab khana khane chale?"

"Of course" _Maya said smiling and they proceeded for dinner._

 _ **Flashback over**_

 _Shreya was fuming in anger_ , "sir, un logo ne aapse itni rudely baat ki, aapko anath kaha? I just can't believe it. Aur aap chup chap sunte rahe sab kuch? Kyun?" _Shreya shouted at him._

"Shreya, unhone kuch galat nahi kaha, lucky hote hain wo log jinke paas family hoti hai. Jinke paas ek maa hoti hai, tumhare paas to 2-2 moms hain. Ek pyari si Behan hai. Main nahi chahta ki meri wajeh se tum in sab se door ho jao. Apni maa ki baat maan lo shreya, unki pasand ke ladke se shadi kar lo. " _daya said in a low voice without looking at her._

 _But in reply he just heard her sobs. Yes, she was crying_. "Sir, aapko pata bhi hai aap kya keh rahe hain. Aapko pata bhi hai main aapse kitna pyar karti hu. Jara sa bhi andaja hai aapko ki aap mere liye kya hain. Main aur kisi ke bare me sapne me bhi nahi soch sakti aur aap mujhe kisi aur se shadi karne ko keh rahe hain." _Shreya said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"Wait a minute! kahi aisa to nahi ki, aap mujhse pyar hi nahi karte, sirf main hi pagal hu Jo humesha aapke sapne dekhti rehti hu. Tell me sir, do you love me... Han, come on tell me!" _Shreya said tightly holding his collar._

"Shreyaaa! " _daya shouted at her and held her hands._ "Keep calm".

 _Shreya moved her face closer to him. Daya was feeling her warm breath near his lips. Shreya pushed her body against him_ , "you don't love me right? Agar aap mujhse pyar karte to itni asani se kabhi nahi kehte ki jao kisi aur se shadi kar lo. You are so cheap! You were just playing with my emotions." _She said pushing him against the wall._

"Shreya hold on!" _Daya tried to control her._

 _Shreya came more closer_ , "I am so stupid sir! I had started dreaming my future with you, but you? You are not interested in living with me, tabhi to maa ke faisla ko itni asani se accept kar liya." _She said with tearful eyes_. "Alright, I am going, aap chahte hain ki main kisi aur ke sath rahu to yahi sahi...thanks for some very beautiful moments, you gave me!" _She wiped off her tears and turned to go._

"Shreya" _but daya caught her wrist and pulled her. He wrapped his arms around her waist_. "I love you" _he said and kissed hard on her lips_.

 _Shreya started hitting his chest_ , "uhhh...ummm.." _She tried to free herself. Daya broke the kiss. Shreya frowned at him_. "Just leave me." _She was struggling in his arms but daya smiled and again started kissing her._

 _She was protesting but slowly she put her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Both were passionate. Daya was wildly sucking her lips and biting occasionally. Shreya was responding with the same passion moving her fingers in his hair. They both were out of breath, so they have to break the kiss._

 _Shreya was huffing, burying her face in his neck._

 _Daya hugged her securely and rested his chin on her head._

"I love you shreya... Please mere pyar pe shak mat Karo!" _He said softly._

 _Shreya looked up at him_ , "to phir aap kyun chahte hain ki main aapko chodkar kisi aur ki ho jaun? Kyun nahi lad sake aap meri family se mere liye?"

 _Daya looked at her innocent face_. "Kyunki mujhe mere pyar pe aur humari kismat pe pura bharosa hai. Tum kisi aur ki ho hi nahi sakti. You are made only for me, tum sirf mere liye bani ho, samajhi?" _He said cupping her face lovingly._

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly_. "Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya"

"Dekho shreya, tum is duniya me sirf mere liye aayi ho. Aur koi kitni bhi koshish kar le tumhe mujhse door karne ki, tum mujhse door ja hi nahi sakti. Tumhari family chahti hai ki tum kisi aur se shadi Karo to theek hai, maan lo unki baat. Han kar do is shadi ke liye. Main tumhe bharosa dilata hu ye shadi nahi hogi. Tumhari shadi sirf mujhse hi hogi aur wo bhi tumhari family ki Marji se." _Daya said lovingly caressing her face._

 _She looked deep in his eyes_ , "aapko itna asan lagta hai ye sab? Mujhe humare pyar pe bharosa hai lekin apni family par nahi. Lekin agar aap itne bharose ke sath aisa keh rahe hain to, theek hai, main bhi taiyar hu, humare pyar ka test lene ke liye. Par ek baat yaad rakhiye, agar is test me humare pyar ki yaar hui na to main, main ji nahi paungi." _Shreya said with teary eyes._

"Aisa kuch nahi hoga, humare pyar ki jeet hogi, haar nahi. " _daya said rubbing her tears._

"Par aapko pata bhi hai, maa aur masi meri shadi kisses karwana chahti hain?" _Shreya asked daya._

"Nahi aur mujhe Janna bhi nahi hai. Tumhari shadi sirf mujhse hi hogi, I promise " _daya said hugging her._

 _After sometimes shreya came back to her home. Everybody looked at her. She was looking calm._

"Kya hua shreya, mil liya daya se? Baat kar li usse? Kya faisla hai ab tumhara?" _Supriya asked standing in front of her._

 _Shreya looked at her mother and smirked_ , "achha khel khela aapne maa. Mujhe mere pyar ke hatho hi majboor kar diya aapka faisla manne ke liye. Ab daya sir bhi yahi chahte hain ki main aapke pasand ke ladke se shadi karu to theek hai, I am ready. Main aapki pasand ke ladke se shadi karne ke liye taiyar hu, lekin aap ek baat achhe se samajh leejiye. Shadi to main kisi se bhi kar lungi, lekin pyar ab aur kisi se nahi kar paungi." _Shreya said sadly looking at her mother_.

"Oh shreya, I am so happy. Finally tumne sahi decision liya hai. Main abhi sachin ki family se baat karti hu." _Supriya said happily and rushed towards the phone._

"Sachin kaun sachin? Supriya didi, sachin nahi kavin ki family se baat karni hai, aap chodiye main kar lungi." _Maya said snatching the receiver from Supriya's hand._

"Oh no mom, auntie, sachin aur kavin nahi, nikhil ji ki family se baat karni hai. Aap log to kuch samajhte hi nahi." _Sweety said coming into the scene._

"Sachin"

"Kavin"

"Nikhil"

 _The three ladies started arguing. Shreya closed her eyes tightly in frustration. Pradyuman was just silently watching the scenario._

"Maa, masi, sweety! Stop it you all!" _Shreya shouted at them. They stopped and looked at shreya._

"Aap log is terah se paglo ki terah ladna band kariye, shanti se decide kariye ki mujhe kiske sath phere lene hain. Aap log jiske sath kahoge, main uske sath shadi karne ko taiyar hu, aur agar aap log chaho to main teeno se shadi kar lungi. Alright?" _She yelled at them and left from there angrily._

 _The three ladies saw her and exchanged glances. Now pradyuman came there. He glared all of them._

"Supriya ji, ye Jo bhi ho raha hai na theek nahi ho raha hai. Ye teen ladke pasand aaye hain aap logo ko humari shreya ke liye, dimag theek to hai aap sab ka?" _He shot an angry glance to all of them and he too left._

 _As he went the three again started quarreling._

"Shreya ki shadi sirf sachin se hi hogi."

"Ji nahi, kavin se hogi."

"Shreya didu ki shadi nikhil ji se hogi"

 _They talked to their respective boys and told them that shreya is ready for the marriage. Now the three boys became happy and started celebrating._

 _Supriya came to shreya's room, she was reading some book._

"Shreya, beta... Sachin ne phone kiya tha, usne tumhe coffee shop me Milne ke liye bulaya hai. Tum jaogi na?" _Supriya asked sweetly._

 _Shreya made a face and replied coldly_ , "ok, I'll go."

 _Supriya kissed her head and went from there._

 _As she went Maya entered shreya's room._

"Shreya, my darling, you know, abhi abhi kavin ka phone aaya tha, shadi se pehle wo tumse kuch baat Karna chahta hai. Tumhe coffee pe bulaya hai, jaogi na beta?" _She asked sweetly._

 _Shreya heaved a sigh and replied with a fake smile,_ "ok masi, I'll go."

 _Maya kissed her head and left._

 _As she went sweety came there._

"Shreya didu, nikhil ji ka call aaya tha, wo aapse coffee shop me milna chahte hain, aap jaoge na?" _She asked excitedly._

 _Shreya was fed up, she looked up at her and replied without interest, "yes, I'll go."_

 _Sweety hugged shreya happily and went from there._

"In teeno ke sath teen cup coffee pine se to achha hai ki main zehar pi lu." _She became ready and took her keys and cellphone._

"Kya karu, kiske paas jaun?" _She was confused, finally she decided something and left._

 _It was 11 o'clock of night but shreya had still not returned._

"Ye shreya, abhi tak wapas kyun nahi aayi? Kitni coffee pi rahe hain ye log." _Supriya was murmuring walking to and fro in the hall._

 _Maya and sweety were also waiting for shreya. Now it was 11:30. But no sign of shreya._

 _Finally Supriya called shreya, but her cellphone was off. Now supriya called sachin and asked about shreya. But sachin told that shreya didn't meet him._

"What? Shreya, sachin se Milne gayi hi nahi." _Supriya uttered in disbelief._

"Oh, I knew it, wo jaroor kavin se Milne gayi hogi." _Maya said happily and called kavin. But he too gave the same reply leaving Maya in a shock._

"Shreya, kavin se bhi nahi mili." _Maya uttered shockingly._

"Oh to isme itna pareshan hone jaisa kya hai. Wo nikhil ji ke sath hogi." _Sweety said and called nikhil, and she too got the same reply._

"Mom, didu to nikhil ji se Milne bhi nahi gayi thi, to aakhir itni raat ko wo hain kaha aur kiske sath?" _Sweety asked looking worried_.

"Agar wo in teeno me se kisi se bhi nahi mili to, phir to ek hi insaan hai, jiske paas wo ja sakti hai." _Supriya said angrily and called daya._

"Shreya kaha hai?" _She asked in a harsh voice._

 _Daya was shocked_ , "shreya, kaha hai matlab? What do you mean? Ye main kaise bata sakta hu. Ye to aapko pata hona chahiye na." _Daya said to supriya. He too was worried for shreya._

"Daya, jhooth mat bolo? Kya shreya tumse Milne aayi thi?" _Supriya asked worriedly._

"Ji han wo aayi thi mujhse Milne, lekin maine use wapas jane ko kaha, thodi der me wapas chali gayi thi! Kya wo abhi tak ghar nahi pahuchi?" _Daya asked worriedly_.

 _Supriya was now about to cry_ , "sab tumhari wajeh se hua hai daya, pata nahi kaha hai meri shreya is waqt? Pata nahi kis haal ne hai. Uska phone bhi band aa raha hai. Agar use kuch hua na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga, got it?" _Supriya yelled at him_

"Mam, relax, main hu na, main dekhta hu shreya kaha hai. Kuch nahi hoga use, koi choti bachhi nahi hai wo, aap chinta mat kariye, jaise hi wo mujhe mil jayegi, main use lekar ghar aa jaunga, don't worry." _daya said and cut the call. He was extremely worried for shreya._

 _Here Supriya kept the receiver back and started crying._

"Didi, don't worry, humari shreya koi mamuli ladki nahi ek cid cop hai, kuch nahi hoga use. " _Maya said consoling Supriya._

"Ha, ho sakta hai didu, kisi jaruri kaam me phas gayi ho, wo aa jayegi abhi." _Sweety said increasing their hopes._

"But Maya, kahi aisa to nahi ki, shreya ne humse naraj hokar koi galat kadam utha liya ho." _Supriya said with teary eyes._

 _Pradyuman came there_ , "shreya aisa kabhi nahi karegi, main achhi terah se janta hu apni beti ko." _He came near Supriya_ , "aur agar usne aisa kuch kiya, khud ko koi nuksan pahuchaya, to uski responsible sirf aap log honge, aur main aap logo ko kabhi maafi nahi karunga." _He warned them and left._

 _Supriya looked at him going and again started crying._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: so here is your chapter, tell me how it was?**

 **Where is shreya and what happened to her?**

 **Keep guessing..**

 **Next chapter might be the last…**

 **till then stay tuned and ..**

 **keep loving DaReya..**

 **love you all …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Daya moved out to find shreya. He tried to call her, but her cellphone was off. Daya was driving anxiously on the road. He banged his fist on the steering. He recalled their last meeting._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shreya moved out to meet sachin, kavin and nikhil. But she was so frustrated; she couldn't decide where to go. Finally she turned the steering towards daya's home._

 _Daya was surprised seeing shreya there at night._

"Shreya, is waqt tum yaha kya kar rahi ho.?" _Daya asked as he opened the door._

"Kya hum coffee pi sakte hain sath me baithkar." _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

"Why not, aao andar aao, main bas 2 minute me coffee bana kar lata hu." _He said and turned to go, when shreya caught his wrist._

"Sir, kya hum kahi bahar chale." _Shreya said moving closer._

 _Daya tried to move away_ , "shreya, ab is waqt bahar jakar coffee pine ka kya matlab hai. Waise bhi kafi raat ho rahi hai."

 _Shreya caught his collar and pulled him closer_ , "raat to roj hoti hai, par hum roj sath to nahi hote na." _She whispered moving closer and tried to kiss him._

 _But daya stopped her moving away,_ "shreya, kya kar rahi ho tum. Tumhe humare pyar pe bharosa nahi. Hume is terah se chup kar Milne ki koi jarurat nahi. Maine tumhari maa se promise kiya hai tumse door rehne ka. Aur main tumhare paas aaunga to sirf unki permission se." _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him furiously. Her eyes got filled with tears. She moved back._

"Shreya, listen, mujhe galat mat samjho, main bahut jald sab kuch theek kar dunga. Lekin abhi tum please ghar jao." _Daya said holding her by her shoulders._

 _Shreya jerked his hand_ , "ok, I got it, meri zindagi ka har faisla aap log karenge, koi kehta hai, uske sath coffee pine chali jao, koi kehta hai isse nahi usse shadi karo, jisse main pyar karti hu, wo khud kehta hai ki, mere paas mat aao..." _Shreya was talking tearfully.._

"Shreya..." _Daya tried to stop her but shreya continued_.

"Sabko apni Marji chalani hai, main kya chahti hu, meri khushi kisme hai, isse kisi ko koi matlab nahi, aapko bhi nahi." _She said and rubbed her tears_ , "I am so sorry, sir, itni raat ko aapko disturb kiya, sirf ek cup coffee hi to pine ko keh rahi thi, but its ok, I am sorry again. Mujhe yaha nahi ghar pe hona chahiye, right, to main ghar ja rahi hu, bye!" _She said and left from there angrily without waiting for daya's reaction._

"Shreya, just listen to me...mera wo matlab nahi tha, tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho, meri baat to suno." _Daya rushed after her but she had left._

 _ **Flashback over.**_

 _Daya scratched his head_ , "shreya bahut gusse me thi us waqt. Pata nahi kaha gayi hogi, phone bhi band rakha hai. God! Kaha dhundhu main Shreya ko. Uske ghar pe sab itne pareshan hain. Shreya kaha ho tum!" _He was murmuring to himself._

 _Just then he got a call from one of his informer_. "Ha raghu... Kya baat hai." _He said receiving the call._

"Daya sir wo...ye theatre wali road pe Jo bar hai na, waha thoda locha ho gaya hai." _His informer told._

"Kaisa locha?" _Daya asked concentrating on the road._

"Are sir wo...apni shreya madam ji hain na, unhone bahut pi rakhi hai. Bahut aafat macha rakhi hai. Unko control Karna mushkil hai, aap jaldi se aa jaiye." _He told hesitatingly_.

 _Daya applied the break with a jerk_ , "what? Ye kya bol raha hai tu, shreya bar me? Oh no!" _He banged his head and turned the steering towards the spot._

 _He was moving towards the bar but again hot a call from his informer. He received it immediately_ , "ha bol ab kya hua."

"Sir wo, madam to bahar nikal gayi hain apni car me. Unhone bahut pi rakhi hai, gadi kaise chala payegi. Maine rokne Ki koshish ki lekin wo mujhe thappad maar ke nikal gayi." _He told rubbing his cheeks._

 _Daya held his head in his hands, "_ Oh no! Shreya pikar gadi chala rahi hai, ye ladki. Ab kya karu main kaise roku." _He moved ahead._

 _He was driving worriedly, when he spotted shreya's car. She was driving randomly._

"Shreya, stop the car!" _Daya shouted behind her but shreya didn't hear him._

 _Daya accelerated his speed and came parallel to her car. He peeped out of the window_ , "Shreya, kya kar rahi ho tum, gadi roko turant."

 _Shreya looked at him and threw an angry glance and increased her speed._

"Aap kyun aaye hain mere paas sir, maa se permission li ki nahi. Hahaha." _She started laughing at him_

"Shut up shreya, I said stop the car." _Daya yelled at her driving parallel to her._

 _But shreya was not in a mood to stop. She increased her speed. Daya gritted his teeth and started following her. He drove and stopped his car in front of her blocking shreya's way. Shreya tried to apply the break and her car crashed with daya's. But finally she applied the break._

 _Daya was annoyed. He came out of his car and moved towards shreya. He peeped inside the car_ , "Shreya, bahut ho gaya, chalo ab bahar niklo, come on!" _He said but was shocked seeing shreya unconscious, her head was placed on the steering._

"Oh no! Shreya..." _Daya opened the door and lifted shreya's head up. But she was unconscious under the effect of high dose of alcohol._

"Shreya... Shreya, aankhe kholo." _Daya patted her cheeks, but she was not responding. Meanwhile daya got a call from Supriya. He supported shreya by one hand and received the call from another._

"Daya, shreya ka kuch pata chala?" _Supriya asked worriedly_.

"Mam, don't worry, shreya mil gayi, main bas use lekar ghar aa raha hu." _He said sweating badly._

"Oh thank God! Kaisi hai shreya, kaha thi wo, baat karao meri..." _Supriya said happily_.

"Mam, main shreya se aapki baat nahi Kara sakta, main use ghar lekar aata hu, phir aap baat kar leejiyega." _Daya said and cut the call._

 _He bent and took shreya in his arms. He moved towards his car and made shreya sit on the passenger seat next to him. He fixed shreya's seat belt and occupied the driving seat._

 _Soon he reached at shreya's home. Everybody was waiting for him outside the house. As they saw daya's car they ran to him. Daya came out of the car. He then opened shreya's door and again lifted her up in his arms. Supriya and all were shocked seeing shreya like this._

"Ye shreya ko kya hua, sab theek hai na daya?" _She asked worriedly._

"Shreya behosh hai. Andar chaliye." _Daya said and moved inside holding shreya in his arms._

"What? Behosh hai? Kaise? Kya kiya tumne meri beti ke sath han? Ye kya halat kar di hai uski." _Maya started shouting at him._

 _Daya made shreya lay on the couch and turned to Maya_. "Would you please stop shouting unnecessarily. " _he yelled at Maya. She went silent._

 _Now Supriya came to daya and made him turned by holding his arm_. "Daya, sach sach batao kya kiya tumne shreya ke sath. Behosh kyun hai wo?"

 _Daya smirked at her_ , "aap logo ka dimag theek hai? Main kyun kuch karunga uske sath. Uski is halat ki jimmedar aap log hain. Janna chahti hain kyun behosh hai wo, han, to suniye, sharab pi hai shreya ne. Sharab ke nashe me driving bhi kar rahi thi, aur agar main sahi time pe nahi pahuchta to pata nahi kya hota, apne sath sath dusro ki bhi zindagi khatre me daal diya tha aapki beti ne. Main use sahi salamat ghar lekar aaya. Aap logo ko mujhe thanks bolna chahiye aur ulta aap log mujhse hi sawal kar rahe hain. Disgusting." _He yelled at them and turned to pradyuman._

"Sir please, aap shreya ko kuch mat kahiyega. Wo is waqt kuch bhi sunne samajhne ki halat me nahi hai. "

 _Pradyuman looked at him and then looked at shreya and nodded his head._

 _Daya turned towards the ladies_ , "shreya ka khayal rakhiyega, main chalta hu." _And he immediately left from there._

 _Sweety came near shreya and kept her head in her Lap_. "Shreya didu, please utho na. Hum baithkar baate karte hain." _But she got no response from shreya._

 _Supriya and Maya were worriedly sitting beside shreya. Pradyuman came to them._

"Shreya ko aram karne deejiye, jaiye aap log yaha se." _He said strictly._

 _The three ladies said nothing and moved from there sadly. Pradyuman came and caressed shreya's head. "Shreya, bachha, ye kya kiya aapne!" He too got up and sadly moved from there._

 _Next morning shreya woke up with a heavy head. She was trying to recall what she did after leaving daya's house. She came out holding her head in her hands._

 _Pradyuman saw her_ , "shreya, you ok?"

"Papa, kal raat main ghar kaise aayi?" _She asked sitting beside him._

 _Pradyuman took a sigh_ , "daya lekar aaya tumhe." _He said patting her head._

"Papa, I am really sorry, maine kal sharab..." _She said but pradyuman cut her in between._

"Sorry? Sorry kehne se sab pehle jaisa ho jata hai? maine aaj tak sharab ko hath nahi lagaya aur aapne? Main humesha se aapko khud se ek kadam aage dekhna chahta hu, aur kal aapne wakai wo Kar dikhaya, aap mujhse ek nahi Kai kadam aage nikal gayi. I am so proud of you." _He said with a sarcastic smile._

 _Shreya hugged him and started crying_ , "I am so sorry papa, please aisa mat boliye. Main aaj ke baad se aisi koi galti kabhi nahi karungi." _She said hiding her face in his chest._

 _Pradyuman separated her_ , "I know shreya, you were upset. But, this is not the way to handle the situation. Aap nashe me gadi chala rahi thi, koi bada accident ho jata to. Agar daya sahi waqt pe aapko nahi rokta to aap to nikal padi thi apni dhun me mast."

 _Shreya looked at him with teary eyes_ , "kaan pakad ke sorry papa." _She said cutely holding her ears._

 _Pradyuman looked at her and couldn't resist his smile. She was looking like a 5 year old shreya. He rubbed her tears and pulled her in a soothing hug._

 _Some hours later, they were in bureau._

 _Shreya thought to talk to daya. She moved to his desk._

"Sir ...wo kal raat..." _She was saying when daya shouted._

"Jaywanti, ye kya hai, report complete kyun nahi hai?" _He went to jaywanti and started giving her instructions._

 _Shreya was sadly staring at him. he was looking angry with her. He simply ignored her and didn't provide shreya a chance to apologize for her stupid behavior._

 _Whole day shreya was sad but pretended to be busy in her work. Whole day daya didn't talk to her._

 _At evening._

 _Supriya, Maya and sweety were silently sitting in the drawing room. They had no guts to talk to shreya. Sometimes later shreya herself came to them._

"Maa, main aap logo ko ye batane aayi hu ki, main aapki pasand ke ladko se shadi karne ke liye taiyar hu. Lekin main ek baar un teeno se ek sath milna chahti hu. Kuch baate Karna chahti hu, aur phir main decide karungi ki, mujhe un teeno me se kisse shadi karni hai." _She said in one breath with full confidence._

 _All the three became happy with her decision._

"That's really good shreya, main abhi sachin se baat karti hu." _Said Supriya happily._

"Ji, aur aap log bhi kavin sir aur nikhil se baat kar leejiye. Main jald se jald is matter ko khatam Karna chahti hu." _She said and left the hall._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: and here I am with a new update…it was the second last chapter, one more to go.**

 **A note for ASHWINI: dear, you suggested me a plot, but I am so sorry…it was really confusing. Mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahi aaya, then how can I pen it down. And handling three couples together is out of my comfort zone. Once again so sorry. The second thing, I am too busy to plan a new story. So it's really not possible to write on your plot. Please gussa mat hona dear. Mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai mana karte huye, but aur koi option nahi. However, If you can talk to me on fb …then probably we two can discuss the plot in a better way…so please say, if you can join me on fb. Or log in to FF and we can chat through PMs. Love you dear!**

 **I'll try to update hate story on Sunday….but no promises..till then…**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **Keep loving DaReya…**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _Sachin, kavin and nikhil trio were standing straight in front of shreya with smiling faces._

 _Shreya stared at all of them for a moment and took a sigh._

"Hmm...to finally, aap teeno mere samne khade hain. Faltu ki baat karne ka mujhe shauk nahi. Seedhe point pe aate hain. Aap log mujhse shadi kyun Karna chahte hain? Be honest please!" _shreya said in a calm voice staring at them._

"Because, I love you!" _Trio said in unison and exchanged glances knowing that they said the same line._

"Really?" _Shreya smirked_ , "you all love me?"

"Ha shreya, main tumse sach me bahut karta hu. Tumhare jaisi ladki aaj tak maine apni puri life me kabhi nahi dekhi." _Again the trio said the same words in unison. It seemed like they had practiced a lot to learn and deliver these words correctly. They again exchanged glances in amazement._

 _Shreya was staring at them annoyingly. She sighed,_ " aap teeno mujhse pyar karte hain? I already told you all to be honest, right? Agar aap log wakai mujhse pyar karte to mere peeche bhagte na ki meri family ko impress karne ke liye drama karte. Aap teeno me se koi bhi mujhse pyar vyar nahi karta. Sab jhooth hai, sab natak hai. Sach to ye hai ki, main aap logo ke liye sirf ek task hu, ek difficult task! jise aap teeno har haal me jeetkar sirf apne aap ko winner aur dusre ko loser sabit Karna chahte hain. Mujhe sab kuch pata hai, aapki us bet ke bare me bhi. Ab mere samne aur jhooth bolna band kariye!" _Shreya shouted angrily._

 _Trio went silent._

 _Shreya continued_ , "main aap teeno ko kabhi maaf nahi karungi. Meri sari khushiyan cheen li hain aap logo ne. Maine pehli baar kisi se pyar kiya, dil se. Uske sath apne aane wale kal ke sapne sajaye. Lekin aap logo ki dramebaji ne sab kuch barbaad kar diya. Mujhse mera pyar cheen liya aap logo ne. Mere sare sapne tod diye! Meri family aap logo ki jhoothi bato me aakar aap logo ko pasand karne lagi. Aur mujhe force kiya ki main jis insaan se pyar karti hu, use bhoolkar aap logo me se kisi ek se shadi karu. Aap logo ki wajeh se maine mera pyar kho diya. I hate you all." _Shreya said with tears in her eyes._

 _Shreya was sobbing while sachin, kavin and nikhil, trio were surprised plus confused._

"Shreya, ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Tum kisi se pyar karti ho?" _Sachin asked surprisingly_.

"Shreya, hume to pata hi nahi tha ki tumhari life me already koi special hai." _Kavin said shockingly._

"Shreya, ye sach hai ki humne ye sab natak kiya wo bet jeetne ke liye. Lekin hum tumhe hurt nahi Karna chahte the. Hume bilkul andaja nahi tha ki tumhari life me koi hai. Tum already kisi se pyar karti ho. Agar hume pehle pata hota to hum aisa kabhi nahi karte!" _Nikhil said apologizing to her._

"We are really sorry shreya! Lekin wo hai kaun jisse tum pyar karti ho?" _nikhil asked curiously._

 _Shreya looked up at him,_ "wo...batati hu! Pehle tum ye chair lo aur baith jao. Kyunki uska naam sunkar tumhe chakkar aa sakta hai, shock lag sakta hai, tum gir sakte ho!" _Shreya said in concern forwarding a chair towards nikhil._

 _Nikhil exchanged glances with sachin and kavin in amazement. Then he turned to shreya_ , "shock kyun lagega shreya? Kaun hai wo? Kya naam kya hai hai uska." _Nikhil asked smiling._

"Ha shreya kaun hai wo?" _Sachin and kavin too asked curiously._

 _Shreya looked at three of them one by one. Then she looked down and said in a low voice_. "Daya sir"

 _Hearing this nikhil faltered and was about to fall but kavin and sachin supported him but they were also shocked._

"Wh...what... Da...daya sir?" _Trio asked shockingly._

"Maine kaha tha na chair lekar baith jao, jhatka lag sakta hai." _Shreya said patting nikhil's cheek._

"Shreya, tum daya sir se pyar karti ho?" _Sachin asked with widened eyes._

 _Shreya nodded in yes._

"Aur wo bhi tumse pyar karte hain." _Kavin asked in disbelief._

 _Shreya again nodded in yes._

"Aur hum teeno ne tumhari aur daya sir ki puri love story barbaad kar di!" _Nikhil said looking into blank._

"Han" _shreya said glaring at them._

"Shreya, kya daya sir ko humari harkato ke bare me kuch pata ha" _kavin asked in a scared voice._

"Abhi tak to nahi" _shreya said giggling inside._

 _Trio exchanged glances and took a sigh of relief. Nikhil fell into shreya's feet._

"Shreya, please main tumhare pair padta hu, daya sir ko meri harkato ke bare me kuch mat batana. Wo mere bare me kya sochenge. Please unhe kuch mat batana" _he started pleading holding her feet._

 _Shreya was shocked, she moved back,_ "nikhil, stop it! Kya kar rahe ho, mere pair chodo, get up I said!" _She yelled at him. Nikhil left her feet and got up._

"Shreya, daya sir mere ideal hain, mere guru hain, Agar daya sir ko meri harkato ke bare me kuch bhi pata chala to main unki najro me bahut gir jaunga shreya." _Nikhil was making puppy faces. Shreya giggled at him._

"Theek hai...theek hai, main unhe kuch nahi bataungi. Lekin phir ye sab Jo natak aap logo ne shuru kiya hai..."

 _Shreya was saying when sachin cut her,_ "wo sara natak hum khatam kar denge, don't worry." _He said looking at kavin._

"Ha bilkul, ye sara drama aaj ke aaj band! Par daya sir ko kuch mat batana!" _Kavin said with puppy eyes._

"Ok, done! " _shreya assured them nodding her head."_

"Aur shreya, humari wajeh se ye sari gadbad hui hai na, to ab hum hi ye sab theek bhi karenge, kyun kavin?" _sachin said looking at kavin with confidence in his tone._

"Of course!" _Kavin said assuring shreya with his eyes._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "lekin aap log meri family ki najar me hero hain aur daya sir villain. to aap log sab kuch theek kaise karenge?" _She asked worriedly_.

"Wo sab tum hum pe chod do. Hum sambhal lenge" _nikhil said in full confidence._

"Mere paas ek idea hai." _Kavin said excitedly._

"Kyaaaa?" _Sachin, nikhil and shreya asked instantly._

"Idea kuch aisa hai ki, main kuch nakli gundo ko shreya ke ghar pe bhejuga, un teen maharaniyo ko aur shreya ko kidnap karne ke liye. Jab wo log tum sab ko kidnap kar lenge, to shreya tum kisi terah se daya sir ko call karke help ke liye bulana. Bas phir kya daya sir aakar tum sab ko un kidnappers se bachayenge aur apne aap tumhari family ki najar me villain se hero ban jayenge, kyun mast idea hai na!" _Kavin said chuckling._

 _Sachin, nikhil and shreya exchanged glances and turned to kavin,_ "bahut hi stupid idea hai ye." _They shouted at him._

"Achha! To tum logo ke paas koi aur dusra idea hai?" _Kavin asked frowning at them._

 _They looked at him and nodded in no._

"To phir?" _Kavin asked glaring at them_.

"Ok ok fine, yahi idea use karte hain, par kavin sir koi gadbad nahi honi chahiye han!" _Shreya said warning him._

"Koi gadbad nahi hogi shreya, sari responsibility meri hai." _Kavin said confidently._

"Done, lekin abhi aap logo ko meri family ke samne jakar confession Karna hoga aur is pure drama ke liye sorry bolna hoga." _Shreya said in a stern voice._

 _Trio nodded helplessly, and moved from there to confess their faults._

 **-o-o-o-**

"Kyaaa" _Supriya shouted at sachin_. "Ye tum kya keh rahe ho sachin?"

 _Maya, sweety and shreya were also present there. They were also shocked at sachin's confession._

 _Sachin gave Supriya an embarrassed look,_ "ji auntie, yahi sach hai. Main koi mandir vandir nahi jata, koi pooja path Karna nahi aata. Wo sab bas ek natak tha aapko impress karne ke liye. Ek socha samjha plan tha. Taki aap mujhse khush hokar shreya ki shadi mujhse karwa de, aur main kavin aur nikhil se wo bet jeet jaun." _Sachin said lowering his head._

 _Supriya was shocked. She looked at him in disbelief,_ "what? Itna bada dhokha?" _She uttered in shock._

 _Maya and sweety started glaring kavin and nikhil._

 _Kavin came to Maya,_ "I am sorry auntie" _kavin said joining his hands._

 _A small shriek escaped from Maya's mouth hearing auntie from kavin._

"Kavin! Tumne mujhe auntie kaha?" _She shouted at him._

"Han auntie," _kavin said and received a deadly glare from Maya. But he didn't care and continued_ , "kyunki aap auntie hi to ho, hum sab ki."

 _Maya gritted her teeth_ , "achha, kal tak to main tumhe shreya ki badi Behan lagti thi?" _Maya said boiling in anger_.

"Are wo sab jhooth tha, main to bas aapko impress karne ke liye thoda butter laga raha tha. Taki aap khush hokar shreya ki shadi mujhse karwa de aur main sachin aur nikhil se wo bet jeet jaun" _kavin said lowering his head_

"Urghh ..ridiculous!" _Maya yelled at him angrily._

 _Now it was nikhil's turn. He moved forward to sweety_ , "sweety wo main..."

 _but she already stopped him from saying something_ , "bas! Aapko kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi. Sab samajh gayi main. Aap bhi in dono ki terah sirf natak kar rahe the na wo bet jeetne ke liye! Just get lost. Mujhe aapki shakal bhi nahi dekhni. I am so stupid. Main shreya didu ko aap se shadi karne ke liye bol rahi thi. Unbelievable! Just get out of here." _She shouted at him showing him the exit door._

 _Shreya was standing there silently. Sachin moved to Supriya,_ "Auntie, Hum sab se galti ho gayi maaf kar deejiye. Humne shreya ko bhi bahut hurt kiya. Humari wajeh se daya sir ko bhi bahut kuch sehna pada. Lekin auntie daya sir hi shreya ke liye perfect hain. Wo dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hain. Aap please shreya ki shadi daya sir se karwa deejiye. Wo bahut khush rahegi" _sachin said very politely to Supriya._

"Han auntie, please maan jaiye. Un dono ko alag mat kariye. They are made for each other." _Kavin too kept his opinion in front of Supriya._

"Daya sir kitne sachhe hain, wo aap sab khud hi samajh sakte hain, unhone kabhi aap logo ko impress karne ke liye koi jhooth nahi bola. Hum sab ki terah kabhi shreya ko pane ke liye koi natak nahi kiya. Unhone humesha sach bola, bhale hi wo aapko bura lage. Aur to aur unhone aap logo ki khushi ki khatir shreya se door rehna bhi manjoor kar liya. Kya ab bhi aap logo ko samajh me nahi aata ki daya sir se behtar shreya ke liye koi nahi hai." Nikhil said with lots of emotions in his words.

 _Both Supriya and Maya exchanged glances._

 _They realized their fault and felt guilt for behaving harshly with daya._

 _Sweety too was feeling bad for her behavior._

 _Maya turned to sachin, nikhil and kavin_ , "ab hume sikhane ki koi jarurat nahi. Ye faisla hum karenge ki shreya ke liye kaun perfect hai aur kaun nahi. Tum teeno yaha se dafa ho jao." _Maya said angrily._

 _Supriya nodded her head in disappointment and moved from there. Maya and sweety too followed her._

 _As they went, sachin, nikhil and kavin came to shreya._

"Uff...shreya, itne dino baad sach bol kar bahut achha lag raha hai." _Sachin said keeping his hand on his heart._

"Ha shreya, lag raha hai bahut bada bojh utar gaya dil se." _Nikhil said happily._

"Ha shreya... Achha ab hum jate hain aur jakar wo kiraye ke gundo ko bhejte hain ok? Tum ready ho na?" _Kavin said looking at shreya._

"Hmm...par koi gadbad to nahi hogi na" _shreya said in nervousness._

"Are nahi...koi gadbad nahi hogi. Bas tum un gundo ki thodi help kar dena. Bechare itni khatarnaak aurato ko kidnap karne ja rahe hain." _Kavin said mischievously._

 _Shreya glared at him, but he smiled and left._

 _As they went shreya closed the door and started waiting for those fake kidnappers planned by kavin._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Shreya was moving to and fro in the hall, when the doorbell rang. She instantly ran to open the door._

 _As she opened the door she found some 4-5 men were standing there with guns in their hands. Their faces were covered with masks_.

"Aa gaye tum log. Kavin sir ne sab samjha diya hai na ki kya Karna hai?" _Shreya asked in low voice._

"Ji madam, ab drama start kare?" _Asked one of them._

"Ha bilkul, aur dekho jyada overacting ki jarurat nahi hai, kisi ko koi chot nahi aani chahiye ok?" _Shreya said warning them._

"Ji madam, hum bilkul waisa hi karenge, jaisa kavin saab ne bola hai."

"Ok, then...main chillati hu ok" _shreya said..._

"Are kaun ho tum log? Aise ghar me kaise ghus aaye?" _Shreya shouted intensionally in a loud voice._

 _As Supriya, Maya and sweety heard shreya's voice, they came out in the hall and became shocked seeing shreya at gunpoint of one of the maskmen._

"Are ye kya ho raha hai, shreya, kaun hain ye log?" _Supriya asked with bewildered expressions._

 _Shreya acted like she is really scared._ "maa ye log bahut khatarnaak hain. Cid bahut dino se inke peeche lagi hui hai, par aaj tak pakad nahi payi." _She said struggling to free herself._

"Are inki itni himmat acp saab ke ghar me ghus aaye, aur shreya tu kab se darne lagi. Deti kyun nahi ek ghuma ke." _Maya shouted angrily._

"Main acp saab ko phone karti hu abhi, aaj to inki khair nahi." _Supriya said moving towards the telephone._

"Hey... Kaha chali budhiya, chal phone rakh, phone hum kar lenge us acp ko. Pure 50 laakh ki firauti lenge tum sab ke badle me. Chal munna, pappu...pakad le sabko." _Shouted their leader._

"Oh no... Ye log hume kidnap kar rahe hain, shreya didu kuch Karo na!" _Sweety said crying._

"Chup! Koi kuch nahi karega. Tum logo me se kisi ne bhi koi hoshiyari dikhane ki koshish ki na to is ladki ki khopdi uda dunga." _Shouted the man who was holding shreya at his gunpoint._

"Nahi shreya ko kuch mat Karna please!" _Supriya pleaded._

 _And soon the fake goons kidnapped the four helpless ladies. They moved towards a bus with them._

"Ye bus kyun lekar aaye ho tum log?" _Shreya whispered irritatingly._

"Madam, gadi ka intejam nahi ho pa raha tha, bas ye bus hi mili. Ab isi me kidnap Karna padega aap sab ko." _The goon whispered helplessly_.

 _Shreya made a face. Soon the goons pushed all of them into the bus._

 _Supriya, Maya, sweety and shreya all were sitting on the last seat. The goons were standing near them pointing their guns at their heads._

 _Maya secretly took out her phone. Shreya saw her_ , "Maya masi ye kya kar rahi hain aap? _She whispered._

"Shh...jeejaji ko call kar rahi hu, help ke liye." _Maya said dialing acp's number._

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "oh no... Agar papa ko pata chala to pura plan chaupat. masi ko rokna hoga." _She thought and deliberately shouted loudly._

"Masi ye log bahut khatarnaak hain, agar inhe pata chala ki aap papa ko call kar rahi hain to ye aapko goli maar denge." _She shouted and signalled to the goon to stop Maya from calling Acp._

 _As the goon got shreya's signal. He rushed to Maya and snatched her phone._

"Hey... Bola na koi chalaki nahi, samajh me nahi aata ek baar me tujhe. Ek baar humare adde pe pahuchane de, phir hum khud call karenge tere us acp ko." _He said and threw maya's mobile away._

 _Maya frowned at shreya_ , "thoda dheere nahi bol sakti thi. Ab kya karenge, kaise help mangege?

 _Shreya made a puppy face_ , "sorry masi.. wo ...koi baat nahi, mere paas bhi mera phone hai, main papa ko call karti hu." S _he whispered and acted like calling acp. Then she looked at Maya giving a disappointed look._

"Masi...papa ka phone not reachable aa raha hai, ab kya karu?" _She said observing her expressions then whispered_ , "agar aap log kaho to daya sir ko call karu?"

 _Hearing daya's name all the three felt embarrassed._

"Karo shreya, isme puchne ki kya baat hai. Bas is musibat se bahar nikalo. " _Supriya whispered looking scared._

 _Shreya smiled inside and messaged daya asking help. She explained the whole situation._

 _All the while the fake goons were intensionally busy in themselves and not properly eying at them, according to their plan, so that shreya could get a chance to call daya._

 _As soon daya got shreya's message, he became panicked. He informed the team and asked them to reach there, while he too immediately rushed to help shreya, but not with the team, he was alone._

"Daya sir ko message kar diya hai, wo bas aate hi honge. Don't worry. Aap log bas dekhna daya sir kaise in sab ki band bajate hain." _Shreya whispered excitedly._

 _The bus was moving towards the outskirt of the city to give natural touch to this drama._

 _Within some minutes daya was on the same route. He was just behind the bus. Shreya had informed him the number so daya immediately identified the bus._

"Ye to wahi bus hai, matlab shreya aur uski family isi bus me hain." _He accelerated his motor bike to catch the bus._

 _Here, inside the bus, except shreya all the three ladies were extremely scared. They were silently praying to get out of this trouble soon._

 _Driver was asked to drive slow as daya could catch him easily. He was driving really slow. Meanwhile from nowhere a woman appeared with a perambulator in front of the bus._

 _In order to save her the driver tried to apply the break, but he couldn't manage and the bus got turned towards left. It lost the balance and all of a sudden the bus shifted from the track and moved towards the deep trench alongside the road, breaking the barriers._

 _Now the bus was half on the road and half hanging over the deep trench._

 _Shreya and all screamed in fear. They were on that end of the bus that was hanging over the ditch. The four hugged each other in fear. Their breaths got stuck in their throats._

 _Daya, who was chasing the bus stopped with a jerk seeing it swinging in the air._ "Oh no!" _He exclaimed and descended down his bike and ran towards the bus._

"Shreya... Shreya" _daya called her name moving towards the bus._

 _Here sweety started crying hugging shreya._

 _The fake kidnappers removed their masks and threw their fake guns._

"Guys, please do something. Hume bus se neeche utaro!" _Shreya pleaded to them._

"Shreya, tu kidnappers se help maang rahi hai!" _Supriya asked surprisingly._

"Maa...I am sorry!" _Shreya said crying_ , "ye kidnappers nahi hain" _then she told everything to them._

"What?" _Maya exclaimed in shock._

"I am sorry masi, ye sab to ek seedha sada plan tha. Isme koi hurt nahi hota. But ye accident ho jayega, humne aisa kabhi nahi socha tha. Meri wejah se aaj aap sabki jaan khatre me hai. But main aap logo ko kuch nahi hone dungi, chahe mujhe kuch bhi ho jaye." _Shreya said sobbing. She was feeling guilty for evacuating this silly plan._

 _All the fake kidnappers were scared. They were on the other end of the bus that was on the road. The bus was in a balanced position having 4 people at both of the ends._

 _Shreya looked towards the men,_ "aap log please koi bhi hilna mat, balance bahut khatarnaak hai. Thoda sa bhi balance bigda to hum sab bus ke sath khai me gir jayenge!"

 _Here sweety was extremely scared, she was trembling with fear._ "Shreya didu, main marna nahi chahti. Please kuch Karo."

 _Shreya hugged her_ , "relax sweety, kuch nahi hoga. Koi na koi to aayega humari help ko." _Shreya said in a low voice patting her head._

 _Supriya and Maya were too scared to utter a word. They were just glued to the seat closing their eyes._

 _Meanwhile one of the men did a stupidity. He was near the door. He jumped out of the bus to make himself safe._

"Nooooo" _shreya shouted as the bus started swinging badly._

 _The balance was disturbed. All the three ladies screamed in horror assuming themselves falling down._

 _As one man jumped all the rest of three too jumped one by one out of the bus and ran away leaving shreya and all to die._

 _Shreya closed her eyes expecting the bus to fall down. Sweety and all started crying hugging shreya._

"Shreya" _someone called her name and shreya opened her eyes._

 _She smiled through tears seeing daya there. Now she got that why the bus didn't fall down besides losing the balance. Daya was standing on the other end._

 _Though daya was able to stop the bus from falling down but still the bus was swinging like a seesaw._

"Sir" _shreya uttered with a heavy throat._

 _All looked at daya and got some hope._

 _Daya looked into shreya's eyes,_ "shreya, balance bahut dangerous hai. Main akele nahi sambhal paunga. I need you, mujhe tumhare sath ki jarurat hai!" _He said forwarding his hand towards shreya._

 _Tears rolled down shreya's cheeks. She got up and with slow steps moved towards daya standing at the other end._

 _She held daya's hand extended towards her. Daya pulled her hand. shreya crashed with his chest and hugged him tightly. She started crying in his arms._

 _Daya cupped her face and wiped her tears,_ "Shreya, kuch nahi hoga, meri aankho me dekho, dar nahi lagega"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes. Daya smiled and kissed on her forehead._

 _Now the balance was somewhat controlled. Daya and shreya were at the one end and the three ladies were at another end._

 _They were just looking at daya and shreya with tears in their eyes._

"Main aapke sath hu, ab to sab kuch theek ho jayega na!" _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya nodded his head in no_ , "nahi shreya, sab kuch theek nahi hoga. Tum to humesha se mere sath thi, sab kuch theek karne ke liye tumhari family ko bhi mere sath hona hoga, meri taraf aana padega" _he said smiling looking at the three ladies._

 _Shreya smiled understanding in which context he said that._

 _Supriya looked at daya_ , "humse galti ho gayi daya, Jo humne tumhara sath nahi diya. Humesha tum dono ke against hi khade rahe. Par agar aaj bhi tum dono ka sath na dekar, tum dono ke against rahe to ye humari zindagi ki aakhiri galti hogi."

"Daya, hume maaf kar do please! Hume bacha lo, we don't want to die" _Maya said crying in fear._

"Main aap logo ko kuch nahi hone dunga, aaiye hath deejiye" _daya said extending his hand towards Maya._

"Nahi, main nahi, pehle sweety aur Supriya didi ko bahar nikalo." _Maya said refusing to go first._

"Nahi beta, pehle sweety aur Maya ko bahar le jao." _Supriya too refused to go._

 _Daya looked helplessly at shreya. Shreya too looked at him and turned to Supriya,_ "maa please, daya sir pe bharosa rakhiye, ek ek karke aap sab ko bahar nikal lenge wo. Please hath deejiye maa!" _Shreya requested to her mom._

 _Supriya agreed. She got up slowly from her seat and kept her hand in daya's hand. Daya held her hand and gently dragged her towards the safer end. Supriya looked at daya with apologizing eyes. She caressed his head softly and thanked him._

"Maa, ab aap dheere se bas se neeche utar jaiye!" _Shreya said holding her hand._

"Nahi, main tum logo ko akela chodke kaise.." _Supriya said looking scared._

 _Shreya put her hand on her shoulder_ , "maa...aap chaliye to hum sab bhi aa rahe hain. Please chaliye maa, jyada time nahi hai humare paas" _shreya said cupping her face._

 _Supriya kissed on shreya's hand and carefully descended down the bus._

 _Now daya turned towards Maya and sweety._ "Aaiye, hath deejiye please!" _He said extending his hand towards Maya._

"Beta please pehle sweety ko neeche utaro." _Maya requested with teary eyes._

 _Daya looked at sweety, who was in a state of shock. She was trembling in fear._

"Sweety, come on, mera hath pakdo" _daya called her name._

"Nahi..mu...mujhe nahi...ja..jana" _she said in a trembling voice._

 _Daya looked at shreya_ , "sweety bahut Dari hui hai. Samjhao use shreya. "

"Sweety please, daya sir ko hath do apna. Wo tumhe kuch nahi hone dege. Trust me!" _Shreya said softly._

 _Sweety gained some courage and opened her eyes. But she was too scared to move from her place. Daya left shreya's hand and told her to stay on her place. He carefully moved towards sweety and held her hand,_ "sweety, come on get up!" _He said pulling her towards him._

 _Sweety got up from her seat and tightly hugged daya. She started crying hiding her face in his chest._

"I am sorry!" _She whispered but daya patted her head._

"Sweety, hum baad me baate karenge, pehle neeche utro!" _Daya said and made sweety get out of the bus._

 _Now it was Maya's turn_

"Nahi, shreya, daya, main tum dono ko akela chodkar nahi jaungi." _she nodded in no._

"Masi please, aap neeche utariye, hum dono bhi bas aa rahe hain." _Shreya said holding her hand._

 _Maya agreed and she too got out of the bus._

 _Now only data and shreya were left._

 _Daya held shreya's hand_ , "chalo shreya!" _He said and began to move but the bus shifted towards the ditch._

 _Shreya screamed loudly and hugged daya._

 _The three ladies too screamed for daya and shreya._

 _Till then the cid team too reached at the spot. Supriya rushed to Acp._

"Daya, shreya bus me fase hain, please kuch kariye na." _She said crying._

"Don't worry, Supriya ji, kuch nahi hoga!" _Pradyuman assured her._

Kavin, sachin and nikhil moved to rescue daya and shreya.

 _The bus was hanging over the ditch. Daya and shreya were hugging each other keeping their eyes closed._

 _With some efforts the team managed to rescue daya and shreya._

 _As soon they came out of the bus the bus fell into the ditch breaking into pieces._

 _Shreya came and hugged Supriya and Maya._

 _Acp pradyuman thanked daya for saving his family and hugged him._

 _The three ladies came to daya to apologize._

"Daya... Hume maaf kar do" _Supriya said joining her hands._

 _Daya held her hands_ , "mam please aisa mat kahiye!"

"Mam nahi... Maa" _Supriya said and kissed his forehead._

 _Maya too smiled and apologized to daya._

 _Sweety came forward and looked at daya,_ "mujhe pata hai wo guitar aap hi ne kharid kar diya tha mujhe. Apni stupid saali ko maaf nahi karenge jeeju!" _Sweety said holding her ears._

 _Shreya smiled at her._

 _Daya held her hands,_ "ab jeeju bol diya hai to maaf to Karna hi hoga. Itni pyari saali sab ko thodi milti hai." _Daya said pulling her cheeks._

 _Sweety laughed and hugged him._

 _Supriya came ahead and kept shreya's hand in daya's hand. Both looked at each other and hugged Supriya._

 _Meanwhile kavin, sachin and nikhil came there._

"To shreya, dekha finally happy ending ho hi gayi na!" Kavin _said winking at her, but all the three stopped as they saw the three ladies glaring at them._

 _Maya moved ahead and caught Kavin's ears,_ "happy ending? Han, tum teeno ne to humari ending ka pura intejam kar liya tha."

 _Supriya cane ahead and glared at the three_ , "don't worry Maya, in teeno nalayako ki shadi hum hi karwayenge"

"Bilkul, aur aisi ladkiyan dhundhenge na in teeno ke liye ki teeno ki akal thikane aa jayegi" _Maya said with a grin._

 _All laughed seeing their helpless faces._

 _Here daya looked at shreya and whispered into her ears_ , "dekha, kaha tha na ki tum sirf mere liye bani ho. "

 _Shreya smiled and embraced him lovingly._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-o-o-THE END -o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: finally TBHML ends here. Many of you loved this fic and gave such a good response, that I had never expected.**

 **Love you all guys!**

 **Will come up soon with a new fiction.**

 **Till then,**

 **Keep loving dareya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
